Diana: Die No Tamer
by RainbowSerenity
Summary: Sequel to 'April: Dragon Tamer'. Diana doesn't want to be what her family expects her to be. All she wants to do is ride her Ponyta and stay away from that annoying guy Shane. . .
1. Prolouge: The Past of a Tamer

Hey everyone! This is the sequel to my 'hit' fic, "April: Dragon Tamer" (if you call 27 reviews a hit. . .but then again, there might be some silent readers ~_^). Though it's not really necessary, I suggest that you read that one before reading this (since this IS a sequel. . .). You would probably understand this fic better, but hey, go on and read if you like being surprised and a little confused.  
  
I hope you all like this! I've never actually written a sequel, but I decided since I had so much fun writing April, I'd do great with a sequel.  
  
So, here is. . .  
  
Diana: Die No Tamer  
  
  
  
~Prologue~  
  
Deep in a secret place in a lake near Ecruteak City, lays another life. All of the dragons of the world are kept safe, and battle and train each other.  
  
Or so, they did, with a Tamer.  
  
Without a Tamer, they are nothing, just common nobodies like a Pidgey or Caterpie. They sit in their Pokeballs, waiting, waiting, waiting. . .  
  
~*~*~  
  
Right now, there was no Tamer. The previous had gone up on land after she gave birth to a new little girl.  
  
A future dragon Tamer.  
  
Dust was collecting on the still walls. The pool did not move at all. In fact, the only movement at all were the roses attempting to bloom.  
  
Two spirits happily haunted the den. Chris Tamer and Mystic the Dragonair. Mystic had been April, the previous Tamer's, best friend and best dragon Pokemon. Chris had been the Tamer before April-her father. Chris was killed when Anthony, an evil man, had gotten jealous of him.  
  
April and Mystic had killed Anthony. In fact, that's why Mystic was dead; she had used the all-powerful Ultra Beam on Anthony and used up her energy to protect April.  
  
Even thought April had seen Anthony die, she couldn't help shivering with fright whenever she thought of him, which wasn't often. She was concentrating all of her energy on her new little girl, Diana Tamer.  
  
Serena, April's mother; Danny, April's husband; Diana; and April herself all lived in a big house in between Cherrygrove City and New Bark Town.  
  
And that is where the new adventure begins. . .  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ooo! Such suspense! ~_^ Remember to review when you read! Reviews=happy writer=more and better chapters ^_^ 


	2. Chapter One: The Ponytas Next Door

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, or any other registered thing that might pop up in this fic. But I DO own my own special creation characters like Diana, April, etc.  
  
~Chapter One~  
  
"Hey Mom!" I cried, looking out the kitchen window and pointing to our next- door neighbor's backyard. "Lookit!"  
  
My mother flipped one of her long pigtails back-she has really weird hair; she wears it as two little buns on top of her head, and has the rest of her hair flowing down-and looked out the window.  
  
"What's so special about. . .grass?" she wondered.  
  
I giggled. "No! I saw some Ponytas! I think they're trying to start a ranch or something!"  
  
"Oh. . .um, interesting," Mom replied. She smiled crookedly and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
I didn't follow her. I kept staring, hoping for another glimpse at those Ponytas. I go to PokeElementary, and we've been learning about fire-type Pokemon and their attacks. Ponytas are my favorites. They're so graceful and powerful.  
  
Just then, my grandmother walked into the room, smiling.  
  
"Spying on the neighbors, huh?" she winked.  
  
I laughed. "No, Grandma! Just. . .looking."  
  
Grandma smiled the same crooked smile as Mom had. "Listen Diana," she started. "If I were you, I wouldn't get too excited about those Ponytas."  
  
"Why not?" I asked, confused.  
  
"Well. . .you're nine, right?"  
  
"Yes!" I laughed again. "Are you losing your memory?"  
  
"Just making sure," Grandma said. "Anyway, April might be. . .um. . .showing you something soon."  
  
Now I was interested. I looked away from the neighbor's backyard. "What kind of something?" I asked.  
  
Grandma looked over my head and then sighed. "I've said too much. Never mind."  
  
I winced. I hate that kind of half-secret. "Grandma. . ."  
  
"Forget it," she growled, and then walked out of the room.  
  
I sighed and tried to find the Ponytas again, but they were gone. I guess the people took them into a barn or something. So I wandered around the house, and somehow ended up in the family room, where my Mom and Dad were sitting and writing something.  
  
"But you know that she's too young. . ." Daddy said.  
  
"Danny, it's not like she was born yesterday. They have to accept her," Mom argued.  
  
"April. . ." Dad complained. Suddenly they both turned their heads to me and saw me standing there.  
  
"Oh, hi Diana!" Mom cried. Her voice sounded a little squeaky.  
  
"Hi Mom," I said. "Do you know anything about the neighbors next door?"  
  
"Sorry honey. All I know is that they moved in a week ago," Mom answered.  
  
"They have Ponytas," I grinned.  
  
"I've heard," Mom smiled, and looked back at the paper she was writing on. But Dad suggested, "Why don't you go over and say hello? I don't think they've met anyone around here yet. You can take those cookies your mom just made."  
  
Mom looked up and playfully slapped his arm. "Danny!" she cried, pretending to sound mad. "It took me all of a package of instant cookie mix and twenty minutes to make those!"  
  
Dad laughed. "Go ahead, Diana. Take those cookies and go say hi. And if they do have Ponytas, don't stay long," he winked.  
  
"Oh Daddy!" I laughed. I ran to the kitchen and saw the plate of chocolate- chip cookies on the counter. I covered them with plastic wrap, and carried them out the door.  
  
All the fifty feet it took me to walk from my front door to theirs, I was hoping they had a girl my age. Sure, I had lots of friends at PokeElementary, but they all lived in Cherrygrove City. I live in this strange place between New Bark Town and Cherrygrove, and they are both about ten miles from my house. It wasn't exactly walking distance. I was hoping for a friend that lived, well, right next door!  
  
I rang the bell and tried to hold the plate of cookies straight. In about ten seconds, a woman with shoulder-length light brown hair and hazel eyes opened the door.  
  
"Hello?" she said.  
  
"Um, hi," I said uncomfortably. "My name's Diana. Diana Tamer. I live next door, and since you're new I thought I'd say hi. . ." I babbled.  
  
The woman smiled. "Hello!" she said again. "How nice."  
  
"Oh, and these are for you. I mean, for your family," I added, thrusting the plate of cookies to the woman.  
  
She smiled even bigger. "This is so sweet Diana. You know what? Come in. I have someone who'd probably like to meet you. And I want to show you our stables. Oh, and by the way, my name is Danielle Mavens."  
  
My head was spinning from her talking, but I managed to squeak out, "Your stables?"  
  
"Yes," Ms. Mavens smiled. She walked into the kitchen and set the cookies on a counter. "We have six Ponytas and three Rapidashes."  
  
"Wow!" I cried. "That's awesome!"  
  
Danielle got out some cups and filled them with milk, and got some napkins. She set these things and the cookies on the table. "Do you like Ponytas?" she asked me.  
  
I sat down and took a cookie. "Yes! I love them! We've been learning about fire-types at PokeElementary, and Ponyta are my favorite fire Pokemon."  
  
"Well-" Ms. Mavens started, but she was interrupted when someone clomped into the kitchen. I turned around in my seat and saw a boy standing there, covered in grass and dirt, and with a little burn mark on his hand. He had short brown hair and green eyes.  
  
"I finished feeding the Pokemon Mom," the boy said. He looked at Danielle, then stared at me.  
  
"Oh, thank you honey," Danielle said. "By the way, this is Diana Tamer. Diana, this is my son, Shane."  
  
"Hi," I said, and smiled.  
  
Shane just grunted in reply and sat down to take a cookie.  
  
"Diana lives next door," Danielle said. "And. . .what school do you go to?"  
  
"The PokeElementary in Cherrygrove City. I'm in the fourth grade," I answered.  
  
"Well so is Shane! And he's going to the same school. Won't that be wonderful, dear?"  
  
Shane shrugged.  
  
Ms. Mavens stared at her son for a minute before bouncing out of her seat and exclaiming, "Well, I have to brush the Pokemon now!" She dashed out of the room.  
  
Shane and I sat there for a minute before I cleared my throat.  
  
"That'll be cool if we're in the same class. When are you starting school?" I asked.  
  
Shane didn't look up when he answered. "The day after tomorrow. Mom says I need another day to adjust."  
  
I smiled. "Lucky you."  
  
Shane didn't even shrug as a reply.  
  
"So. . ." I blurted out, breaking the silence. "Can I see your Ponytas? They're one of my favorite Pokemon."  
  
Shane finally looked up. "Okay," he said. "Follow me."  
  
We walked out of a door in the kitchen, and on a little stone pathway to the backyard, which Shane told me was nearly three acres big and surrounded by a large fence.  
  
"Wow," I said. "You bought all of this property?"  
  
"Yup," Shane said. He wandered into a stable, and I followed. Shane's mom was grooming one of the Ponytas.  
  
"Hello kids!" she said. "Need anything?"  
  
"Nope. I was just about to show Diana Red Spot," Shane answered.  
  
"All right. Oh, and turn him out, too."  
  
"Okay, Mom," Shane sighed. I followed him to a stable with a happy-looking Ponyta inside. A brass plate on the stall door said 'Jupiter's Great Red Spot'.  
  
"What's that?" I asked, pointing to the plate.  
  
"Red Spot's show name," Shane answered. "His full name."  
  
"Cool," I said. "Did you pick out the name?"  
  
"Yeah. I just call him Red Spot for short. Well, come over here, do you want to see him?" Shane asked.  
  
I walked cautiously into the stall, since it was my first time around a Ponyta. He didn't show any signs of anger, though, so I rubbed Red Spot's neck.  
  
"He's beautiful," I said.  
  
Shane ignored me and put some sort of rubbery-looking thing on Red Spot's head.  
  
"What's that?" I asked.  
  
"A halter. It's made of burn-proof material. Now wait here, I have to turn out Red Spot."  
  
I didn't get a chance to ask what 'turning out' meant, but I watched, and gathered it meant that someone lead a Ponyta out to a field where it could eat grass. As soon as Shane unclipped the halter, Red Spot started grazing.  
  
Shane came back. "Want to see the rest of the Pokemon?" he asked.  
  
"Sure!" I smiled.  
  
Shane looked confused at first, but then lead me to some more stalls. All of the three Rapidashes were Danielle's, and Shane had another Ponyta named Mars Flamethrower, or Flame for short, he told me.  
  
Three of the other Ponytas were rescued, and Shane told me they were trying to rehome them. We passed another stall, but Shane didn't stop.  
  
"Hey, is there a Ponyta in there?" I asked, running to the stall.  
  
"Oh, yeah," Shane said, jogging to the stall. "That's Princess Flamemight. Or Princess for short."  
  
"She's pretty," I commented, staring at the Ponyta who was eating.  
  
Shane snorted. "That may be, but she has the worse personality of any Ponyta I've ever seen."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, her name was well given. She acts like a Princess-she refuses to be rehomed, but she acts like she hates it here. She doesn't want to be turned out until she's ready, and loves show jumping, but hates getting tacked up. And on top of that, she hates nearly every person that comes in contact with her. She hasn't been properly brushed in ages."  
  
"So why do you keep her?"  
  
Shane shrugged. "I dunno. Mom doesn't want to give her up, even though she's a useless piece of nothing."  
  
"That's not true!" I exclaimed. I put my hands through the stall door. "Princess," I called softly.  
  
The Ponyta stopped chomping on hay and looked up at me. Neither of us moved for a full five seconds, until Princess took a step towards me, and another and another until her muzzle was in my hands.  
  
Shane's mouth dropped open. "Mom!" he called. "Look at Princess!"  
  
Danielle came running over to the stall. Her mouth dropped open when she saw me rubbing Princess's muzzle. "How did you do that?" she asked me.  
  
I shrugged. "I just called, and she let me rub her muzzle."  
  
"She never lets ANYONE do that," Danielle said. "Let go for a minute, Diana. I want to see if she'll let me pet her."  
  
I did so, and Danielle stepped up to the stall. Immediately, Princess stepped back and snorted.  
  
"Do what you did before, Diana," Danielle instructed.  
  
I did, and once again, Princess let me pet her muzzle.  
  
"Incredible!" Ms. Mavens exclaimed. "You're the first person who's been able to touch her in a long time. I think you have a gift with Princess."  
  
I grinned.  
  
Danielle rubbed her chin and stared at Princess. "I'll never figure you out," she whispered, before walking off to another stall.  
  
I looked at my watch then, and gasped. "Oh man! I was supposed to be home fifteen minutes ago!"  
  
"Oh," was all Shane said. He showed me a door in the fence, and told me I could go home from there.  
  
"Thanks," I said, while running out. "See you at school soon!" I cried.  
  
Shane didn't answer. He just ran off to Red Spot.  
  
I opened the door to my own house and stared at the Maven's place for a moment before going in.  
  
He may have nice Ponytas, I thought. But Shane is far from nice himself.  
  
~*~*~  
  
You like? Please remember to review when you read! Thanks! 


	3. Chapter Two: Pidgeys Are Startling

Wheeeee! Thanks for the reviews (two, that's a record. . .oh well, a review is a review!)!!!!! I know I'm being sort of slow about this fic. It's just that I like to be ahead a couple of chapters before posting one, so that's why these are coming out that fast.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~Chapter Two~  
  
The next day at school, I told all of my friends about the new boy who was supposed to come in tomorrow.  
  
"Is he cute?" my friend Julie giggled.  
  
I wrinkled my nose. "No. . .he's just. . ."  
  
"Spill!" Allison urged.  
  
"Okay, okay," I sighed. "He's nice-looking and he has great Ponytas, but his personality is about as sweet as a rotten egg."  
  
Julie and Allison's eyebrows raised and they looked at each other.  
  
"Seriously?" Julie asked.  
  
"Yeah. He didn't even thank me for the cookies I brought over," I complained.  
  
"Maybe it was new-in-town jitters," Allison suggested.  
  
I shrugged. "Somehow I doubt it."  
  
~*~*~  
  
When I was walking home from the bus stop that day, I pass the Maven's field. I saw Shane riding Red Spot along the fence.  
  
"Trot on, Spot!" Shane called, and kicked the Ponyta gently in the stomach with his heels. Red Spot snorted and broke into a trot.  
  
I shook my head and stopped staring. I jogged to my house and went inside to the kitchen, where Grandma had some crackers and cheese waiting for me.  
  
I sat down to eat. "Going to see the Ponyta again?" Grandma winked.  
  
I smiled. Last night at dinner, I told everyone about Princess, and how Danielle said I had a gift with her. Grandma had looked happy right away, but Mom and Dad stared at each other for a minute before slowly breaking into a smile. They were funny about the whole Ponyta thing-like they wanted to be happy about it, but they couldn't.  
  
"Maybe," I said. "Shane's sort of a pain in the butt." Grandma laughed. "And," I continued, "I don't want to go anywhere I'm not invited."  
  
"Well, the only thing you can do is go over there and hope Shane doesn't complain," Grandma said.  
  
I chewed on a cracker and nodded. "Yeah. I guess. Anyway, I really want to see Princess."  
  
I quickly finished my snack and ran over next door. I ran to the fence and waved to Shane.  
  
"Hello!" I called.  
  
Shane just nodded. I decided to take that as an invitation and walked inside the door in the fence. I jogged to Princess's stall.  
  
"Hello Princess," I cooed.  
  
The Ponyta happily walked to me and let me pet her muzzle for a second before snorting and stomping back. I turned around, and Shane and Red Spot were behind me.  
  
"Sorry," I said. "Um, I just wanted to see Princess again. I really like her."  
  
Shane nodded again. He dismounted off of Red Spot and held the reins. "Do you want to brush her?" he asked. "And take her for a ride?"  
  
I grinned so hard, my cheeks hurt. "Yes!" I cried. "I'd love to!"  
  
"Good. Here, hold Spot's reins while I get her stuff," Shane said, shoving Red Spot's reins into my hands and jogging off.  
  
I stared at Princess. When she saw that Shane was gone, she put her head over the door of her stall and let me pet her some more. I saw that her coat was filthy. 'I'm going to be here awhile just brushing her,' I thought.  
  
"Back!" Shane called. He was carrying a plastic basket with some brushes inside, a saddle, a blanket, and a bridle. He put them all on a table near the stall.  
  
"You'll have to go in the stall yourself and brush her," he said, handing me the basket and taking Red Spot's reins. "Since she only likes you. Though I can't imagine why. . ." he said, rolling his eyes.  
  
I frowned, but didn't say anything. I went into the stall and set down the brushes.  
  
"First use the currycomb," Shane said from outside the stall. "That's the round, plastic one with a strap on the back."  
  
I found it.  
  
"Now put it on your hand and brush her in a circular motion. And you can press hard. It's like a massage to them."  
  
I did that, and saw loose, dead hairs starting to fly off of Princess. I sneezed.  
  
When I was done with the currycomb, I used the body brush to brush off all of that dead hair.  
  
"That's good enough," said Shane, and I handed him the basket of brushes over the stall. He handed me the blanket and told me to put it on her back. I did, and then Shane handed me the saddle. He told me how to put on the girth, which had been attached to the saddle.  
  
'This is easy,' I thought, tightening the girth.  
  
"Now the bridle," Shane said, handing it to me. I stared at the jumble of rubbery-leather, metal, and buckles.  
  
"Put the reins over her neck," Shane instructed. I did so.  
  
"Now hold the top of the bridle with your right hand, and the bit straight out with your left hand."  
  
I found a thick piece of metal, which I assumed was the bit, and held it out like Shane said.  
  
"Clink the bit against Princess's teeth until she opens her mouth, then pull the bridle over her head."  
  
I clinked, but Princess's mouth didn't budge. Finally, I whispered, "Please," and she opened her mouth right away. I stood there for a second before pulling the bridle over her head.  
  
Only a few more straps and buckles on the bridle, and she was all tacked up.  
  
"Hey! I did it!" I smiled.  
  
Shane didn't say anything. He just opened the stall door and told me to hold on to Princess's reins.  
  
We walked the Ponytas out to a ring, with various letters marking certain spots.  
  
Shane told me how to mount Princess, and a second later, I was on top of a Ponyta!  
  
"Wow, this is amazing!" I cried.  
  
This time, Shane smiled a little. "Kick her stomach a little to make her walk," he said.  
  
I kicked her stomach, and she started walking. I tried to remember how Shane had looked riding Red Spot. Heels down, toes up, thumbs up. . .  
  
"Hey, you're good at this," Shane said, interrupting my thoughts. The Ponytas were side by side now, and Shane was observing my riding.  
  
I think I blushed. "Thanks," I said.  
  
There was silence except for the soft stomping of hooves for a minute, until a Pidgey flew down from a tree and close to Princess's head.  
  
Princess took off on a gallop.  
  
"Pull back on the reins!" Shane cried.  
  
But no matter how much I pulled, Princess just kept going faster. I guess that Pidgey really spooked her. She galloped towards a fence and-  
  
"Stop her!" Shane cried. "She's going to jump the fence!"  
  
I pulled back on the reins, leaned back in the saddle, and shouted, "Woah, Princess!" but no avail. I suddenly found myself flying through the air riding a Ponyta.  
  
I tried to remember what the professional jumpers on TV looked like. They were off of the saddle, looking up, with their hands in front of them-  
  
When Princess landed, she stop galloping. Her sides were heaving and so were mine. Shane rode up to the fence with his mouth open.  
  
"Where did you learn to jump like that?!" he exclaimed. "That was incredible!"  
  
I turned Princess around. "I just. . .did it," I said. "I don't know. . .it was like I already knew what to do, even though I've never ridden a Ponyta in my life."  
  
Shane stared at me, then Princess. "Princess Flamemight," he scolded. "You know better than that."  
  
Princess snorted in response.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The ride back to the stalls was uneventful. As soon as I untacked and brushed Princess, I had no time to tell Danielle what happened, so I said goodbye to Shane and jogged home. I was already five minutes later than I said I would be.  
  
I ran into my house and up the stairs to the bathroom. I saw that my face was all sweaty and tired-looking, but that my blue eyes were so full of happiness. And I knew why.  
  
My bangs were sticking to my forehead. I brushed them out of the way and sighed. My hair is dark, like my mother's, but nowhere near as long. It's only waist-length. I've been thinking of cutting it, because it's a pain to take care of long hair, but Mom really doesn't want me to; I can tell. I think it's a family tradition for Tamer girls to have long hair or something.  
  
Whatever.  
  
I ran downstairs and saw Mom setting down dinner at the center of the table.  
  
"Oh, Diana. I was just about to call you down," she smiled.  
  
"What's for dinner?" I asked.  
  
"Lasagna, salad, and breadsticks."  
  
"Yum!"  
  
Mom smiled and sat down. A second later, Dad and Grandma came in, and helped themselves to some food.  
  
We were about five minutes into the meal when the phone rang.  
  
"Darn it!" Mom exclaimed. She stood up to answer the phone. "Why do people always call when we're eating?"  
  
I giggled as she picked it up. "Hello?" she asked.  
  
I guessed it was a telemarketer or something, and ate another breadstick.  
  
"Really? I didn't hear about that yet," Mom said, and looked at me. "Yes. . .yes, I know," she smiled. The person on the other line talked some more, and Mom yelled, "WHAT?!" This caused everyone to drop their food and stare at Mom.  
  
"I'm not sure," Mom said. "Wouldn't that be expensive? Oh. . .really? Really? Well. . .I sure don't want to, but Diana will love it. . ." I frowned. What was she talking about?  
  
"Okay, I'll ask her." Mom covered the mouthpiece and looked at me. "Mrs. Mavens told me about the little Ponyta incident today," she said, and raised an eyebrow.  
  
Grandma and Dad looked confused, but I just nodded.  
  
"She says you have a real gift with Princess, and wants to know if we would like to buy her."  
  
I jumped out of my chair and my mouth dropped open. "Are you serious?!" I cried.  
  
"Yes," Mom said. "Of course, this Ponyta would be a very big birthday present..."  
  
"Please buy her Mom!" I cried, jumping up and down.  
  
Mom uncovered the mouthpiece and said, "Yes, we'll take her," she said, and out a sad little sigh.  
  
"Alright. . .okay. . .okay," she said. "Yes, thank you. Goodbye," she finished, and hung up.  
  
I ran to Mom and flung my arms around her waist. "I can't believe it!" I cried. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!"  
  
"You're welcome," Mom laughed. "But Diana, if you don't take care of her well, we'll have to sell her back and you can't see her."  
  
I smiled. "I PROMISE to take extra-special, good care of her!"  
  
Mom sighed again and smiled the saddest smile. "Let's eat," she said.  
  
~*~*~  
  
After telling Dad and Grandma all about the 'Ponyta incident,' I ran to the Maven's and said hello to my new Ponyta.  
  
"Hey," I heard someone say.  
  
I spun around and saw Shane standing there.  
  
"Hi," I said.  
  
"It was my idea."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I told mom about you and Princess jumping, and she was wondering what to do. Then I suggested that you buy her."  
  
I grinned. "Thanks."  
  
Shane gave me an almost-smile back, and went into the house saying, "The tack and brushes are in that little shed."  
  
I looked around and saw a dilapidated old shed, but the inside was as good as new. All of the Ponyta's brushes and tack were in here. I made a mental note of that.  
  
I ran back to Princess. She whickered at me, and I went inside of her stall.  
  
"Hello," I whispered, wrapping my arms around her neck. "I'm so glad you're mine now. Maybe we'll be famous show jumpers together!"  
  
Princess snorted. Her eyes got big and she neighed in what sounded like fear.  
  
I spun around. Too late, I saw a dark shadow disappear. I ran out of the stall and didn't see anything.  
  
"Hmmm. . ." I said out loud. It was probably Shane, spying on me. What a dork.  
  
I rubbed Princess's neck and closed her stall door. "Behave, Princess Flamemight!" I smiled. "I'll be back after school!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Remember to review when you read! I like reviews! ^_^ 


	4. Chapter Three: I Wanna Ride the Ponyta!

Wheeeeeeeeeee! Reviews! -grins- I especially like reviews from silent readers and people who always review. . .~_^ Wait, that made no sense. Maybe it's because I got back from horseback riding and it's ten at night. Oh, well.  
  
Enjoy chapter three! And some of you people, stop giving stuff away! -coughEdgarcough- ~_^  
  
SHANE BELONGS TO EDGAR BECAUSE EDGAR IS COOL AND THOUGHT OF THIS AMAZING, AWESOME CHARACTER. OR AT LEAST THE NAME. THANK YOU.  
  
~Chapter Three~  
  
I wanted to, but I had no time to visit Princess before school. Morning are very busy in my house, but only because I oversleep twenty minutes of my alarm.  
  
I ran out of the house to the bus stop, and saw Shane already standing there, looking bored.  
  
I caught my breath before talking. "Hey."  
  
Shane nodded.  
  
"Nervous about your first day?"  
  
A shrug.  
  
I decided he was tired and didn't want to talk, so I shut up until the bus came three minutes later.  
  
I sat in my usual seat, seat number twelve. Julie usually sits next to me, and Allison sits in front of us. Or sometimes they switch.  
  
Shane sat in seat six, which was okay with me. I didn't feel like talking to him if he wouldn't talk to me!  
  
Finally, we came to Julie and Allison's stop, and they sat down. We talked and gabbed the whole way to the school. They had noticed Shane, and were asking me about him.  
  
"Don't talk to him," I whispered. "He didn't say a word to me at the bus stop."  
  
Allison shrugged, and then looked at me closely. "You look happy. It's in your eyes."  
  
I gasped and slapped my hand to my head. "I can't believe it! I totally forgot to tell you guys!"  
  
"What?!" my friends urged.  
  
"My mom. . .bought me a Ponyta!" I cried.  
  
Allison and Julie started cheering for me. "Where's the Ponyta?" Julie asked.  
  
"Why did your mom buy it for you?" Allison wanted to know.  
  
"What's its name?" Julie exclaimed.  
  
I thought for a minute. "Boarded at Shane's family's stable, because the Ponyta couldn't be rehomed and I had a special 'connection' with it, and Princess Flamemight."  
  
Julie's mouth dropped open. "That's so cool!"  
  
"Can we see you ride after school?" Allison asked.  
  
"Sure," I grinned. "Just get off at my stop and call your parents at my house."  
  
Julie, Allison, and I slapped high fives.  
  
~*~  
  
School went unbelievably long. All day I stared at the clock, hoping it would hurry up to three-oh-five, when the final bell rings. When school finally let out, Julie and Allison practically ran over everyone getting to our bus. They couldn't wait to see Princess Flamemight.  
  
"Can I ride her?" Allison and Julie asked in unison when we sat down.  
  
"Well-" I started, but I heard Shane say, "That's not a good idea."  
  
Julie, Allison, and I turned around to look at Shane. He was sitting in his seat, staring at me.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"That's not a good idea," Shane repeated. "For one thing, Princess probably wouldn't trust your-" He paused before saying the word. "Friends. And for another, you're not even used to her, so how can you tell them how to ride her?"  
  
Allison and Julie gaped at Shane, narrowing their eyes, but I thought about it.  
  
"I guess you're right," I said. I turned to my friends. "Maybe you should just go home today, and come over later when I learn to ride her better."  
  
"Okay," Julie shrugged. Allison didn't say anything.  
  
~*~*~  
  
I went straight to Princess's stall after school. I couldn't wait to ride her again!  
  
First I took a little longer brushing her, since I heard it was like bonding with the Ponyta or something. In another stall, I saw Danielle grooming one of her Rapidash's, and she smiled and waved to me.  
  
It took a little longer to tack up Princess since Shane wasn't instructing me, but I managed to do it. After grabbing a helmet from the shack, I took Princess by the reins and led her to one of the rings in the field.  
  
I mounted her, and walked her around the ring a few times to warm up. Across the field, I saw Danielle lean over the fence talking to Mom.  
  
I decided to trot. Princess was a very smooth horse, that was for sure. And as long as nothing spooked her, she was pretty obedient.  
  
I pushed my heels into her stomach, and she started galloping. I guided her towards a jump someone had set up.  
  
"Let's jump it," I whispered.  
  
Princess snorted and got into jumping position. I threw myself out of the saddle and up on her neck. Look up, heels down, toes up. . .  
  
When she landed, I felt totally exhilarated, like I had done this a thousand times before.  
  
"Again," I whispered.  
  
I turned Princess around, and we jumped it.  
  
"Princess, you are incredible," I said, while riding her around the ring a couple of times.  
  
"She is," a voice said, which caused Princess to shield back in fright.  
  
I spun around and saw Shane standing by the fence.  
  
"How do you do that?" I asked.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Just appear out of nowhere like that."  
  
"I don't appear out of nowhere," Shane argued. "I was watching you for awhile, and then just now I said something. You were too busy jumping with Princess."  
  
"Hmmph," I muttered.  
  
"Well, it is true what I said before."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That Princess is incredible. My mom was right-you really do have a gift with her. You could probably show jump professionally."  
  
I smiled. "Do you really think so?"  
  
Shane nodded. "In fact, I WOULD encourage you to enter this one huge championship that's coming up in about two months, but you have to be at least twelve to enter."  
  
I groaned. "Well, I'll just have to hope Princess and I will still be interested by then."  
  
Shane started walking towards his house. "I have a feeling you will be," he called.  
  
~*~  
  
After I untacked, brushed, and said goodbye to Princess, I ran to my house. I decided to call Allison and Julie, and have one of our three-way conversations.  
  
They were both a little upset since they didn't see Princess, but they didn't talk about it much. Mostly we talked about school that day.  
  
"Shane is so quiet," Allison said.  
  
"And he looks sort of mean. Like, oh man, I can't explain it. . ." Julie sighed. "Like, I don't know. . .he just has this sort of eerie evilness or something around him."  
  
I laughed. "Well, if he suggested that Mom should buy Princess for me, he can't be that bad."  
  
"I guess," Allison and Julie said together.  
  
"I'm sort of glad he sits in the back, away from us," I added. Allison, Julie, and I sit in the first three seats in the front of the room. The teacher had put Shane in the last seat in the room.  
  
"Yeah. That would be sort of weird if he sat by us," Julie said. "It's sort of like he was following us all day. Remember how he showed up right by your locker? Like he just appeared there somehow?"  
  
I shivered a little, thinking of that. Julie and I were standing by my locker, waiting for Allison. The door to the locker was open, and I thought we were alone in the hall-but when I closed my locker, Shane was standing right there, reminding me that I should be riding Princess after school to get used to her.  
  
I looked at the clock, which suddenly switched to nine-thirty. "Sorry you guys," I said into the phone. "But I have to get to bed now."  
  
"Good night Diana," Julie and Allison said.  
  
"See you tomorrow," I said before hanging up.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Remember. . .when you read, review! It's the smart thing to do! ^^  
  
P.S. If any of you like reading poetry, just go to www.poetry.com and search for author Randi Carrabotta (that's me). EEEK I just typed my name here. . .someone call the FBI! (just kidding ~_^) 


	5. Chapter Four: Happy Twelevth Birthday!

Yay! Reviews! ^_^ Silent readers, be more like raymound and review, review, review! YAY!  
  
Here, finally, is. . .  
  
~Chapter Four~  
  
Two and a half years later. . .  
  
~*~*~  
  
". . .And a new saddle, and a pair of those REALLY nice waterproof riding boots, and that watch I saw in the window at Burdoff's, and-"  
  
"Woah, Diana!" Mom laughed. "Are you sure that's ALL you want for your birthday?"  
  
I shrugged. "Okay, okay. Maybe I am being a little too greedy. But I want- and need-a new saddle. I'm outgrowing the one I use on Princess now. And if I'm going that Young Jumpers Championship, Princess and I have to be in top condition."  
  
Mom's smile faded a little. "Yes, I suppose so," she sighed, before going out of the room.  
  
"Hmm. . ." I muttered. Mom, Dad, even Grandma had been acting really weird lately. They were so glad I was still such a good show jumper on Princess, but it was like they had something else hidden up their sleeve.  
  
I sat on my bed and thought. It had been two and a half years since Mom bought Princess Flamemight, and now we were jumping fences over three feet high. Princess still didn't trust anyone but me, though.  
  
I could wait until I was officially twelve, which would happen in exactly one week. After that, I could go to the Young Jumpers Championship and try to become-well, a champion!  
  
I decided to go see Princess, and maybe take her out for a quick ride before dinner. I hopped off my bed and ran out of the house, quickly telling Grandma as I passed her I was going to see Princess.  
  
"Be back in time for dinner!" she called.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Hello Princess," I cooed when I got to her stall. She whickered rubbed her nose against my cheek.  
  
"Oh ew," I smiled. I got out her brushes and tack, and began working on her. After she was all tacked up, I quickly brought her to the center of a ring and mounted her.  
  
"We need to practice," I told her. "In a week I turn twelve, and that means I can sign up for the championship. And THAT means we have to win it!"  
  
Princess snorted, and I told her to go.  
  
We trotted around the ring for a few minutes before I let her canter, and then jump a fence that was two and a half feet high. We cleared it easy.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Shane brushing Mars Flamethrower. About a year ago, Red Spot had evolved into a Rapidash-who knows how-so Shane had to wait a few more years until he got taller so he could ride Red Spot. Right now, he was too short to control a Rapidash. Mars was still a Ponyta, so he was riding him for the time being.  
  
I pushed my now short hair behind my ears-Mom had finally given in and let me have it cut to my chin-and prepared to jump the fence again.  
  
"You rock, Princess," I smiled when we cleared the jump. I trotted her around the ring a couple of times, thinking of the long two and a half years that had finally passed. I had been looking forward to the Young Jumpers Championship ever since Shane had told me about it, and practiced with Princess nearly every day.  
  
"Diana!" Danielle called from the house. "That was your dad on the phone! He's coming home from work and bringing back dinner, so he wants you back in time."  
  
"Okay!" I called. I slowed Princess to a walk and let her cool off for a few minutes, then dismounted and walked her to her stall. On the way, we passed Shane, who was still brushing Mars. Or, at least, a body brush was in his hand and held up to Mars's coat, but Shane wasn't moving. He seemed to be staring at something else.  
  
"Shane?" I asked. He didn't move.  
  
I shrugged and continued to walk to the stall, when I heard something, a hissing noise, almost.  
  
"Let. . .me. . .out. . ."  
  
"What?" I cried, turning around, seeing who could be talking.  
  
"Out. . .she's still. . .alive. . .must. . .destroy. . ."  
  
"Who's there?" I asked, now more worried.  
  
"Mine. . .they will. . .not. . .continue. . ."  
  
I walked a little faster and reached the stall. I quickly put Princess inside and took off her tack in record time, and quickly rubbed her down.  
  
"Later," I said to her. I ran home, hoping to get rid of that weird voice. But I heard it again.  
  
"Mine. . .destroy. . .get out. . ."  
  
I went inside my house and slammed the door, standing behind it, panting.  
  
"Diana?" Mom called. She walked into the room and saw me in my panicked state. "Honey, what's wrong?" she cried.  
  
I paused before answering. Should I tell her about the voice? I wondered. I decided not to and said I was fine.  
  
"I just wanted to make sure I got home in time for dad," I lied.  
  
Mom cocked her head and looked at me. "Okay," she sighed before walking upstairs.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Happy birthday dear Diana. . .happy birthday to you!" Dad, Mom, and Grandma sang. I pushed my hair from my face and blew out the twelve candles, not bothering to make a wish.  
  
They clapped when the last flame died, and Dad immediately got a knife and started cutting the chocolate-with-vanilla-frosting cake. He put a piece on a plate and handed it to me.  
  
"Mmmm," I smiled, taking a bite. "Good cake, Grandma."  
  
Grandma smiled. "Thank you, birthday girl."  
  
We sat there at the table, eating cake in silence. I was waiting for Julie and Allison. They were going to sleep over for my birthday.  
  
Just as I finished the last bite, the doorbell rang. I jumped up and answered the door.  
  
"Hey you guys!" I cried when I saw my friends standing on the porch each with a backpack, sleeping bag, and a neatly-wrapped present.  
  
"Hey Diana!" Julie said. She handed the present to me. "Happy birthday!"  
  
"Happy birthday," Allison echoed as she handed me her gift. "Uh, my sleeping bag is about to fall out of my hands. Can we go inside?"  
  
I laughed and let them in. We dashed up to my room and dropped everything on the floor.  
  
"We are so neat," I commented, looking at the jumble of blankets, pillows, hairbrushes, and other things that cluttered the floor.  
  
"Oh, I know. Looks just like my room," Julie said, and Allison and I burst out laughing. Julie's room had been a pigsty possibly since before time.  
  
"Oh, who cares about messes! Open your presents!" Allison cried.  
  
"Okay, okay!" I exclaimed, and tore the wrapping paper off of Allison's gift. Inside was a photo album, and half of it was full of pictures of the three of us through the years.  
  
"Awesome!" I cried. I turned to one particular picture, where we were in the second grade. Allison was sticking her tongue out, Julie was crossing her eyes, and I was cocking my head with my eyes wide open. Our arms were around each other.  
  
"I've been looking for this picture forever!" I said happily. "I thought I had it in my drawer, but I looked and it wasn't there. . ."  
  
"Well, now you have it. Open my gift!" Julie whined.  
  
I quickly unwrapped Julie's present, the waterproof riding boot I had been wanting!  
  
"Thank you!" I cried, immediately pulling them out of the box and trying them on. "I'll rock the championship in these boots. Now lets just hope Mom gets me a new saddle."  
  
Julie and Allison laughed, and I cleaned up the wrapping paper. We spent the next couple of hours playing Truth or Dare, dancing, watching movies, playing video games, and just talking. It was four in the morning before we fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~  
  
I woke up at noon the next day, which was Saturday. I looked at the floor and saw Allison mumbling something in her sleep, and Julie snoring away.  
  
I giggled and quietly hopped out of bed. I quickly got dressed and ran downstairs.  
  
"Hey Mom!" I said, seeing her cooking something at the stove. "What's for breakfast?"  
  
"Waffles, bacon, and eggs," she answered quietly, and turned around.  
  
"So, you're officially twelve, huh?" she smiled. "Going to the Young Jumpers Championship?"  
  
"Yeah, of course!" I smiled.  
  
Dad and Grandma appeared from the living room, carrying a huge gift-wrapped object.  
  
I knew-I just KNEW-what it was. I quickly tore through the paper to reveal a brand-new fake leather saddle.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" I cried, flinging my arms around Mom's waist, then Dad's, then Grandma's. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!"  
  
"That's your birthday present for the next five years," Dad joked.  
  
I stared at my new saddle and smiled. "Oh, Daddy."  
  
"Finally got the saddle, huh?" I heard a voice say. I spun around and saw Allison and Julie standing there, looking all bleary-eyed.  
  
"Yeah!" I exclaimed.  
  
"We heard you screaming from upstairs," Julie complained, but smiled.  
  
"I'm going to try it on Princess later," I said. "After you guys leave."  
  
Julie and Allison pretended to look shocked, but then hugged me.  
  
"We're all twelve! Yay!" we cheered.  
  
"Ok you guys," Mom said. "Breakfast is getting cold."  
  
We all sat down to eat and gobbled up the waffles and bacon, leaving most of the eggs behind. A few minutes later, Allison and Julie's mothers came by in their cars to pick up my friends.  
  
"Bye!" I called as they walked out the door. "See you Monday!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
About an hour later, I was able to totally wake up and get over to Princess's stall. It was a little awkward lugging the saddle, but I didn't mind, especially since I was wearing my new boots.  
  
"Hello Princess!" I called when I approached my Ponyta's stall. "I have a new saddle for you!"  
  
Princess stuck her head out of the stall and whinnied. I put the saddle down and rushed over to rub her nose.  
  
"Where did you get that saddle?" I heard someone asked. I spun around and saw Shane standing there with Mars's reins in his hands.  
  
"I got it for my birthday," I answered. "And stop sneaking up on me like that. You do it enough at school."  
  
It was true. Shane had this weird way of popping up out of nowhere and sometimes scaring me half to death. After two and a half years at school, he still had no friends-at least, none that I knew of. He was really quiet most of the time and stared into space a lot.  
  
"Oh," Shane answered, and stared at me, the saddle, and then walked away with Mars without another word.  
  
"Hmph," I muttered. How rude. He hadn't even said happy birthday or anything. What is WITH this guy?  
  
The new saddle fit perfectly on Princess. It was like whoever made it created it just for me and Princess. Once her tack was on, I led her out to the middle of a ring and mounted her and walked her around a few times.  
  
I was just started to trot when Danielle came running out with something in her hand. "Diana," she shouted, startling Princess a little. I stopped her, and she stood nervously.  
  
"Diana," Mrs. Mavens said again, huffing and puffing. She was holding some sheets of paper in her hand. "I have some stuff you need to fill out if you want to go to the Young Jumpers Championship. Just have April-er, your mom- read it over and then when it's all filled out give it back to me."  
  
"Okay," I said. "Can you hold onto the papers until I'm done riding?"  
  
Danielle smiled. "Sure," she said, and started walking back to the house. "Nice saddle," she called over her shoulder.  
  
I grinned.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Remember, please be nice and review! Now I must watch ZIM! 


	6. Chapter Five: Championship News

Hanni. . .you must be paaaaaaaaaaatient. ^_~  
  
This chapter's sort of short, but I'm being lazy and some other stuff is happening at the moment. So please leave a review. Beep!  
  
~Chapter Five~  
  
"Yada, yada, yada. . ." Mom said dully, while reading over the papers Danielle had given me. "Okay, honey. This sounds fine. You can sign up."  
  
"YAY!" I cried, jumping up and down.  
  
"By the way, where is this championship anyway?" Mom asked.  
  
"Hmmm. . .I don't know," I admitted. "I'll asked Mrs. Mavens tomorrow. Or Shane. Maybe he'll know."  
  
Mom nodded and handed me the bunch of papers she had signed. "Why don't you just give Danielle these papers now, and ask her?"  
  
"Okay!" I cried. I jogged out the door and to the next house. I rang the bell.  
  
Luckily, Danielle answered so I didn't have to waste time with Shane. "Hi," I said. "Mom filled out these papers."  
  
"Oh, good," she said, and took them from my outstretched hand. "That was fast."  
  
"By the way," I started. "Where is the championship being held?"  
  
"Ecruteak City," Mrs. Mavens answered.  
  
~*~*~  
  
As soon as I got home from delivering the papers, I knew it was dinnertime. I could smell Grandma's homemade chicken wings. My mouth watered just as the thought.  
  
There was also salad to eat. When we all sat down at the table, we each took a bunch of chicken wings and only a little salad.  
  
Mom was starting to shove a forkful of salad in her mouth when she asked, "So, where is that championship? Did you ask?"  
  
"Yeah," I said. I peeled some skin off of a chicken wing. "It's in Ecruteak City."  
  
Mom's face turned about three shades of pale, her mouth dropped open, and her fork fell from her hand, spreading salad all over the table. The dining room plummeted to the quietest I've ever heard it.  
  
"Ec. . .Ecruteak City?" she whispered, taking short, raspy breaths.  
  
"Um, yeah," I said again. "That's what Mrs. Mavens said."  
  
Dad stared at Mom, equally pale. He raised his eyebrows, his eyes big. Mom looked at him and bit her lip.  
  
"Excuse us," Dad said, and Mom and him got up and walked downstairs. I heard a door slam behind them.  
  
I looked at Grandma, who looked shocked. "What was THAT all about?" I asked.  
  
Grandma shook her head, as if she was in trance. "Oh. . .I don't know. Don't know at all."  
  
Her voice was high and squeaky, so I knew she was lying. I decided not to push it. My family has always been mysterious.  
  
Like one time, when I was six, I barged into Mom's room asking for another pillow. Mom had been sitting on her bed holding and staring at something, but as soon as I walked into her room, she shoved the thing under her blanket. She didn't hide it well enough, though, and I saw what I concluded to be a Pokeball.  
  
Or the key that Mom always wears around her neck on a golden chain. Or the three rings that she wears-two golden, and one silver-that have odd snake- like creatures on them. Or the fact that every time she hears the name 'Anthony', she winces.  
  
I took a bite of my chicken wing and stared downstairs. Grandma and I ate in silence, the only noise being our chewing, for about twenty minutes until Dad and Mom finally emerged from downstairs. Some of the color had come back to Mom's face, but now she looked a little. . .excited.  
  
"Mom, what's up?" I asked innocently.  
  
"Nothing, nothing."  
  
I knew she was lying, but once again, I didn't push it.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Right after school, I didn't even go home for a snack. I raced right to Princess and started grooming her.  
  
"I need to get you ready for the championship!" I whispered to her as I used the currycomb. "It's next Saturday!"  
  
Princess snorted and closed her eyes, enjoying the mini-massage she was getting from the currycomb.  
  
I began humming a tune and switched brushes. Princess didn't like the body brush as much, but still stood there and let me brush her.  
  
I was almost done with her stomach when her eyes shot open and she neighed in fear. She reared and nearly killed me stomping down.  
  
"Princess!" I cried. "What's wrong?"  
  
Princess continued to go mad. I was afraid I was seriously going to get hurt, so I opened her stall door, and to my surprise, Princess shot out so fast I was sure she was going to evolve on the spot. She ran across three rings and to some trees. Once at the trees, she stopped suddenly and stood there. I ran up to her.  
  
Princess was as still as a statue, but her eyes were burning redder than any Rapidash's. Short breaths were coming from her nostrils.  
  
"Princess?" I asked again. She stared at the trees, making no movement. Finally, something black shot from the trees, into the sky, and towards more forest.  
  
Princess neighed and reared again, sounding like if she could, she would destroy whatever had been there. When she saw it was gone, she galloped back to her stall and stood there as if nothing had happened.  
  
"What was THAT all about?" I asked when I got back to the stall, huffing and puffing.  
  
"Fear."  
  
I swiveled my head around and saw Shane standing about a foot away from Princess's stall, holding both the reins to Mars and Red Spot. Spot look absolutely huge compared to Mars. I hoped I would be really tall before Princess evolved.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"She's afraid of something," Shane echoed.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
Shane tugged on the reins and started walking away. "I just know," he said, leading the Pokemon out to another field.  
  
I grabbed the body brush and started roughly brushing Princess, gritting my teeth. Who did Shane think he was? HE didn't even know what that black thing was. How did he even know what had happened? I didn't see him at all when I came over, and assumed he was in the house.  
  
"Shane, what a pain," I muttered. Princess snorted at my bad rhyme. I laughed and rubbed her muzzle.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Remember! You like? You review! You hate? You review! You just scrolled through the chapter to the bottom? You review! Get the point? ^_^ 


	7. Chapter Six: The Championship!

Hey hey hey, remember me? Ha ha ha. I know I've been neglecting poor Diana. It's just that so much stuff has been going on in my life and I've been feeling uninspired to write more of this. But just yesterday I reserved my Sapphire game and BOOM!  
  
One things I was doing while not updating this fic was drawing, and I drew this really kawaii picture of Diana, April, and a Dragonair (oooooh is it Mystic? Such suspense ~_^). To see go here:   
  
There are a few little mistakes, like both of their hair is supposed to be darker and Diana's hair should be a little shorter. But otherwise I think it turned out pretty good ^_^  
  
Oh and Meep, who says all of these Ponytas are average Ponytas? Plus Ash was riding a Ponyta in that one episode, and that's where I got the idea for Diana to have a Ponyta.  
  
Whatever. I know you're all getting bored of reading this sooo. . .FINALLY, after three (? I can't count ^_^;;) months. . .  
  
~Chapter Six~  
  
A week later, I was at the Maven's house at six-thirty in the morning. It was going to take about four hours to get to Ecruteak City, and the competition started at one. We were going to make it early, but that was good-it would give Princess a chance to check out what she would be jumping.  
  
"Oh, good, Diana, you're here," Danielle said, and yawned. "Come on, let's worry about Princess's tack first, and then her." She pointed a very large trailer that had been parked on one of the rings. "Put the tack in the boxes in there."  
  
"That trailer's kind of big," I commented, walking to the shed to get Princess's tack and brushes.  
  
"Oh, it's not just for Princess. Shane's jumping on Mars."  
  
I nearly tripped. "What?" I asked, trying not to sound completely surprised. He hadn't said anything to ME about it.  
  
"Yup. So hopefully Princess won't be too nervous."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I think she'll do fine. You've been working wonders on her ever since you bought her."  
  
I grinned and walked inside the shack and retrieved Princess's brushes, her saddle, the girth, her new fancy bridle with a little nameplate on one side of the cheek piece, and a halter and lead rope.  
  
"Whoa!" Danielle laughed, and took some of the stuff I was juggling.  
  
"Thanks," I laughed.  
  
We hurried up the ramp into the trailer and put all the stuff in the appropriate boxes, except for the halter and lead rope. I held those in my hand and ran to my Ponyta's stall.  
  
"Oh Princess," I cooed. She had been eating some hay, but now she looked up and whinnied.  
  
"You know today's a big day," I whispered, putting the halter on Princess. "In mere hours, we're going to be showing off our skills to lots of people!"  
  
Princess neighed as I lead her out of her stall and into the trailer. She walked the ramp like it was nothing.  
  
"Good girl," I said. I saw Shane walking out of Mars's stall, leading him with a lead rope. Shane quickly walked him up the ramp and into the trailer.  
  
"Diana, why don't you go home and get your family ready," Danielle said. "Shane and I just have to pack up some hay and water and you guys's helmets, then we're leaving. It'll take about twenty minutes."  
  
"Okay," I cried, running home. I dashed up to my room and quickly put in clean jodhpurs, socks, and the fancy, white, collared T-shirt Danielle had given me the day before into a bag. I slipped on my boots. I ran downstairs to the car and threw the bag into the backseat. I would change in the Pokemon Center or something.  
  
"Hey Mom!" I cried when we were back in the house. "We're leaving in about twenty minutes!"  
  
Mom appeared in front of me somehow and nodded. "Okay," she said.  
  
I noticed a little bulge coming from her pocket, but I didn't get a chance to say anything about it because Dad suddenly came thundering down the stairs. He picked me up and spun me around.  
  
"It's Diana, the world-famous show jumper about to enter the very best event in her life!" he cried.  
  
"Daddy," I complained with a smile.  
  
He put me down and grinned. "I can't wait to see you jump," he said. "I've just seen you jump the pathetic fences by the Maven's, but now I get to see you REALLY jump."  
  
I smiled. His enthusiasm was rubbing off on me, despite how tired I was. I never woke up at six-thirty in the morning on ANY Saturday.  
  
I walked outside and saw Danielle slamming the door shut to the trailer. She noticed me and smiled. "We're leaving now," she said.  
  
"Okay!" I called back, just as I saw Shane get into the car. Danielle hitched the trailer to the car and I ran back inside.  
  
"We have to go now!" I exclaimed. My whole family walked sleepily to the car. Dad got into the driver's seat, Mom in the passenger seat, and Grandma sat in the back with me.  
  
"Let's go," Dad announced when he saw the trailer pull out and drive onto the road.  
  
The first hour was boring because we always go into Cherrygrove City and Violet City. Dad works in Violet, and I go to school in Cherrygrove. But two hours later, we had reached Azalea Town, and we took an extra half hour driving through there. There were Slowpoke EVERYWHERE.  
  
"What's with the Slowpoke?" I asked.  
  
"People in Azalea Town think Slowpoke bring them good luck," Mom answered. "About four hundred years ago, there was a very long and hard drought here. But one day, a Slowpoke yawned and it started raining."  
  
I laughed. "That's pretty funny."  
  
"It is," Mom agreed.  
  
"How do you know that?" I asked.  
  
Mom looked uncomfortable for a minute before saying, "I have my ways," and stared out the window as we finally drove into Goldenrod City.  
  
I saw the trailer stop near a Pokemon Center, so we parked next to them, and I got out of the car.  
  
"We're going to eat lunch here," Danielle announced when she hopped out of her car. "There's a really neat restaurant on top of the Goldenrod Mall."  
  
"Cool," I answered, and followed my parents and Danielle and Shane to the HUGE mall. There were six floors, so we took the elevator to the top.  
  
"What kinds of stuff do they sell here?" I asked, awed.  
  
"Mostly items for traveling trainers," Mom answered.  
  
"People actually WALK this far?" I said, wrinkling my nose.  
  
Mom laughed, kind of sadly. "Yes," she sighed as we approached the restaurant.  
  
We were immediately seated in two tables that had been pushed together. The waitress asked what we wanted to drink. I decided just to have water. I was suddenly very nervous-the championship was only a few hours away. I did want whatever I ate or drank to come up again.  
  
We were served our drinks quickly and ordered our food. I got a plate of French fries. I don't think my stomach could have taken anything else.  
  
Shane, however, ordered mass amounts of food and inhaled. Danielle, who was sitting next to me, leaned over and whispered, "He's a human vacuum cleaner."  
  
I snorted, and water almost came shooting out of my nose, but I managed to hide it.  
  
Eventually, we finally finished eating and were back on our way. We still had another hour to go before we finally reached Ecruteak City.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Finally, an hour later, I was able to get out of the car and stretch.  
  
"Ugh," I complained as I stood in front of the Pokemon Center. "I've never spent that long in a car before.  
  
Grandma laughed.  
  
Mom handed me my back with my clothes in it. "Here," she said. "Change now. And stay here. Your father and I have to go somewhere."  
  
"Where?" I asked, taking the bag.  
  
"Just. . .somewhere," Mom answered, and rushed hand-in-hand with Dad. I saw Shane out of the corner of my eye walking in the same direction.  
  
I sighed and found a bathroom in the Pokemon Center and quickly changed.  
  
"That's Diana. My professional jumper," Grandma winked.  
  
Danielle got up from her seat and jogged to me. "Oh good," she said. "The stadium where the championship is is about a block away from here. I need to you help me get Princess and Mars settled."  
  
"Where's Shane?" I asked.  
  
Danielle shrugged. "As soon as we stopped, he ran right out of the car. Didn't even say where he was going." She shrugged again and opened the door to the trailer.  
  
Princess was snorting and pawing the floor of the trailer. I knew she was dying to get out, so I got inside, found her halter and a lead rope, and led her out.  
  
Danielle clipped a halter on Mars, and she followed me out.  
  
~*~*~  
  
There was a small paddock where the Ponytas could run around and graze. We decided to leave them there for about a half an hour, then get them brushed and tacked up.  
  
"I still have to find Shane," Mrs. Mavens sighed. "He KNOWS he supposed to be helping me here. . ." she muttered.  
  
"Yeah," I added. "Mom and Dad disappeared too."  
  
"We'll find them," Danielle said, and walked out of the arena.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Half an hour later, there was no sign of Mom or Dad, but Shane had showed up at the paddock about five seconds before Danielle was about to scream.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked Shane. He was ghostly pale and his hands were shaking.  
  
Shane shook his head and got out Mars's brushes.  
  
"That's what you get for caring about Shane Maven," I muttered to Princess and I started grooming her. She paid no attention to my complaints and closed her eyes, enjoying the little massage of the currycomb.  
  
"Hey you guys!" Danielle suddenly cried. "We're going to start getting into position in ten minutes! You gotta tack up now!"  
  
"Eeeeee!" I screeched, causing Princess to jump a little.  
  
"Save your jumping for the fences!" I cried, and grabbed Princess's saddle pad and saddle. I quickly put the saddle on, and then her fancy new bridle.  
  
"You look like a princess. . .Princess," I grinned.  
  
"ATTENTION!" a voice boomed over a loudspeaker. "WILL CONTESTANT NUMBER ONE PLEASE REPORT TO THE FRONT OF THE ARENA."  
  
"What number am I?" I asked Danielle.  
  
"You're number three," she answered. "Shane's number two. You just go right after him."  
  
"Okay," I answered, put on my helmet, and rubbed Princess's neck.  
  
"HERE IS CONTESTANT NUMBER ONE IN THE YOUNG JUMPER'S CHAMPIONSHIP!" the announced cried. "THIS IS NICOLE SNALVE, AGE THIRTEEN, RIDING HER PONYTA GREAT BALLS OF FIRE!"  
  
I heard the audience clapping and grinned. In a matter of minutes, they would be clapping for me!  
  
I adjusted my helmet and tapped my foot. I hope this Nicole person finished soon. . .  
  
"AND GREAT JOB NICOLE, WITH FOUR MINUTES AND FIVE SECONDS, TWO FAULTS!"  
  
The audience cheered some more, and I heard some loud people shouting, "WOO- HOO! GO NICOLE!" I assumed these people were her parents and grinned. I hoped Mom and Dad came back from wherever they are.  
  
"NEXT CONTESTANT IS SHANE MAVEN, AGE TWELEVE, RIDING HIS PONYTA MARS FLAMETHROWER!"  
  
My grin got wider. I hope Shane did good, but I knew he wouldn't do as well as me!  
  
"We're the perfect team," I whispered to Princess, and scratched her behind her ear. She whinnied.  
  
I looked out from the little stable I was standing in, and saw the tiniest glimpse of Shane. None of the fences were knocked down, and he was going pretty fast. I looked a little closer and saw his face was still pale. Was it from nervousness?  
  
Shane finished his course quickly and walked Mars around while the announcer blared out more stuff.  
  
"GREAT JOB, SHANE, WITH THREE MINUTES AND ONE SECOND, AND ZERO FAULTS!"  
  
I heard Danielle cheering so loud, I wouldn't be surprised if people in Kanto heard it. That WAS a very good a very good run. I hoped I could do better, or at least match up.  
  
"CONTESTANT NUMBER THREE IS DIANA TAMER, AGE TWELEVE, RIDING HER PONYTA PRINCESS FLAMEMIGHT!"  
  
I took a deep breath. "This is it!" I whispered, and walked out to the area. I looked up at the audience and saw Mom and Dad sitting in the first row of bleachers. I grinned as I mounted Princess.  
  
Some man was standing on the edge of the arena. He had a stopwatch in his hand, so I assumed he was the timer.  
  
"On the count of three. . ." he called to me. "One. . .two. . .THREE!"  
  
On three I dug my heels into Princess's sides and she took off at a canter. A fence was coming up. I stood up in the stirrups, threw myself forward, and we cleared the jump. And the next. And the next.  
  
It seemed like five seconds later, but after Princess and I cleared the last jump, I looked at the stopwatch and saw two minutes and fifty-nine seconds.  
  
"EXCELLENT ROUNTED DIANA!" the announcer cried. "TWO MINUTES AND FIFTY-NINE SECONDS, WITH ZERO FAULTS! DIANA IS CURRENTLY IN FIRST PLACE!"  
  
I dismounted and smiled. I led Princess to a little area in the back, away from the arena.  
  
To my surprise, Mom and Dad were there. Mom's face looked a little wet, and her eyes were red. Her whole body was shaking and it seemed like she was having trouble breathing.  
  
"Mom?" I asked in alarm.  
  
"Gre . . .Great job honey," Mom whispered, and burst into tears.  
  
"Mom?" I cried.  
  
"Something happened," Dad whispered to me, putting an arm around her shoulder. "We'd rather not talk about it. And great job," he smiled, but it was an afraid smile.  
  
I decided not to worry, but something was nagging me in the back of my mind. I wanted to find out what happened and fix it.  
  
But I couldn't.  
  
About a half an hour later, all of us jumpers reported out to the arena. A man in a suit and tie was holding a piece of paper. Behind him were three large trophies and envelopes.  
  
"We have our winners," the man said. "In third place is Amanda Hinelo, with her Rapidash Angel Wings!"  
  
A tall, pretty girl held the reins of her graceful Rapidash and walked up to the man. He handed her the small bronze trophy and one of the envelopes.  
  
"In second place is Shane Maven, with his Ponyta Mars Flamethrower!"  
  
A small smile flickered on Shane's face, but it quickly disappeared. Mars and Shane walked up to the man and got a silver trophy and another envelope.  
  
"Our first place winner. . .with an impressive time. . .is Diana Tamer, with her Ponyta, Princess Flamemight!"  
  
My mouth dropped open. I stood there, feeling and looking stupid until Princess nudged my shoulder, almost as if she knew what was happening. I walked up to the man and received my huge gold trophy and the last of the envelopes.  
  
"In six months, the winners will report back here and compete with the three winners in Kanto! Then, those three winners will again compete against each other to win the GRAND CHAMPIONSHIP!" he explained, bellowing out the last two words.  
  
"Cool," I muttered. I wondered what the grand championship meant, but I decided to let it go for now.  
  
The people who didn't win sadly left the arena to trailers, probably to go home to wherever they lived. Mom walked up to me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders.  
  
"Congratulations, honey," she said. "I'm so proud of you."  
  
"We all are," Grandma grinned.  
  
~*~*~  
  
It just took ten minutes to untack, brush, and load the Ponytas into the trailer. Mom went into the Pokemon to use the bathroom, Grandma was sitting in the backseat, and Dad was carefully loading my trophy into the trunk.  
  
I started walking to the car when someone touched my shoulder. I gasped and spun around. Shane was there.  
  
"Hi," he said.  
  
"Oh. Hi," I said.  
  
"Um. . ." he stuttered, and stared at his feet. "Well, congratulations. I mean, good job. I mean. . ."  
  
I smiled. "Thanks. You didn't do too bad yourself. Second place is excellent."  
  
Shane looked up from his feet. He stared me intently, and I couldn't blink. We stared at each other like that until Shane blinked about fifty times in a second and did a little jump.  
  
I frowned. "What?" I asked.  
  
"See you. . .whenever," Shane called, running to his car.  
  
I sighed and got into the backseat. It was going to be a lo-o-o-ong ride home.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah! Don't worry, I'll continue to update this more. . .if you leave reviews *cough* ~_^ 


	8. Chapter Seven: The Key? After the Champi...

Hey hey! I'm glad you all liked that I updated ^_^ If I manage not to go insane, I'll continue to update every week or so. Or something. Actually I guess I'll just update if I get reviews *hint hint* ~_^  
  
Oh, and Hanni, thanks for reviewing the Pepsi Twist. . .thing (it definitely wasn't a fic O_o). That's good you actually are Hanni B O_O  
  
Now! Onto the chapter! READ YOU PITIFUL MORTALS! MUHAHAHA!  
  
Ummm. . .*cough*  
  
~Chapter Seven~  
  
Once we were all settled and driving home, I opened the envelope that came with my trophy. Inside was a little certificate and some information about the next championship in six months. "Hey Mom," I said from the backseat. "This next competition is in the same place. Convenient, huh?"  
  
Mom cleared her throat and gave a shaky laugh. "Yeah. That's. . .good."  
  
I shrugged and reread the letter.  
  
~*~*~  
  
When we finally got back, I made sure Princess was settled then I ran up to my room. I had to call Allison and Julie and tell them everything.  
  
The phone rang once. . .twice. . .  
  
Someone knocked on my door. "Honey? Can I come in?" It was Mom.  
  
I sighed and hung up the phone. I guess I could call Allie and Julie later.  
  
"Sure," I said, leaning back on my pillows.  
  
Mom slowly opened the door and walked into my room. Whatever she wanted to tell me, I could tell she was nervous. Her face was pale again and her eyes were a little glassy.  
  
"Diana. . ." she started, sitting on my bed. "I have something I want to give you."  
  
I sat up a little and smiled. "What is it?"  
  
Mom took a deep, shaky breath and took a golden chain off of her neck. She reached out for my hand, flattened my palm, and put whatever was on the chain in my hand, and closed my fingers around it.  
  
Mom got up and left the room, her pigtails flying behind her. I could swear she was crying, but I couldn't hear a sound from her as she walked downstairs.  
  
I looked down and opened my hand. On my palm was the key that Mom always wore.  
  
I stared down at it. What the heck was she giving me an old key for? I always asked what it opened, but she would just smile and stare out into space. She never took it off. Never. And now it was in my hand.  
  
There was something about that key, though. Holding gave me a warm, fuzzy feeling inside, and for some reason, I couldn't just throw it in my jewelry box and forget about it. I opened the clasp and put on the key.  
  
~*~*~  
  
I hid the key under my shirt the next day at school. I didn't have the urge to tell Allie and Julie about it. It was like they wouldn't understand. . .  
  
I told them all about the championship instead. They cheered when they found out I won first place, but groaned when they heard Shane won second.  
  
"That means you have to compete against him again at the other championship," Allison pointed out.  
  
"So?" I laughed. "I beat him this time, so I'll beat him again."  
  
At that moment, I got a chill up my spine. I turned my head around and saw Shane standing about two feet away from my little group, just leaning against a desk. He was staring at us, not blinking.  
  
I gritted my teeth and whirled my head around, causing my hair to flop around my ears.  
  
"God, who does he think he is?" I muttered. "He spies on me all the time when I'm with Princess, does he have to do it at school?"  
  
"Uh, Diana," Julie laughed. "I think you're making a big deal about this. . .I mean, he's just standing there."  
  
"He's staring at me!" I said in a loud whisper. "He's spying on me. Just like when I'm with Princess. It looks like he's brushing Mars, but he doesn't even move the brush! He just stares at the wall or something."  
  
Julie opened her mouth to say something, but then the bell rang, so we had to run to our desks.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Since Princess had traveled so much and had gotten a lot of exercise over the weekend, I didn't jump her when I got home and to her stall. I just gave her a very good brushing and took her for some walks around the ring.  
  
"I still can't believe we won first place!" I said to Princess.  
  
"I believe it," someone said. I turned Princess around and saw Shane trotting Mars around a fence, but he slowed to a walk when he passed me.  
  
"Uh. . .thanks?" I said, only it sounded more like a question.  
  
"Your time and jumps. . .they were really. . .nice," Shane added quietly. He brought Mars to a halt and just sat there, staring down at the ground.  
  
I cut across the ring and rode up to the fence. "Thanks," I smiled.  
  
Shane looked up with a surprised look and stared at me with those big green eyes of his like he had at the competition. That tickly feeling returned to my spine and I cleared my throat and trotted away and around the ring.  
  
"What the heck is going on?" I muttered. It wasn't that I hated Shane. It was just that he was so hard to get along with, and he was so quiet. There was nothing wrong with someone being quiet, but you think they would try talking to someone once in awhile.  
  
But then again, he wasn't someone I liked. He was an acquaintance, just someone who was always there, like milk in the fridge or Pidgey's.  
  
I shook my head and looked my watch. I would have to be home for dinner in about ten minutes, so I dismounted and led Princess back to her stall.  
  
I untacked her and brushed her coat well before giving her a final pat on the muzzle and jogging home, the key thumping against my neck.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Dinner that night was potatoes, chicken, and salad. It was one of my favorite dinners, but I could only pick at my food. I couldn't understand why. Everything was great-in six months I was going to try to win another championship on my favorite Ponyta, school was fine, and everything was. . .fine.  
  
So why did I have an uneasy feeling?  
  
"Diana, honey, are you alright?" Mom asked me about five minutes into dinner. She leaned over in her chair and felt my forehead.  
  
I brushed her hand away. "I'm fine, I'm fine. Just. . .a little tired, I guess." I faked a yawn.  
  
Dad smiled. "Well, you should get to bed early tonight."  
  
I shrugged. "Yeah."  
  
We finished dinner about ten minutes later, and after I put my dishes in the sink, instead of flopping on the couch and staring at the TV like I usually do after dinner, I went up to my room instead and flopped on my bed.  
  
Something was definitely going on, and I had this very strange feeling it had something to do with Shane.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Oooo I bet the suspense is killing you. I know it's killing me. I have no idea what's going to happen. I never plan my stories, not ever O_O I just write whatever comes to mind, which is why some chapters of this and April sort of make no sense.  
  
ANYWAY!. . .review! You all know I loooooove reviews ^_^ 


	9. Chapter Eight: The Next Championship! A ...

Hey hey! Guess what you all get in this chapter! A list of facts about the Tamer epic I bet you NEVER knew!  
  
***FACTS***  
  
1. I created April while laying on the futon one summer evening, staring out into the rain. Doesn't that sound familiar in the first chapter of 'April'. . .?  
  
2. I named and modeled Danny after my first crush in 4th grade ^_^  
  
3. My dad's middle name is Anthony. Oooo scary O_O Anthony sort of acts like my dad at certain times. . .  
  
4. Danny was actually supposed to be Lance (you know, the dude you battle after the Elite Four?), but then I realized he just wasn't as cute (though he IS still pretty cute ~_^), and some involuntary mantra in my head said not do use Lance. So I didn't.  
  
5. I was originally going to have Danny and April divorce and April goes back to live in the Den, but that would just not be cool. I don't think Diana would like being raised by a single parent.  
  
6. I modeled Diana after my real-life friend Diana. That's also where I got the name ^_^  
  
7. My friend Edgar created Shane, and he kept suggesting that Shane be April's long-lost brother or something, but I thought my idea was so much cooler ^_^ (Sorry Edgar!)  
  
8. Diana only rides her Ponyta because I ride horses in real life!  
  
9. You know how Diana jumps on Princess and I keep describing jumping tournaments and stuff? I actually have no idea how to jump on a horse. No clue! I can barely even canter yet. ^_^;;  
  
10. Allison and Julie (Diana's friends) are names of real friends of mine. And that one picture Diana got for her birthday? We are all actually in that pose. It's a pretty freaky picture.  
  
Hmmm. . .can't think of any more right now. I bet you didn't even read them! You probably skipped down right to the chapter!  
  
Fine, fine. You can read it.  
  
Oh, and Hanni, if by "teasing" you mean that boy calls you funny names, trips you, steals your lunch, and bumps into you causing your books to fall, he likes you. If he calls you cannot-write-here names, almost gets you expelled, ruins the 50% of your grade report without apologizing, watch out, because he's going to beat you up in front of the guy you really do like.  
  
How do I know that? Uhh. . .let's just say I have my sources o.O  
  
~Chapter Eight~  
  
Six months later. . .  
  
~*~*~  
  
I slammed my hand on my alarm clock and slowly opened my eyes.  
  
"I hope I win this thing," I muttered. "Otherwise I'm getting up early for nothing."  
  
I literally rolled out of bed, tangled up in the covers. I really had no desire to get out of bed, even if the next championship was today.  
  
"DIANA!" Mom yelled from downstairs. "GET UP!!!"  
  
I groaned and somehow stood up. I slowly got dressed and did this sort of zombie-walk downstairs.  
  
Mom and Dad were eating breakfast. Dad looked up at me and laugh. "You really CAN wake up the dead," he laughed.  
  
"Neeeed foood," I mumbled. I poured myself a bowl of cereal.  
  
"So, are you excited about today?" Mom asked when I sat down.  
  
I suddenly woke up and grinned. "Of course! I love every moment I spend with Princess." I looked around the room, and didn't see Grandma at all. "Isn't Grandma coming?" I asked.  
  
"No," Mom said, and stared at the table.  
  
"Oh, okay," I shrugged. It would've been nice to have her support, but as long as I had Mom's and Dad's, I was fine.  
  
Right after breakfast, Mom and Dad went next door with me to help pack up Princess's stuff. Unfortunately, I think we arrived at a bad time.  
  
Shane was in Mars's stall, getting his brushes and tack. Danielle was feeding her Rapidash's, yelling at Shane about something.  
  
"I still can't believe you! You KNOW-"  
  
Shane dropped the bridle he was carrying and stared at his mother, his eyes hard and cold. "You know what? I don't know. THAT'S the problem."  
  
Danielle started to say something, but just then, her and Shane noticed Mom, Dad, and I by Princess's stall staring at them. Shane's eyes immediately softened, and I had to look away.  
  
"Uh, sorry about that," Danielle laughed. "Ready for today, kiddo?" she asked me with a wink.  
  
I grinned. "You bet!"  
  
Danielle grinned back. "Get Princess's tack and brushes and put them in the same trunk from the last show. And get your clothes ready too."  
  
I gasped. "Mom!" I cried. "Can you get my jodhpurs and stuff? I have them on my chair, but I totally forgot about them."  
  
Mom laughed. "Okay, sweetie. I'll get them and put them in the car."  
  
"Thanks," I smiled.  
  
"Thanks a lot, now what am I supposed to do?" Dad asked, pretending to be mad.  
  
I giggled. "Can you just walk her around for me?"  
  
"Sure!" Dad agreed. He looked at Princess. "Um, do I get a rope or something. . .?"  
  
"Oh yeah, you're halter-impaired," I laughed. I snapped the halter and lead rope on my Ponyta and handed the rope to Dad. "Here you go."  
  
Dad grinned sheepishly and led Princess out of her stall and around the paddock.  
  
I grabbed her saddle and bridle and hurried out to the trailer. I walked up the ramp and saw Shane already putting Mars's stuff away.  
  
All of a sudden, my hands got really sweaty and I nearly dropped the saddle. Shane turned around and gave me a weird look. I coughed and put Princess's stuff in the trunk and ran out of the trailer. That tickly feeling was back up my spine.  
  
What was going on? This was only Shane. The guy I saw every day in school and nearly every day when I rode Princess.  
  
I shook my head and found Dad. He was still leading Princess around, but she wasn't happy about it. Her ears were flat on her head and she was snorting. I guess she still didn't trust certain people after all this time.  
  
"Mean face!" I cried to Princess, and she snorted again. I turned to Dad. "I'll take it now." Dad sighed with relief and handed the lead rope to me. Princess's ears perked up and she almost seemed to smile.  
  
"Can't waste your energy today," I whispered, leading her towards the trailer. "Gotta save it for those jumps."  
  
Princess whinnied in return.  
  
~*~*~  
  
I slept most of the way to Ecruteak. I didn't even wake up when we went to the restaurant-Mom had to order some fries for me for later. I was surprised when I opened my eyes and we were suddenly at the Pokemon Center in Ecruteak City.  
  
I yawned. "Are we here already?"  
  
"Yes," Mom laughed. She got out of the car and opened my door. "You sleepyhead," she winked. She disappeared for a second and returned with a tote bag. "Here are your clothes," she said. "Change quickly in the Center and then Shane and Danielle want you to help unload the Ponytas."  
  
"Okay," I blinked, still trying to clear my head. I grabbed the tote bag, hopped out of the car, and walked a little unsteadily to the Pokemon Center, but Mom had one more question first.  
  
"Oh, Diana, can I have that key I gave to you?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, sure," I said. I put the bag down and reached behind my neck, expecting to feel a little chain. But nothing was there but my skin.  
  
"Uh oh," I muttered. I spun around. "Um. . .I don't have it," I said to Mom, and looked at my feet.  
  
Mom's eyes got wide and I could have sworn she was about to cry, but Dad suddenly appeared and whispered something in Mom's ear. She shrugged and gave me a fake smile. "Go ahead and get changed," she swallowed. "I'm sure Shane's getting impatient."  
  
"Okay."  
  
I quickly changed and ran back outside. I loved the sound my boots made when I ran-almost as if I was a Ponyta myself. Shane and Danielle were just opening the trailer when I reached them.  
  
"Oh, Diana, hello," Danielle sighed, and concentrated on getting the trailer ramp down. I could hear Princess kicking the sides. I hoped she would leave the bridles that were hanging alone.  
  
Finally they managed to get the trailer all set up, and Princess burst out in a flame.  
  
"Whoa!" I called, and she stopped instantly. She looked over her shoulder as if to say, "I wasn't doing anything. . ."  
  
"Sure you weren't," I muttered. "Shane!" I called. "Can you toss me Princess's halter?"  
  
Shane disappeared into the trailer, and a second later, the halter with the lead rope came flying through the air. Princess jumped a little at the sudden sight, but then she realized it was only her halter.  
  
I clipped it on and tied the lead rope to a tree. Shane came down the ramp holding Mars on his lead rope and tied him to the same tree. We both climbed back into the trailer to get out all of the tack and brushes.  
  
"Ugh," I groaned as I somehow lifted up the saddle. "At least the ring is only about a block away. I would hate lugging all of the stuff all around Ecruteak City." Shane nodded in agreement.  
  
That tickly feeling suddenly went down my spine again. I cleared my throat and hauled Princess's brushes and tack out. I decided to quickly tack her up and ride her to the championship ring instead of walking her there lugging all of that stuff. Riding seemed much more logical.  
  
I clipped on my helmet and quickly tacked up Princess. I attached the bag of brushes to her saddle and mounted. Shane gave me a weird look before also tacking up Mars. I guess he was going to follow me.  
  
We trotted to the ring. "Seems a bit better to ride them there, right?" I cried over the sound of the stomping hooves.  
  
"Yeah, that was a good idea," Shane said back. "I don't know why I didn't think of it."  
  
I chuckled and looked over at Shane. He was concentrating on riding Mars, obviously, but he seemed a little. . .worried? His face was pale and his eyes kept darting every which way. Plus, his hands were shaking a bit which was giving Mars some of the wrong signals.  
  
I wondered if he was worried over the championship. That might explain a little, but not very much-Shane usually didn't get nervous over competitions and riding Mars.  
  
Shane shifted in his saddle a little and actually grinned. "Whoo hoo!" he cried. "I'm getting taller! Soon I can actually go back to Red Spot!" He playfully slapped Mars's rump and he broke into a canter.  
  
"Hey! Wait for me!" I cried. I didn't canter Princess, though. I wanted her to save her energy for the competition.  
  
Shane slowed to a walk and waited until I caught up. "Yeah, I have to save Mars's energy anyway," he laughed once the Ponytas were walking side by side again.  
  
"That's what I was just thinking," I laughed. The stadium suddenly appeared in front of us and I halted Princess.  
  
"Hey, why'd you stop?" Shane asked. He turned around in the saddle and raised his eyebrows.  
  
"I'm a little nervous, I guess," I admitted. I got Princess into a slow walk and looked around for a place where I could groom her.  
  
I think Shane found it-he gathered up the reins and dismounted and started walking somewhere. I did the same.  
  
"Don't be nervous," Shane said. "I'm the one who should be nervous. You beat me by one second. I can't make that mistake again." He did the unthinkable and actually laughed.  
  
I laughed too. We approached the same barn we went into last time. I tied Princess in some cross-ties and untacked her. She was a little sweaty, so I grabbed a washcloth, soaked it in some water, and rubbed her down.  
  
Shane had Mars tied up near Princess. He was grooming the Ponyta, and we were both silent until I finally spoke up.  
  
"You know, you should do that more."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Laugh. You never seem to laugh, and it was kind of nice actually hearing that from you." I smiled.  
  
Shane chuckled.  
  
"Ha, there it is again!" I cried, and threw Princess's dirty washcloth at him.  
  
"Hey!" he exclaimed in play anger, and threw it back at me. I managed to catch it and stuck my tongue out at him. He raised his eyebrow. "You know, there must be a wheelbarrow full of manure here somewhere. . ."  
  
I raised my eyebrows back. "You wouldn't!"  
  
Shane rolled his eyes, but he was still smiling. "Of course not."  
  
I grinned.  
  
~*~*~  
  
About a half hour later, both Mars and Princess were well-groomed, tacked up, and raring to jump some stuff. The competition wasn't going to start for another hour, though, so I took Princess out to a small ring to warm her up a bit.  
  
Danielle arrived right in the middle of my warm-up. "Lookin' good Diana!" she laughed.  
  
"Thanks!" I laughed back.  
  
"Do you know where Shane is? He should be warming up too."  
  
I shook my head. "I haven't seen Shane since he was done tacking up," I said. I halted Princess so Danielle could hear me better. "The second Mars was tacked, Shane tied him to a post and ran off somewhere."  
  
Danielle gritted her teeth. I could tell she was trying not to scream. She sighed and said, "Well, if you see him, tell him I'm mentally yelling at him and that he's got to stop disappearing like that."  
  
I laughed. "Okay."  
  
She ran off, shaking her head. I resumed my warm-up, but my mind wasn't really on warming up. My mind was on Shane.  
  
That WAS sort of strange he disappeared like that. But then again, that was just like Shane. He was mysterious like that.  
  
I shook my head and halted. I glanced at my watch and saw the competition was starting in ten minutes, so I dismounted and walked Princess out of the ring. I was waiting for Danielle near the bigger ring where the competition was being held.  
  
Suddenly, in the distance, I heard a scream.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
AUUUUGH! I bet you're all screaming because of these darn cliffhangers. Well, have no fear, the next chapter is currently being written, and it will be written faster if you leave a review ~_^ 


	10. Chapter Nine: Scared April Shane's Fall!

-sigh- The things I do for people to don't review (hint hint! SEE Edgar, I TOLD you you didn't review this chapter. Psssh.). In between playing Sapphire (and unsuccessfully attempting to get to Ever Grande City. . .anyone have hints?), riding horses, sitting in my car, and doing nothing over spring break, I have been writing. Oh yeah baby.  
  
Here's a nice loooooong chapter for you people who don't review -hiss-. Ah well, I have nothing else to say since no one reviewed. . .so just read. . .  
  
~Chapter Nine~  
  
Princess jumped about a foot in the air and started neighing in fear. I pulled the reins and patted her neck to calm her down, but in reality, she was acting just as I felt.  
  
Danielle suddenly came running up to me. "Hey, have you seen Shane yet?"  
  
I took a deep breath to calm myself down and shook my head. "He's not hear yet." Danielle gritted her teeth.  
  
"Um, Mrs. Mavens?" I asked. "Didn't you hear. . .a. . .a scream?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Oh. . .never mind," I whispered. Was that scream just my imagination? Was it my nervousness taking over or something?  
  
Just then, Mom and Dad walked up to the stable. Mom's eyes were wide, and her face was white with shock. Her whole body seemed to be shaking. Dad wasn't in such good shape either.  
  
"Mom! Dad!" I cried. Mom spotted me and my parents walked over to me. Mom seemed even more pale close up.  
  
"What happened?" I asked.  
  
"The. . . the. . ." Mom whispered. She stared at me for a few moments, and opened her mouth to say more, but Dad put his hand on her shoulder and shook his head. Mom looked away from me and stared at the ground for a few moments before putting on a fake smile. "So, are you excited honey?"  
  
I could tell I wasn't supposed to ask about whatever had happened, so I painted on my own smile.  
  
"Yeah, I'm excited," I smiled. "But Shane disappeared again and Mrs. Mavens has been looking for him, so I don't know when I'm supposed to go. . ."  
  
"You're second!"  
  
I spun around and saw Danielle standing behind me, her hand gripping Shane's arm. Shane was holding the reins to Mars, staring at the ground.  
  
I laughed. "I see you found Shane."  
  
"Yes, and can you believe it? He was coming out of some forest near here." Danielle was talking as if Shane wasn't standing right next to her. "He looked like he had seen a million Gengars about to use Shadow Ball on him." She turned to Shane and finally let go of his arm. "What the heck were you doing in a forest anyway?"  
  
Shane finally looked up. He glared at his mother for a few seconds before taking Mars and walking away.  
  
Danielle raised her eyebrows. "Well, what a very interesting thing to do in the forest."  
  
"Danielle. . ." Mom suddenly said. She was speaking quite low and was staring at the ground like Shane had been. "Do you. . .know where Shane came of? What part of the forest?"  
  
Danielle shrugged. "It had trees. . ."  
  
I laughed, but it was a pitiful attempt. Mom seemed to be crying again so Dad whispered they were going to find a place to watch. I nodded silently.  
  
"CONTEST NUMBER ONE IS SHANE MAVENS," a speaker suddenly blared. I raised my eyebrows. So Shane was first. He must have known that, or why else would he walk off?  
  
"SHANE MAVENS, FROM JHOTO, IS ENTERING THE ARENA RIDING HIS PONYTA MARS FLAMETHROWER!" The crowd clapped politely. I wanted to watch Shane, but Danielle told me to hurry up and mount, since I was going next. I did so and walked Princess to where we were supposed to wait-and where I got a perfect view of Shane.  
  
"Go Shane!" I whispered. He was waiting for a bell to signal he could begin. It seemed like forever but suddenly-ding!  
  
"AND THERE GOES SHANE!" the announcer blared. He WAS going pretty fast. The second the bell chimed, he dug his heels into Mars. The Ponyta snorted and took off at a fast canter, jumping everything a little high.  
  
"Shane, cool it," Danielle muttered.  
  
Shane DID need to slow down a bit. Mars was going crazy, jumping the fences a foot higher than he needed to.  
  
Shane led Mars around a corner, preparing to jump one of the three-foot fences. But Mars took off too late, skidded on the ground, and he couldn't stop since he was going so fast. Mars's hoofs caught onto the top rail of the fence, and he tumbled down-with Shane on top of him.  
  
"SHANE!" I screamed.  
  
The audience, who had been cheering quietly, suddenly starting crying in horror. Mars was on his side-the poles had collapsed onto him-and Shane was squashed under Mars. His arm was sticking out and was bent at an impossible angle.  
  
Danielle ran out onto the field, along with someone who looked like a nurse. The nurse somehow took the saddle off, which made Danielle able to gently pull Shane away from Mars.  
  
"Do you mind if I use a Pokeball?" the nurse asked, holding up one of the red and white devices.  
  
"No, Mars is trained to be used to them," Danielle answered, but it seemed like it was automatic. She was whispering to Shane and holding up his bent arm.  
  
The nurse tossed a Pokeball to Mars and I gasped as the Ponyta was captured into a beam of red light and sucked into the ball.  
  
I couldn't believe it. How had Mars-a huge Ponyta-fit into that Pokeball? Sure we learned about Pokeballs in school, but I had never seen one work until now. It was amazing.  
  
The nurse looked at Shane and winced. "That arms is definitely broken," she sighed. "We don't treat humans unless it's an emergency, because the nearest hospital is about thirty miles away. But we can treat him-that looks really bad."  
  
"Oh, thank you," Danielle said. "Shane, honey? Can you stand up?"  
  
"You'll have to carry him," the nurse said. "That was a bad fall, and he may have twisted his knee or some other part of his leg."  
  
Danielle sighed. "I can't carry him all the way to the Pokemon Center!" she exclaimed. "He's too heavy."  
  
"We can't wait for a stretcher," the nurse argued. "Maybe. . ."  
  
"Wait!" I found myself exclaiming. Danielle and the nurse looked over at me. I rode over towards them, dismounted, and slipped the saddle off of Princess's back. "Princess can carry him there," I offered.  
  
"No, Diana!" Danielle cried. "You're supposed to go right after we get Shane out of here, and if you don't have a Ponyta, you can't ride!"  
  
I shrugged. "I don't care. There will be other competitions."  
  
"Well. . .if you're sure." Danielle looked at me carefully.  
  
I stared at Shane's mangled arm, and saw that his knee was a little bent out of shape also. "I'm sure," I said.  
  
The nurse ran off to tell the judges I wouldn't be competing as Danielle and I hoisted Shane on Princess. Once he was up, he opened his eyes and looked at me. I smiled a sad smile.  
  
"You're awake."  
  
"You should really compete," Shane said slowly. He sounded as if he had had the wind knocked out of him. "Don't worry about me."  
  
I really should have, I thought. I mean, this was Shane I was giving up my chance to be the champion junior jumper for. I should push him off of my Ponyta, saddle her up, and jump like I've never jumped before.  
  
But I couldn't. For some reason, my body automatically did what my brain didn't think of yet, and I couldn't just let Shane be lugged to the Pokemon Center by his mom.  
  
I shook my head. "I have to help you," I said. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't even have a Ponyta at all. This is the least I can do."  
  
Danielle pulled Princess's reins, and I stayed by Shane's side to make sure he didn't fall off or anything. The announcer was cackling something, but I didn't pay any attention to him.  
  
Shane stared at me most of the way to the Pokemon Center, not even noticed his arm and leg were all twisted. I couldn't tell if he was trying to say anything, so I stared at the ground most of the time, making sure Princess's temper didn't get to her.  
  
When we reach the Pokemon Center, I opened the doors so Danielle could lead Princess inside. The nurse immediately called for two pink blob-like Pokemon-Chanseys, I realized. They took Mars's Pokeball and took it to another room. I hoped Mars would be okay.  
  
After the Chanseys waddled away, the nurse took the reins and led Princess into another room. I saw her gently put Shane on a bed, and then stared at Princess, wondering what she was supposed to do.  
  
"Oh, I'll get her," I said. I grabbed the reins and smiled. "Thanks nurse- nurse. . ."  
  
"Joy," Nurse Joy filled in. She looked at Shane and sighed. "This is the first time in years I've done work on a human."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. Usually when trainers come in, all burnt to a crisp or cut by Razor Leaf, they don't care. They just want their Pokemon healed. They usually buy some healing powder for themselves. But I've never seen broken bones as bad as this-Pokemon or human."  
  
I nearly burst into tears for some reason. Shane had stopped staring at me when he suddenly realized how much pain he was in and was trying not to scream, it seemed.  
  
"Can you heal him?" I asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, even if it means dragging the doctor thirty miles away here," Nurse Joy laughed. "I promise he'll be fine."  
  
I smiled. "Come on, Princess," I said, tugging on the reins. I realized her saddle was still in the arena. I wondered what had happened to it-I hoped someone had picked it up and put it back in the stable.  
  
Danielle was in the lobby. "Nurse Joy will do whatever it takes to heal Shane," I told her. She nodded in reply and silently stood up. I think she was crying.  
  
We walked out of the Pokemon Center, and started walking back to the arena when Danielle suddenly looked up. "Want a leg up?" she asked. "You can ride bareback to the stable."  
  
"Okay," I answered. Danielle helped me on Princess and I slowly walked, tugging on the reins now and then.  
  
"Oh, and I picked up your saddle. I think it's off to the side-you can probably get it after everyone has competed."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
We were silent for a few more strides until Danielle spoke up again. "You know, Diana, that was a very good thing you did"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Giving up your place in the competition so we could get Shane to the Pokemon Center," Danielle said, as if it was obvious. "That was the most noble thing I've ever seen anyone do."  
  
I shrugged. I wanted to explain my feelings so bad, but for some reason, the words wouldn't come out. I just said, "Well, I wanted to make sure he was okay. That was a pretty bad fall."  
  
Danielle wince. "Yes, I know. He KNEW he wasn't supposed to go that fast, especially since Mars is small for a Ponyta. We should've switched him to Red Spot for the competition," she sighed.  
  
We had reached the arena by then, and to my surprise, they were already giving out ribbons. The other person from Jhoto had won second place, which made me a little happier. Danielle led Princess to a stall and I quickly snuck in and grabbed my saddle.  
  
In the stable, Mom and Dad were standing by Princess's stall. "Diana!" Mom screeched when she saw me, startling Princess. "What happened?"  
  
"Shane broke his arm and probably twisted his knee in the fall," I said. I grabbed Princess's brushes and went into her stall to start brushing her.  
  
"Yes, Danielle told us, but why'd you give up your spot to help Shane?" Dad asked.  
  
I stopped grooming Princess and stared at the floor. "I. . .I don't know," I whispered. I looked up and resumed my brushing. "I just felt like I had to."  
  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mom and Dad look at each other and raise their eyebrows. I didn't really care though. I just couldn't explain why I had to help Shane. It was crazy.  
  
"Diana," I heard Danielle call. I looked up and saw her walking towards us. "Diana," she said again. "Shane broke his arm, twisted his knee, AND broke his ankle," Danielle said. She looked like she was about to burst out into tears. "It's really bad. He'll be able to get a wheelchair, but Nurse Joy has to work on him for another day," she added. "Do you mind if we stay here with Princess so you can go home? I'd ask you to stay, but I really don't know how long Nurse Joy is going to be and you might miss school. . ." she babbled.  
  
I shrugged. "I don't mind. We can go home."  
  
"You sure?" Mom asked.  
  
I patted Princess and nodded. "Yeah. I'll just have to learn to survive without Princess for a couple of days."  
  
Danielle chuckled, but Mom, for some reason, wasn't amused.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The ride home seemed to take longer than from. I just stared out the window the whole time. I couldn't stop picturing Shane on Mars, collapsing in the bars of the fence.  
  
"At least his injuries aren't that bad," I told myself. "So he's going to be in a wheelchair for two months. He's going to be okay."  
  
I sighed and watched the scenery pass by, digging my hands into my pockets. I frowned and felt something. I grabbed it and opened my hand.  
  
It was the key Mom had given me. I smiled a little, looking at the little snake-like creature decorating the slightly worn gold.  
  
"Hey Mom," I said softly. "I found the key."  
  
Mom spun around in her seat. "Where was it?"  
  
"In my pocket. . ." I said slowly, and frowned. It didn't make any sense. It wasn't in my pocket when I was changing my clothes in the Pokemon Center. So how had it gotten there?  
  
I shrugged to myself and looked out the window again.  
  
Finally, finally we arrived home. I climbed out of the car, feeling depressed since I wouldn't see Princess for awhile. Mom got out of the car, looking at our house oddly.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"I told Mom to just leave the porch light on, but the light's on to the kitchen, living room, and den," she said, and shrugged. "Oh well, Maybe her memory's getting the best of her."  
  
Dad opened the door for us-'ladies first' was one of his mottos-and waited until we got inside before turning off the porch light. I went into the living room and kitchen, and turned off the lights in there. Mom went into the den. I looked out of the corner of my eye and expect the light to flicker off, but nothing happened. I frowned.  
  
"Mom?" I asked.  
  
"April?" Dad asked, suddenly appearing from outside. He looked at me before walking downstairs from the kitchen into the den, where we saw Mom standing in the doorway, white with horror and shock.  
  
"Mom, what-" I started, but she interrupted me with short gasps.  
  
"She's. . .she's. . ."  
  
I finally looked out in the den and gasped. Grandma was lying in the middle of the floor.  
  
Dead.  
  
My mouth was still hanging when I heard Mom's whisper: "He's. . .he's back."  
  
It was Dad's turn to go as pale as Mom. "You mean. . .?"  
  
Mom nodded. "He wants revenge."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Muhahaha. Darn me and my cliffhangers. Oh well, the more you review the sooner you shall see what happens! ^_^ 


	11. Chapter Ten: Funeral Fraud! Secrets Reve...

W00t Guess who's FINALLY updating! Oh yeah, oh yeah -shakes booty-  
  
Okay, okay, you didn't need to see that. Anyway, this is the beginning of the chapters that make sense but don't make sense! YAY! Happy day.  
  
This intro doesn't even make sense. Geez. Okay. . .so I'll just update this and continue watching the Hamtaro Mini Marathon ^_^  
  
~Chapter Ten~  
  
A week later, I stared at the grass in the cemetery, wondering for the hundredth time why I had to be there. Some was going on and on about Grandma, but it was pointless.  
  
I didn't even watch as the coffin was lowered into a gaping hole. I had no reason to.  
  
Grandmas wasn't even in that coffin.  
  
After Mom had gotten over the initial shock, I overheard her talking to Dad one night, saying she would fake a funeral so the public-"or HE" she said in a lower whisper-didn't suspect anything. Then we would go "there" and have a proper funeral.  
  
"But then. . ." Dad had started. "She'll know."  
  
"Yes. . .but I think it's time we told her. We can't keep it a secret forever," Mom had answered.  
  
I had tiptoed back to my room after I heard that. Everything was tumbling in my mind-why did "he" want revenge, who was "he" anyway, where was "there". . .  
  
But now, at the funeral, all I could think of was how Mom and Dad were lying to everyone. They were doing a pretty good job of pretending, I thought. Mom and Dad were both dressed in black-Mom in a long velvet dress and Dad in a suit--and crying softly. Mom looked like a mess. She hadn't even put her hair in her traditional buns-it was all dragging down, making puddles at her feet.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like hours, the "funeral" was over and we were going home.  
  
Or so I thought.  
  
"Diana," Mom asked. "Do you have that key with you?"  
  
I nodded. After I had discovered it in my pocket, I put it around my neck and hadn't taken it off since.  
  
"Oh good," Mom sighed, looking at Dad. I wondered why she wanted to know about the key so bad. Dad nodded softly and Mom smiled a little, pushing strands of that incredibly long hair behind her ear.  
  
I stared out the window some more, waiting for a certain turn Dad always makes when we're going home. We approached the exit-  
  
"Um Dad, we passed our exit," I said.  
  
"I know," he whispered, and kept driving on.  
  
And drove we did for hours and hours, passing Azalea Town, Goldenrod City, until I realized it-  
  
"Why are we going to Ecruteak City?" I asked.  
  
Mom started sobbing, and Dad was busy comforting her and driving, so my question remained unanswered.  
  
We pulled into a parking lot near the Pokemon Center. Mom jumped out of the car, lugging her hair with her.  
  
"Are we here to see Princess and Shane?" I asked. Even though it was a week later, Shane was still unable to come back-I had spoken to Danielle on the phone and it seemed Shane had hit his head also-he kept talking about really strange things and was still disappearing all the time.  
  
"No," Mom said, walking quickly, trying not to trip over her dress and hair. Dad grabbed her hand and she stopped.  
  
"Diana," Mom started. "I don't know how to explain this, but-"  
  
"Not now, not here," Dad interrupted.  
  
"Should we. . .just. . ." Mom stammered.  
  
"That would be best," Dad agreed.  
  
I felt really lost-I had when Mom and Dad talk in half-sentences only they can understand. Mom grabbed my hand, as if I were five again, and the three of us jogged into a forest.  
  
It was beautiful, I must admit. The trees were all perfectly green, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw a clean, glistening lake.  
  
The lake is what we walked to. It was even more pretty up close-it was clear, deep, and still, but looked uninhabited. Come to think of it, I hadn't even seen a Pigeot or Sentret or any Pokemon.  
  
Mom let go of my hand and stared at the lake. After what seemed like forever, she reached into a pocket on her dressed and pulled something out, closed in her hand. She turned to me.  
  
"Diana," she said. "This. . .this is the start of many shocks to you. And. . .I . . .well. . ."  
  
She opened my hand and placed the object in it, closing my fingers over it. I opened them immediately and saw Mom had put a Pokeball in my hands.  
  
"A Pokeball?" I asked. "What-"  
  
"Don't ask anything, not yet," Mom said. "All I'm going to tell you now is. . .is. . ." She swallowed. "Don't open that Pokeball, don't throw it, unless you have no other way out." She stared at my shocked face as I placed the crimson and white object in my pocket.  
  
"Now," she said. "Can I have that key?"  
  
I nodded, still a little confused, and undid the chain to the key. I handed it to Mom, and she really surprised me.  
  
She took a few steps back, then ran and dove into the water.  
  
I yelped, but Dad didn't look surprised. He looked a little. . .wistful. I watched Mom gracefully swim deeper and deeper into the lake, her long, long hair floating around.  
  
Finally she swam so deep I couldn't see her anymore. It had been five minutes, and I was crying, thinking she had drowned. Dad put and arm around my shoulder and told me not to worry.  
  
All of a sudden, a stream of water shot up from the lake, and to my surprise, the key was on the stream. The golden object landed at my feet.  
  
"Dad, I. . ."  
  
"Put the key on," he said. "And follow me."  
  
I slipped the chain back on, made sure the Pokeball was secure in my pocket, and watched Dad dive into the lake.  
  
"I'm supposed to follow you?!" I cried.  
  
Dad poked his head over the top. "Diana, you're going to be asking a lot of questions, but for now, just go with it and don't ask anything."  
  
I took a deep breath, held my nose, and cannon-balled into the lake. Dad grabbed my hand as we swam deeper to the bottom.  
  
I thought after a few seconds my lungs would burst, but strangely, it seemed easier to hold my breath underwater the deeper we got.  
  
After a little while, I saw a-door? It looked a little like a safe, like at the bank, but it had a keyhole instead of a dial, and it was covered in algae and plants.  
  
Dad motioned for me to hand him the key. I tried to find the clasp, but I couldn't underwater, so I just yanked the chain and broke it. Dad put the key into the keyhole and grabbed the handle, which looked a little like the snake creature on the key. My lungs were about to burst and I thought of swimming back to the surface so I could breathe, but then Dad got the door open.  
  
He looked at me, grabbed my hand again, and jumped into the little doorway the door had opened. I had no choice but to follow.  
  
We were in complete darkness at first, because the door had somehow slammed shut behind us. I had no clue where I was going, until I saw tiny dots of light. It turned out Dad and I were sliding down a water-slide type thing. I was able to keep my head up some of the time so I could breathe.  
  
Finally we landed with a thud.  
  
I groaned and stood up, trying to squeeze all of the water out of my hair. "Dad, what the heck was that-" I was cut off when I looked up.  
  
I had no idea where I was-but it still felt like I knew, just a little. It was such a strange feeling. The walls and floor were lined with a crystal and stone type substance. Baskets filled with roses and various other flowers were hanging from the ceiling, in full bloom. A huge pool with crystal clear water, at least three times bigger than the lake, was in the center of wherever I was. Two huge pairs of doors were on either side of the room, and a smaller door was imbedded in the crystal and stone.  
  
"Dad?" I whispered, and it still gave an echo. "Where are we?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Yeah, a kind of short chapter, but STUFF will happen. Muhahahaha. And soon this story will answer your question of "When'sshegonnagettheegg???" Hanni ^_~ -cough- 


	12. Chapter Eleven: Story of the Den

Oh no! -shrivels up- AIIIE I'M SUFFERING FROM SEVERE POKEY-TRAUMA! OH THE FUNKY HORROR!  
  
Hmmm, I just thought of a new nickname from your review Hanni. Shifty Shane. Iiiiit's Shifty Shane! Fits him juuuuust right ^_^  
  
Anyway, I UPDATE! YAY! I'll probably update at least once again over the weekend because for one thing, it's a four day weekend for me (YAY! SCORE!), and for another, I'm. . .five chapters ahead in writing this o.O And NO, Edgar, I will NOT tell you what's going to happen :-P  
  
Oh yeah, and if this works, you can go here to see some drawings of April & some other Tamer people: =65078577  
  
If that didn't show up, go here and take out the stars: bumID=65078577  
  
Now onto. . .  
  
~Chapter Eleven~  
  
Dad didn't answer me and ran across the room to the smaller door. I was immobilized. I felt stunned and surprised and just so. . .  
  
Well, 'freaked out' would be putting it lightly.  
  
I saw the small door open, and I saw Mom inside, sitting on a bed. I ran to the room and tried to find out what was going on, but Mom was crying.  
  
"Mom?" I asked, taking in everything. The room was quite large, but it seemed so small compared to the area I was just in. This room had the bed, a nightstand, a closet, a mirror standing next to a bookcase, and right next to the bed, a dust-covered basket. A large table covered with a blanket took up most of the room.  
  
Mom noticed me then, and opened her arms. "Oh, Diana," she sobbed, and we hugged. Dad put his arms around both of us and kissed Mom's head.  
  
"Mom," I said again. "What's going on? Where are we?"  
  
Mom let go of me and sighed. "I told you not to ask any questions. . .but. . ." She looked at Dad and he nodded slightly. "I. . .I guess it's time you know," she continued, looking at the floor.  
  
"When I was nine, my father-your grandfather-died in a 'tragic accident near Mount Silver'. . .or so I was told. My mother gave me a Pokeball, but since my dad had been a trainer, I couldn't stand the thought of any Pokemon, so I put the ball in my dresser."  
  
I thought of the Pokeball Mom had given me before we went down here. It was still nestled in my pocket.  
  
"A couple years later, I think I was eleven, I found the Pokeball. I decided to go on a Pokemon journey-that's when you travel around Jhoto and get badges from gym leaders," Mom added, seeing my confused look. "A few hours out of Cherrygrove City, I ran into a wild Pokemon so I threw the Pokeball Mom had given me so I could battle the wild Pokemon. And. . ."  
  
Mom was starting to cry, so I sat on the bed next to her and put my hand on her shoulder. I had no idea where this story was going.  
  
"And in the Pokeball was a sleeping Dratini," Mom whispered. "That's a dragon Pokemon."  
  
"Yeah," I said. "We had a lesson on dragons one day in school."  
  
Mom nodded a little, and continued her story. "The Dratini had a note in its mouth, so I completely ignored the wild Pokemon and read the note while the Dratini was waking up. It was a note from my father. He told me to go to a Pokemon Center and get the object Chris Tamer had left there. So I went to the Pokemon with the Dratini, who I named Mystic.  
  
"When I got to the Pokemon Center, I discovered my dad had left me a key."  
  
I gasped a little, clutching the key. I just KNEW it was the same one.  
  
"Another note was with the key, and he told me to keep it always, so I wore it all the time. During this period, I battled a few gym leaders, but it always took me forever to get a badge because I couldn't capture any other Pokemon. It was just me and Mystic. I also met your father around this time." Mom smiled and Dad put his arm around her.  
  
"So finally, about three years later, I suppose, I made it to Ecruteak City. Strangely enough, it was my birthday the day I got there, so Grandma and my friend Mo had a little party for me. Danny was there to," she smiled wistfully.  
  
"Anyway, Mystic evolved when Danny and I were. . .taking a walk," she said, almost laughing. "I was so happy to have a Dragonair. But it was strange.  
  
"I started hearing voices. . .even if there was no one around. Something about a 'cool, clear place. . .like home'. And eventually, Mystic led me to. . ."  
  
"To?" I prompted.  
  
"To here. The Dragon Den."  
  
I wasn't sure what that meant. Dragon Den? What on earth was a Dragon Den?  
  
"Um, Mom. . ." I started. "How can this be a Dragon Den if there are no dragons?"  
  
Mom sighed and stood up. She walked over to the table with the blanket over it and took it off. On the table laid, what I would guess, at least sixty Pokeballs.  
  
"All of these Pokeballs contain dragon Pokemon," Mom said.  
  
I was more than freaked out now. Flabbagastered. Sixty Pokeballs? With dragon Pokemon?  
  
What the heck were they DOING here?  
  
"A lot of these dragons are quite old," Mom said without noticing my shocked look. "But some. . ." She finally looked at me. "Are young. But they're all important, not just to here, but to the world. I recently discovered a few dragons were escaping so they could help the environment. I don't know if your teacher told you this, but Dragonairs can change the climate, so I believe a few have prevented recent storms." She smiled. "I wish they were still here though."  
  
"Mom. . ." I asked, still confused. "What does a Dragon Tamer DO?"  
  
Mom shrugged. "I'm still trying to figure that out. I think we're supposed to keep the dragons that live here happy. . .and let them go once they're ready so they can help the world."  
  
I looked at those Pokeballs, imagining little dragons snuggled inside each of those crimson-and-silver objects. I imagined myself looking after them.  
  
I couldn't.  
  
"Mom. . ." I said again. I was going to tell her that this was insane, I still didn't understand, and I couldn't do this. I was meant to jump professionally on Princess. . .right? I mean, it felt right to fly through the air with nothing but the stirrups holding you down.  
  
I was interrupted, though, when I heard a loud crash from the main room. Mom ran to the bedroom door and pressed her ear to it, trying to listen. I couldn't hear a thing after the crash, but I guess Mom could because her eyes got big and she stopped breathing for a second.  
  
"Danny. . .it sounds like. . .him."  
  
Dad's eyes also grew round. "But how can it be?"  
  
Mom shook her head. "I don't know. . .but it's him I know it is." She pressed her ear to the door again, shaking that long hair away. "He's. . .he's brought someone with him."  
  
"Who?" Dad asked.  
  
Mom shook her head again, struggling to listen, biting her lip. She gasped. "It's Shane. Anthony is back with Shane."  
  
~*~*~  
  
SUSPENSE! OOOOOO! Scaaaaary Anthony.  
  
Anyway, I'm sort of brain dead right now and I REALLY have to pee (like you all needed to know that ^_^) so I'll just upload this chappie now. WHEEE! LEAVE A REVIEW OR HANNI WILL POKE YOU TOO! ~_^ 


	13. Chapter Twelve: The Start of a New Battl...

Bless you Hanni! -bows- I now have a personal poker! Hanni will poke you endlessly if you read this story, enjoy it, and don't review! MUHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
And Hanni, fix yer scanner! I want to see that pic! I've made the whole Tamer thing become a part of your subconscious, or however you spell it. Muhahahahaha. And WHOO-HOO to Hanni for giving me my 28th review, which is how many 'April' received. -hands you a lemon drop- ^_^  
  
Oh, and to EVERYONE, here's a link for those drawing I keep talking about (just take out the stars. . .hopefully it works this time):  
  
http*://*community.*webshots*.com/*user/*rainbowserenity  
  
Just click on the 'Drawings' album. Lord knows you're not going to find any April or Diana pics under 'JerZee Friends' ^_^  
  
Anyway, here is the fastest update I can recall! Take advantage of it and review ^.~  
  
~Chapter Twelve~  
  
I blinked. Shane was here? But how? And who was this Anthony guy?  
  
Mom put her hand on the doorknob, but Dad raced across the room and pulled her back.  
  
"April!" he hissed. "Don't go out there! Who knows what he might do? And besides, all of the dragons are safe in here. We have no reason to face him."  
  
Mom shook her head. "I have to. Somehow, we didn't completely destroy him last time, and now we have to-for the safety of dragon Pokemon everywhere." She looked at me. "Plus, I want to see what's he's doing with Shane."  
  
Dad let out a long breath. "I'm going with you. . .as long as Diana stays in here. We can't risk her life."  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" I asked.  
  
"I left out a part in my story. . ." Mom trailed off. She turned to Dad again. "Danny, she hasn't known for almost thirteen years. It's time she found out."  
  
"But. . ." Dad started.  
  
"No." Mom looked at me again. "But she can go through the underwater trail we discovered last time."  
  
"Huh?" I asked. I was so confused. Just as things were starting to make sense, another obstacle would form.  
  
Mom took my arm and let me to the closet in the room. To my surprise, she lifted up a huge piece of tile and under it was water.  
  
"This is a little trail you swim that leads to the pool outside," Mom said. "It's not very long; not even half a mile. Just swim out into the pool and hang onto the edge. . .and somehow. . .you'll know what to do," Mom whispered. She walked back over to the door. "Go, Diana. Go now."  
  
I stared at that still, clear water and thought about this. Should I really jump in here and follow her orders? Or should I run to the door and see what Shane was doing?  
  
Something told me to listen to Mom, so I slipped into the water, held my nose, and began to swim as I heard Mom open the door to the main room.  
  
~*~*~  
  
All I could hear were the sounds of rushing water, so I had no idea what was going on with Mom and Dad. When I finally reached the pool, I stuck my head up just enough to get some air and swam quietly to the edge. I peered over the side of the pool, and to my horror, saw Mom and Dad with two of Pokeballs in their hands with some scruffy-looking guy-and if it was possible, he looked like he was. . .transparent-holding Shane's shirt collar. The guy was FLOATING, and looked as if he would drop Shane. It took all of my power not to scream out.  
  
"How did you get here, Anthony?!" Mom yelled, raising the Pokeballs a little.  
  
The floating guy, who I assumed was Anthony, laughed. An evil, sick, twisted laugh. "Your little 'love spell' didn't work as well as you thought. Ah, as you see, I still have a mind. . ."  
  
"What's the point of a mind if you have no soul?" Mom gritted her teeth.  
  
"Heh heh," Anthony chuckled. "Well, you see, I have been using this boy," he held up Shane, whose head was slumped over and his arm and leg were covered in casts. "To provide a body for me. I can make him do whatever I want."  
  
Mom gasped and looked at Shane, then Anthony again. "It was YOU!"  
  
Anthony laughed his twisted laugh again. "Of course."  
  
Mom's rage got the best of her as she yelled, "Go!" and threw the Pokeballs in her hands. I raised my eyebrows as two dark blue, graceful-looking creature with horns protruding from their heads came out of the Pokeball. They tried to stand up-they had no legs or arms-and cried out, attacking Anthony.  
  
They hit Shane instead, since Anthony was transparent. Shane made no movement or cry, and I could barely contain myself from strangling this evil man.  
  
I shook my head a little. Why was I thinking like this? Sure, I didn't want Anthony to hurt Shane-I didn't want Shane hurt at all-but. . .  
  
Anthony's eyes suddenly grew red. Bright red, not red as in about-to-cry. The dark blue creatures suddenly stopped their attacks, looked back at Mom, and flew towards her. They wrapped their long bodies around her wrists, slammed her back into the wall, and somehow imbedded their horns in the crystal-and-stone material.  
  
Mom was trapped.  
  
Anthony dropped Shane, and he landed at the edge of the pool about an inch away from me. I ducked a little so Anthony wouldn't see me. He just left Shane there and did this little walk-and-float thing towards Mom.  
  
"Still haven't cut this wretched hair?" he said, plucking a few strands of Mom's long, long hair from her head. She winced and tried to get her hands free, but those creatures just tightened their grip.  
  
"Stay away from her!" Dad cried, lunging for Anthony. I noticed he didn't use the Pokeballs-he probably knew better than to let out Pokemon Anthony would probably use against him-and tried to tackle Anthony. Unfortunately, Dad just fell on the hard floor since Anthony was transparent.  
  
"She is a dear image of Serena," Anthony said, smiling an evil smile. I heard Dad mutter a few things under his breath as he pulled out one of the Pokeballs and threw it towards Anthony's head. Anthony could someone sense it, though, so he spun around and after the Pokeball opened to reveal another one of those dark-blue creatures, Anthony cast his spell on it and the creature wrapped itself around Dad's waist and pinned its horn into the wall. Dad slumped over.  
  
I couldn't take it anymore. I began to hoist myself up from the pool, but Mom saw me and shook her head slightly. Luckily I ducked just as Anthony looked back. He turned to Mom again.  
  
"But Serena didn't have quite such long hair. Nor did she come back," he added, glaring around.  
  
"I came back because I had to. Because-" Mom stopped.  
  
Anthony chuckled evilly. "Because you've got another little Tamer girl to protect your precious dragons?"  
  
Mom stopped a gasp. "No. . .because I had to find the person who was killing my dragons. And I guess I found him," she added, glaring at Anthony.  
  
Anthony laughed. "Ah, don't tell me you've forgotten already? I can't do anything. I have someone to do it for me."  
  
Mom looked confused at first, but I realized it.  
  
Shane had been killing the dragons Mom was talking about.  
  
I touched Shane's hand-it was slumped over the side of the pool-and swallowed. Quick as a wink, I jumped out of the pool, ignoring Mom's look of a plea to get away, and threw the Pokeball she had given me, not quite sure of what would happen next.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I know something you don't know, I know something you don't know. . .like what's in the Pokeball! ^_^ Want to find out? Review! Don't want to find out? Review! Clicked on this story by accident and have no clue what's going on? Review! Get the hint? ^_^ 


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Two New Pokemon!

Ok, I gotta do this update really really fast because a storm is brewing (it's rainy season in Florida. . .oh joy ;-_-) and I'm not supposed to be on here. hehehe  
  
Anyway, heeeere's another chapter for you lovely reviewers out there!  
  
Oops, I remembered I have to tell my stepmom about the person who wants their newspaper. Don't trust me with phone messages. . .ever.  
  
And I'm glad you like my drawings Hanni! ^_^  
  
~Chapter Thirteen~  
  
"Pokeball, go!" I cried, throwing the crimson and silver object.  
  
Mom's face was white-with worry or shock, I wasn't sure. But I didn't care. The fact that Anthony had possessed Shane like that to make him kill the dragons meant it was time for me to join the fight.  
  
The Pokeball landed on the stone floor and opened with a sound. Bright white light flooded the den for a minute until it dimmed and I saw the creature that had been trapped in that Pokeball.  
  
It was a little like the dark blue creatures, but much the blue was lighter. It had little wing-like things on the side of its head, a white stomach and nose, and a little white jewel on its head.  
  
I looked at the creature in shock. What was this? And what did Mom expect me to do with it?  
  
"Mystical."  
  
I jumped little and looked around. Anthony gave me an evil look, and Mom was staring at the floor. Who had said that?  
  
"So you're the new little Tamer girl, aren't you?" He started walking over to me.  
  
"Mystical is her name. She is a Dratini. Use an attack."  
  
The more the voice talked, the more I recognized it. I looked at Mom again, and she nodded slightly. Somehow, Mom was talking to me through telepathy.  
  
"Don't think you're going to protect all of these precious dragons," Anthony hissed. "I'm stronger than any of you Tamers put together. I'll do away with all of these dragons. . .and you."  
  
"Mystical," I whispered. I racked my brain for an attack.  
  
"Flamethrower," came Mom's voice.  
  
"Mystical, Flamethrower!" I suddenly yelled. The Dratini jumped, and somehow, a flame of fire escaped from her mouth. Anthony, however, was amused.  
  
"Ha ha!" he laughed, using his evil laugh. "If that Dragonair's Ultra Beam or whatever couldn't defeat me fifteen years ago, what makes you think a pitiful Flamethrower will?"  
  
"Because. . ." someone croaked. I looked in the direction the voice was coming from, and to my surprise, Shane was sitting up, digging his hand with the unbroken arm into his pocket.  
  
"Don't do anything you'll regret," Anthony hissed. "Remember, I can still make you do anything I want."  
  
". . .You," Shane whispered. He sounded like he had fallen off Mars again- like the wind was knocked out of him. He finally took his hand out of his pocket and threw something to me.  
  
"I warned you!" Anthony yelled. He floated over to Shane, lifted him up, and dropped him. He glared at one of the dragons that were holding Mom's wrists, and the dragon caught Shane midair, wrapped itself around his stomach, and pinned its horn into the wall.  
  
"Now," Anthony said, looking at me again. "As I was saying. . ."  
  
I finally looked at what Shane had thrown me. It was another Pokeball.  
  
"You evil man," I whispered.  
  
Anthony raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me? I am not as evil as I seem. I am only evil to you because you love these 'precious' little dragons so much." He laughed.  
  
"SHUT UP!" I yelled. Mom looked up and smiled a little, either because of my words or the fact that her arm was free.  
  
"I have no idea what is going on," I said to him. "But I don't care. All I know is that for some reason, I am meant to protect these dragons." I held up the Pokeball Shane had given me. "And I will not let you hurt anymore!" I cried as I threw the crimson and white object.  
  
"I'm shaking," Anthony muttered as white light once again filled the den.  
  
When it dimmed, I looked at the creature that had been in the Pokeball Shane gave me, and my mouth dropped open.  
  
"Princess?!"  
  
My Ponyta reared, clearly glad to be out of the Pokeball. She looked at Anthony and screamed a high-pitched whinny.  
  
Anthony's eyes widened, and he shot around the room in a black blur. That movement seemed so familiar. . .  
  
I closed my eyes and tried to remember. Suddenly, it came to me. That one day. . .  
  
That one day when I was riding Princess. . .and she saw that black thing shoot into the sky. . .  
  
The more I thought, the clearer it became. Anthony had been after Shane, the dragons, and Mom from the start. His voice was the one I had heard while bringing in Princess.  
  
I became so full of rage. I wanted to do something, but I couldn't. I couldn't do a thing. I barely even knew my Dratini-Mystical.  
  
Anthony stopped in front of Princess. She snorted and reared again. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mom free her other wrist from the dragon. The dark blue creature's horn came out of the wall and it slid to the floor. Mom tiptoed to Dad and freed him.  
  
"Princess, isn't it?" Anthony sneered. "You knew, you little brat of a Ponyta. That's why you chose-" He glanced at me, his eyes narrowed. "This Tamer."  
  
I cocked my head in confusion. "Chose?"  
  
"Yes," Anthony laughed evilly. Princess reared yet again and trotted behind me.  
  
"She was. . .how you say. . . 'possessed' by me. . .like that boy. . ." Anthony trailed off, glancing at Shane. I took a look at Shane out of the corner of my eye. He was still tied up by that dark blue creature, and didn't look any better than he had when he fell off of Mars.  
  
Looking at him brought on a knot in my stomach.  
  
Or was that in my heart?  
  
Still staring at Shane, I saw Mom and Dad were tiptoeing over towards him. I smiled a little-but not a huge grin like I wanted to. I didn't want Anthony to see what I was looking at Mom and Dad freeing Shane.  
  
". . .And somehow she knew who you were," Anthony growled. I shook my head a little and narrowed my eyes at him. I knew he was talking about Princess.  
  
"So," he continued, his eyes darting from me to Princess to Mystical. "That's why she did not trust anyone else but you. Because she knew you would protect these dragons," he smirked.  
  
I felt something on my shoulder and turned my head. It was Princess's muzzle. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing slowly.  
  
"Princess," I murmured.  
  
"Enough of this," Anthony exclaimed. "Now I shall finish you off before you can save your precious little dragons!"  
  
A ball of some shadowy energy appeared in Anthony's hands. He lifted it up and prepared to aim it at me.  
  
I was frozen. I knew that energy would probably kill but my feet seemed frozen to the floor.  
  
"Goodbye, little Tamer," Anthony smirked as a beam of the energy shot out from the ball.  
  
"DIANA!" Mom screamed from the other side of the room. But I didn't respond. The beam got closer and closer. I put my hands over my head and closed my eyes tight.  
  
A loud gasp made me open my eyes. I looked up and gaped. The beam of energy had hit Princess, who had jumped in front of me to protect me.  
  
"Princess!" I cried.  
  
She snorted and slumped to the ground, her energy drained and covered in cuts and bruises.  
  
Tears welded up in my eyes as I ran to her. I knelt down and cradled her muzzle in my lap.  
  
"Princess," I murmured again. She snorted lightly again and closed her eyes.  
  
"Oh no, no," I whispered as the tears started to flow. "Princess. . ."  
  
"Ha ha," Anthony laughed. "That's what you get for caring."  
  
I couldn't listen. My Ponyta was dying. And there was nothing I could do about it.  
  
"Now you and your little Dratini can join her. . ." Anthony said evilly as he prepared another ball of energy.  
  
"Stop!" Mom cried, running towards him. "Diana!"  
  
I tucked my head under my hands again. If Princess was going to die, I was going to join her. Princess was my best friend.  
  
My Ponyta moved her head a little and somehow looked up. I noticed her eyes glowed bright red, more red than even Anthony's.  
  
"Princess?" I whispered.  
  
Suddenly, she began to glow.  
  
~*~*~  
  
AHHHH I know what glow I just saw. . .LIGHTNING! AHHH! KILLER PIKACHUS! RUN FOR IT! OR LEAVE A REVIEW! 


	15. Chapter Fourteen: New Princess! Shane's ...

WHOO HOO! Guess who's FINALLY updating!. . .no, it's not the crazy lady next door. It's MEEEE! Updating me LOVELY Dragon Tamer Fic! YAY!  
  
Sorry for the lack of updates, I've been busy. Yes, I actually have! Between the poetry project, my autobiography (what kind of English teacher assigns SOPHMORES their AUTOBIOGRAPHY?! You're supposed to LIVE your life, not write about it. Grrr), the three-hundred point Spanish project, and going out with my friend Lyndsey ("Anger Management" ROCKS if you like sick humor ^_^). . .I've had it pretty booked.  
  
There probably won't be many updates until June, maybe one or two, but don't count on it (just to warn you). June is finally SUMMERTIME, which means NO school, NO Spanish, NO idiots yelling in your ear! YAY!  
  
Until the next update, enjoy this chapter with the major, major plot twist thingy. Yeah heah. Oooo and Hanni, Fan Art for lil' ol' MOI's fic? O la la. Should I be taking French instead? O_o  
  
Well it's time to play with my fuzzy bunny. Oh, and if anyone is interested, I added a few more drawings to my Webshots albums (the URL is in the last chapter). ^_^  
  
~Chapter Fourteen~  
  
I froze, staring at the creature that was forming in front of my eyes. Though Princess was still glowing, I could see a horn shoot from the middle of her head, her eyes change shape and glow a deep red, and the fire that made her mane and tail seemed to burn brighter than they ever had.  
  
I was in shock when she stopped glowing and her transformation was complete. She was so beautiful, and I could hardly believe this Pokemon was mine.  
  
Was this how Shane felt when Red Spot evolved?  
  
Anthony snickered. "So she's a Rapidash now. Big deal. No Rapidash can ever- "  
  
"Save it," someone said. Anthony spun around and Mom and Dad were standing right behind him, holding some kind of clear glass ball with a glowing crystal inside of it. I noticed Shane was slumped into a corner of the wall, but he looked no worse than he had been.  
  
Anthony smiled coyly. "Oh, you REALLY think your little love spell will work?"  
  
Mom looked at me before replying. "The power of love can conquer anything," she said. (A/N: Such a Sailor Moon line! AHHH!) "And we shall seal you away!" she added, holding up the crystal with Dad.  
  
Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. Anthony formed another ball of dark energy and aimed it at Mom. Princess reared and aimed her hoofs towards Anthony's transparent head. Mom and Dad held up the crystal and shouted something.  
  
Just as Princess's hoofs went clearly through Anthony's head and the crystal somehow released a beam of light and Anthony released a darker beam from his energy, Mom broke away from her grasp on the crystal and started twitching and shaking. Before Dad or I could ask what she was doing, she stopped as suddenly as she had begun, held her arms straight out, and released a rainbow-colored beam from her mouth.  
  
I was extremely afraid I had gone crazy. What was going on? But the harder I looked, the more I realized it wasn't actually Mom making that rainbow beam. I could see a faint transparency of one of those dark blue horned creatures, her eyes open, her horn glowing, and seeming so . . . happy, as if she were living again.  
  
Mystical started hopping up and down, and released some attacks of her own towards the same target 'Mom' was releasing hers at: Anthony.  
  
I could see Anthony starting to shrivel up, and my heart leapt.  
  
Dad tossed the crystal ball towards Anthony's head while it was glowing. To my shock, Anthony completely shriveled up and was sucked into the crystal. The ball turned black for a second, then returned to its normal white glow.  
  
Anthony was gone.  
  
Mom laughed a little, then fainted. Dad and I immediately rushed to her side.  
  
"April?" he whispered.  
  
Mom's eyes fluttered open. "He's sealed away?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," Dad answered.  
  
Mom's eyes got bigger. "But how? What happened?"  
  
"He got sucked into that crystal thing," I said. "And then it was black, then it glowed."  
  
"So he's really sealed. . .but. . .I didn't. . ." Mom stuttered.  
  
Dad lifted Mom up by her shoulders and let her lean on him. "Diana, your Mom and I have to talk about something in that-" He pointed to one of the sets of giant double doors "-room over there. You. . .you go and get Princess, okay?" He smiled, and helped Mom over to the doors and went inside the room.  
  
I jogged over to my new Rapidash, was laying down asleep with Mystical curled up against her.  
  
"Friends already," I whispered. I touched Princess's muzzle, trying not to cry.  
  
I heard a groan, which startled me. I spun around and saw Shane, appearing as if though he was trying to get up. I walked over to him and bent down so I was eye-to-eye with him.  
  
"You okay?" I whispered.  
  
Shane slowly opened his eyes, which darted right to me. "Apart from having a bunch of broken bones, bruises, cuts, and having an evil man possess me and finding out why I've been coming down here, yeah, I'm fine."  
  
I smiled. "So I guess it wasn't really you killing the dragons."  
  
Shane winced as he tried to shake his head. "No, it was that. . .that Anthony. He made me come down here. Part of me was trying to fight, because I wanted to protect these creatures as much as your mom does for some weird reason. . .but I couldn't."  
  
A small tear ran down my cheek for some reason. I lifted my hand to wipe it away, but Shane beat me to it. He gently grabbed my face in his hands and wiped my tear away.  
  
I smiled a little again, thinking he would let go of my face, but he didn't. He just kept staring at me with his big green eyes, and I started to blink a lot from being uncomfortable.  
  
Just as I was about to ask him why he wasn't letting go of my face, he pulled it a little, leaned towards me, and pressed his lips to mine.  
  
By instinct I closed my eyes, but after a second they shot open. What the heck was Shane. . .KISSING me for?!?! I tried to pull away, but for some reason, I just couldn't. Some force I didn't understand kept me from pushing him, jumping up, and running away.  
  
'But then again,' I thought. 'Where would I run to in here?'  
  
When the kiss ended, Shane finally let go of my face and felt limply against the wall again, his eyes shut in pain.  
  
I just sat there in shock before moving. Shane had just kissed me. Shane Mavens, the guy I had seen nearly every day at school since I was nine had just kissed me.  
  
I stood up and back away from him. What had he done? Was he delirious or something? Or had he actually meant it and I was supposed to be his girlfriend now?  
  
What had really happened?  
  
I didn't really care what Mom and Dad were talking about, that room they were in was my only escape. I looked out of the corner of my eye to make sure Princess and Mystical were okay, and ran into the still-open double doors, another tear running down my cheek.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Let's all chant:  
  
PLOT TWIST! PLOT TWIST! PLOT TWIST! P-L-O-T-T-W-I-S-T! YAY!  
  
I'm sorry for the cheerleader-like comments (no offense to cheerleaders reading this ^_^). I'm not like this. NO! MOMMY! GIMMIE A TWELVE-OUNCE POUND CAKE! I WANT PIE! 


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Tamer Story Told

Okay, so I lied.  
  
But hey, it's ALMOST June ^_^  
  
Anyway, this chapter is kind of short because I'm lazy. Really lazy. In fact, I'm SO lazy, I'm supposed to be working on two other projects right now. . .  
  
I LOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE procrastination!  
  
And I have to make cheese fondue. . .oooo fun. Cheese. Mmm mmm I sure love cheese.  
  
*cough* So anyway, here is a short chapter for you to enjoy. And now I have ANOTHER project. Jeez. School is over in like a week, so what's up with all of these projects??? AHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Yeah, yeah, I know no one wants to hear my life story. Just give me some pity, please ;_;  
  
P.S.: HANNI HERE IS CHAPTER. SHOW ME PICTURE ^_^  
  
Is anyone else as crazy as Hanni and is really obsessed with this fic (yay!) and made some fanart or something? I'd love to see it if you have it in an online album or something.  
  
But that's just my wishful thinking.  
  
I'm going to shut up and let you read this chapter. . .  
  
~Chapter Fifteen~  
  
Panting hard from running and from still being in shock, I slowed down once I got into the room. I was surprised to find that the walls were made of crystal, just like in the main room. In the middle of the room was a podium with a glass case. The crystal was inside. Off to one corner was a ring of rosebushes, and I could hear voices coming from that direction.  
  
I saw Mom and Dad in the rosebush ring, her head on his shoulder. Dad was stroking Mom's hair, murmuring things to her. In front of them were two headstones-one on the right was slightly weathered with a crystal statue of one of those dark blue creatures on top, and the other on the left was very damaged, and a lot smaller.  
  
"Mom? Dad?" I whispered.  
  
Mom spun her head around and sighed. I hated to interrupt their-ew-romance, but I was still shaking from Shane's stupid little kiss. I couldn't be in the same room with him.  
  
"Honey, come here," Mom said, gesturing with her head.  
  
I gingerly stepped through the rosebushes and made my way to the dirt patch the roses surrounded. I sat down next to Mom.  
  
"You haven't told me everything," I started.  
  
Mom sighed again. "I know. There's so much you still don't know, even if I did tell you most of the story." Mom stood up and touched the crystal statue on the right headstone and closed her eyes.  
  
"What's the headstone for?" I whispered.  
  
"Mystic," Mom whispered back. "Mystic, my dear Dragonair."  
  
I looked at the statue again. "That creature is a Dragonair?" I asked.  
  
Mom nodded. "Mystic. . .she gave me so much. If it wasn't for her, I never would have found this Den, never would have gone on my 'journey', and never would have met your father." She smiled a little. "But it still led to so much pain."  
  
"What happened to Mystic?" I wanted to know.  
  
Mom's eyes brimmed with tears and I wished I could take back my question.  
  
"Mystic. . ." Mom started. "Mystic died protecting me from Anthony."  
  
I gasped.  
  
"She used the Ultra Beam, a very rare and special attack only she knew."  
  
"Ultra Beam?"  
  
"It's a combination of lightning, water, grass, psychic, dark, and fire attacks," Mom explained. "She rarely used it, because it took out so much of her energy when she did. Anthony. . ." Mom paused. "Anthony was trying to kill me."  
  
I looked down, not wanting to imagine.  
  
"So Mystic jumped in front of me and used her Ultra Beam-twice. It took more energy out of her than she expected, so she told me goodbye and. . .left." Mom whispered the last word.  
  
"She told you goodbye?" I wondered out loud.  
  
"That's another part I didn't tell you. . ." Mom trailed off. "Before I found out about the Den, Mystic gave me the power to breathe underwater and talk to her through telepathy."  
  
I raised my eyebrows. "Really?"  
  
Mom nodded. "And I'm hoping Mystical will do the same thing with you."  
  
"What?"  
  
Mom finally looked straight at me. "Mystical is Mystic's daughter."  
  
My mouth dropped open. I now had a Dratini that was a direct descendant of the Dragonair that had helped Mom find this place?  
  
"But wait a sec," I said. "Why do you want Mystical to give me those powers? Do you expect me to live down here like you did?"  
  
"Well. . ." Mom started sheepishly, looking away from me again. "Yes. I do."  
  
"You're crazy!" I yelled. Mom and Dad's heads shot up in confusion.  
  
"Honey-" Dad started.  
  
"NO," I cried. "I will NOT live down here. I don't care if that's how you guys spent your lives, but I am NOT going to waste my time living in a giant crystal surrounded by slithery creatures and be cut off from civilization. NO WAY."  
  
"Diana," Mom said softly after my outburst. "I know exactly how you feel."  
  
"You do?"  
  
Mom nodded. "I told Mystic I didn't think I was cut out for being a Dragon Tamer and wanted to go on a normal Pokemon journey, like everyone else." She sighed. "But I found it was my destiny. And it's yours too."  
  
I shook my head. "No," I whispered. "My destiny is to jump on Princess. We're going to jump professionally and be a team forever and ever."  
  
"Your last name is 'Tamer' for a reason," Dad put in. "In fact, I took on your mother's last name just so we could have another true Tamer to these dragons."  
  
I sighed and looked at my feet. "I don't have to be a Tamer now, do I?"  
  
"Of course not," Mom said, wrapping me in a hug. "You don't have to be a Tamer until you're ready, whether that's two or twenty years from now."  
  
"Oh Mommy," I blubbered, burying my face in her shoulder. So much had changed just in a few hours, but it seemed like years. I found out I was supposedly destined to train a bunch of Dragons, I got a new Pokemon, Princess had evolved, and then. . .Shane's stupid little kiss.  
  
"Anyway," Mom started once we finished hugging. "The real reason we came down here is because we're going to have a proper funeral for Mom."  
  
Only then did I notice the coffin off to the side. I shivered.  
  
"You're going to bury her here?" I asked.  
  
Mom nodded. "Right next to the smaller headstone, which is where your father is buried."  
  
It was appalling to think the grandfather I had never knew was under the dirt just a few feet away from me. I shuddered and told myself not to think about it.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The funeral for Grandma was very quick. We simply buried her, said lots of nice things about her-I mentioned how she always liked me with Princess-and placed a headstone the same size as Grandpa's on the spot where she was buried.  
  
"Mom and Dad are together again," Mom whispered. Dad put an arm around her and I took her hand, the three of us just staring at the headstones for awhile.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
No cliffhanger. Darn me. Well, maybe, in some people's eyes.  
  
Anyway, leave a review and I'll save you some cheese fondue. ^_^  
  
. . .hey! I'm a poet! Go me!  
  
NOW REVIEW! 


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Shane's Return

Oh yeah! Who's cool now, updating and stuff ^_^ I'm actually four chapter ahead writing this fic. . . and GUESS WHAT! I'm starting to work on the THIRD Tamer installment! ^_^ Want to know about it? Well. . .  
  
YOU'RE GONNA HAFTA WAIT! :P  
  
Muhahaha. Anyway, how many of you saw the episode on Kids WB on Saturday? Oh man, it was awesome. I actually got shivers down my spine and I was about to cry, Dragonair looked so beautiful. And they're HUGE! O_O It never really crossed my mind how big thirteen feet really is!  
  
Anyway, I have a lovely chapter for you today. My goal this summer is to finish writing this fic (believe me, that may take some work. . .I finished writing April in TWO AND A HALF YEARS), so I can get started on the third one! And I already have plans for a FOURTH installment! EEEK! When will the madness end?!  
  
Anyway, I'm going to let you read this. . .and I BETTER get reviews from everyone ^_^  
  
~Chapter Sixteen~  
  
I didn't want to spend any longer in the den than I had to. Once I returned Mystical to her Pokeball and got a very reluctant Princess into hers, and Mom had returned all of the dragons Anthony had possessed into their Pokeballs, we decided to return back to our little home nested between Cherrygrove and New Bark Town. I had decided to take both Princess and Mystical back home with me.  
  
"I don't know how we're going to explain Shane's disappearance to Nurse Joy," Dad muttered. He lifted Shane up over his shoulders.  
  
"Oh. . ." I trailed off. I didn't want to think about Shane. Not ever.  
  
Mom came out of the bedroom she had been in. "Ready?" she asked.  
  
I nodded at the floor.  
  
"I know we'll be back," Mom whispered.  
  
'Don't count on it,' I thought. The last thing in the whole world I wanted to do was return to this den and be reminded of everything that happened.  
  
I don't know how, exactly, but we somehow swam through a bunch of tunnels and ended up where we started-the lake. I took a breath of sweet, sweet air.  
  
"Let's get Shane back to the Pokemon Center," was the first thing Dad said. He looked at me. "Are you going to leave Princess at that stable here or take her back home?"  
  
"Take her back home," I said. "I've missed riding her. I've got Mystical too-I want to get to know her."  
  
Mom smiled.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Obviously we couldn't explain to Nurse Joy exactly why Shane had been gone. Luckily, Danielle was actually in Goldenrod City during the whole ordeal so she hadn't even noticed her son was gone. We quickly got in the car and started our long drive back home.  
  
After a few minute of silence, Mom sighed. "I still can't believe it was Shane."  
  
"It wasn't really Shane," Dad answered, keeping his eyes on the road.  
  
"I know. . ." Mom said slowly. "But he got into the den, found a dragon and. . .killed it." Mom's eyes started brimming with tears. "He killed Dawn, I noticed."  
  
Dad sighed also, but didn't reply.  
  
I didn't say a word.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Once we finally got back home, I walked to Princess's stall and let her out of her Pokeball. She reared happily and started trotting around me.  
  
"I promise I'll ride you tomorrow," I said to her once she had stopped. I wrapped my arms around her long neck. "We can jump some stuff."  
  
Princess seemed to smile. She neighed, and Red Spot and several Rapidash mares looked out from their stalls and whinnied back.  
  
I could almost tell she was saying, "It's great to be home."  
  
The next morning, which was a Monday, Mom said I could stay home from school.  
  
"You're probably all worn out-hey, you helped save the den and dragon Pokemon everywhere," she smiled. "Anyway, I got a call from Danielle last night and by some miracle, Shane's okay and he's coming home later tonight."  
  
"Oh," was all I said.  
  
"He's going to be in a wheelchair for about a month, then when his arm heals, he going to use crutches for another two weeks."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Mom cocked her head a little, then shrugged and walked out of my room. I fell back asleep.  
  
~*~*~  
  
When I woke up, it was about noon. I yawned, stretched, and put on my boots and breeches.  
  
I raced down the stairs and yelled I was going to ride Princess. A little knot formed in my stomach-Grandma would usually be in the living room and would shout, "Okay!"  
  
But she wasn't there, so no one shouted anything back.  
  
I sighed and walked out the door to the Mavens's house. I opened the gate and jogged to Princess's stall.  
  
"Hey sweetie," I murmured, rubbing her muzzle.  
  
Princess snorted and gave me a wink.  
  
I laughed, something I hadn't done in awhile. I went to the old shack to get her saddle, bridle, and saddle pad.  
  
"I gotta ride you more," I said, making her take the bit. I pulled the headstall over her head, which was considerably harder since her new horn was in the way. After five minutes, I managed it though.  
  
"You'll probably jump differently now that you're a Rapidash," I said to her, tightening the girth once the saddle was on.  
  
Princess barely even acknowledged I was talking. She seemed very eager to get out---and no wonder. She hadn't jumped in days.  
  
I led her out to some fences and checked the girth, just to be sure. Then I mounted and grabbed the reins. Princess lunged for a jump, but I pulled her back.  
  
"Not yet," I told her. "We have to warm you up first."  
  
Princess snorted in disapproval, and I smiled. She let me walk, trot, then canter her around the arena a couple of times until her energy had dwindled just a little bit so she would jump TOO high. I discovered her canter was a lot smoother now that she was a Rapidash, but her trot was still as bouncy as it had always been.  
  
Finally, I guided her to a jump. She cantered towards it, and we flew over the fence. I stopped her once she landed and let out a whoop.  
  
"Perfect as always!" I cried, giving her a pat. "Some things never change."  
  
Princess snorted in agreement.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Later that day, after perfecting every single jump, I untacked Princess and began brushing her. I suddenly heard a car pulling into the driveway and I remember what Mom had said this morning---that Shane was coming home today.  
  
"Oh no," I whispered, stopping my brushing movement and staring into Princess's cream-colored coat. She whinnied and nudged my shoulder to remind me to continue, but I couldn't.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow," I muttered to her, kissing her muzzle. She snorted again, but didn't seem to mind as she munched on her hay.  
  
I was hoping to reach my house before Danielle---and Shane---noticed me, but I didn't make it. Danielle saw me in the paddock and waved.  
  
"Hi Diana!" she greeted happily.  
  
"Oh. . .hi," I waved back.  
  
She disappeared for a few seconds and when she came back, Shane was next to her in a wheelchair. He looked at the ground before staring up at me.  
  
My heart stopped as I recognized that look in his eyes.  
  
He remembered.  
  
He remembered giving me that kiss.  
  
But obviously he didn't remember or see how I reacted, because he gave me a warm smile and started pushing the wheelchair in my direction.  
  
"Um, I'll see you tomorrow. . ." I trailed off, itching to go, to stay away from Shane. "I. . .I. . .have to help my mom make dinner."  
  
"Oh," Danielle said. "Okay. I'll leave the jumps up for you."  
  
"Yeah. . .thanks," I said, jogging back home, catching Shane's confused look out of the corner of my eye.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A month later, Shane was still healing, but he was out of the wheelchair, just as Mom had said. I was still staying away from him, though.  
  
He didn't seem to want to stay away from me. Every day when I went over to ride Princess, he was either sitting on the grass watching me, or sitting in the house looking out at me through a window. It gave me the chills.  
  
Another two weeks went by, and Shane was completely healed from falling off of Mars---and Anthony. He stopped watching me from the house and grass and started watching me from the saddle of Red Spot.  
  
One day after school, I saddled up Princess and took her to the jumps right away. Shane somehow appeared next to me on Red Spot.  
  
"You should warm her up first," he said quietly.  
  
"She's been turned out all day, that's exercise," I snapped.  
  
Shane didn't say anything, so I was forced to look at him. The same look was in his eyes that had been there when he kissed me. I swallowed and signaled to Princess to canter. She took off.  
  
I kept trying to shorten the reins, but they were slipping out of my sweaty hands. Why did I feel so nervous? Was it because I was afraid Shane was going to kiss me again?  
  
I heard the sound of hoofs, and realized Shane was following me on Red Spot. "Diana, wait!" he called.  
  
I ignored him. I saw Danielle cleaning up some manure near the fence that led out to the road.  
  
"Can you open the fence?" I asked.  
  
"Sure," she said, stopping her cleanup. She pushed the fence open, and Princess and I cantered out of there.  
  
"Diana!" Shane called, but I noticed he didn't follow me and stopped at the edge of the property.  
  
'Good riddance,' I thought.  
  
I slowed Princess to a walk after a few moments, and just enjoyed the view of the road. Danielle had ridden with me up this road a couple of times, and it was a nice change from the pasture, as big as it was.  
  
Princess and I jumped a log in the road, but it was mostly a lazy trail ride. I was glad to be away from Shane for the time being.  
  
"I don't get it," I murmured to Princess. I longed to talk to Shane, to ask him what he was thinking when he gave me that kiss, and what it meant. Yet I couldn't bring myself to say much to him---I was afraid of what words would come out.  
  
Tears begin spilling out of my eyes. I hadn't even been aware that they were coming.  
  
"Oh Princess," I sobbed, and she stopped. "I don't know what to do anymore. Shane's confusing me, and so is Mom---I know she wants me to be a Dragon Tamer, but I just want to jump with you always."  
  
Princess turned her head and nudged my boot with her horn, since her muzzle couldn't reach.  
  
I smiled a little. "C'mon Princess," I sighed, wiping my tears away, being reminded of that moment. "Let's go home."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Mmm Cheerios. . .does the body (and writing skills) good. . .of course it needs some REVIEWS to work fully :-D 


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Two Years Later, Dian...

Yo yo everyone. Shhhh I won't tell Hanni ~_^  
  
I just still can't believe how HUGE Dragonairs are. I mean. . .Clair's is HUGE. Meh. . .  
  
Anyway, I'm getting ready for a riding lesson and don't really have much to say except I am almost done writing this! -sob- Of course I'm not posting chapters with how fast I'm writing them. I'm making you all wait :P muhahahaa  
  
In other news, my dog doesn't smell anymore. Of course I had to scrub him down twice to get rid of all of stink he smelled off, but now he's CLEAN and he doesn't STINK! YAY!  
  
-Gives everyone except Hanni a cookie, and give Hanni a lemon drop- ^_^  
  
Now, please enjoy your free cookies/lemon drops and this chapter.  
  
~Chapter Seventeen~  
  
Two years later. . .  
  
~*~*~  
  
"It's amazing how many ribbons you've won in two years," Allison sighed, looking through a box of my stuff.  
  
"Yeah," Julie said. "All these ribbons, and WE still haven't ridden this amazing Rapidash yet!"  
  
I laughed kind of sadly. The only reason I had never let my two best friends ride Princess was because she still seemed kind of skittish even though Anthony was sealed and we had nothing to worry about.  
  
But then again, maybe she was just imitating my own feelings. Shane was still appearing every which way, and I couldn't avoid him whether I was riding or whether I was at school. He was haunting me, and Princess probably felt that.  
  
"How about we ride her now?" Julie asked, a pleading look in her eyes. "Please, please, please, please, please, puh-leeeeeeeease?" she cried, jutting out her lower lip and giving me puppy dog eyes.  
  
I sighed happily, but looked out my window, where I could see nearly all of the paddock. I could spot Danielle riding a Rapidash she had rescued last year, a gorgeous gelding named Passion Heat, or Pass for short. I couldn't see Shane at all, but he was probably waiting for me to come out so he could stalk me.  
  
I shivered, but turned to my friends. "Okay, you can ride her, but no going over any jumps."  
  
Allie and Julie laughed. "We promise!" they exclaimed as we raced down the stairs and walked next door.  
  
~*~*~  
  
I told Julie she could ride first since I've known her longer---since first grade. I've know Allison since third grade. Allie pretended to look angry, but I knew she was just kidding.  
  
Princess snorted and half-reared at the sight of strange-to-her people approaching her stall, but she quickly realized they were okay.  
  
I was amazed. Before Anthony was sealed, she would only let me approach her, but now that he was gone, she was only a little wary.  
  
I didn't blame her. I would be wary too, if people I've never seen before starting petting me.  
  
Anyway, I taught my friends which brushes to use and how to brush her. Princess seemed to like three people brushing her more than one.  
  
"You silly girl," I whispered while I brushed around the horn on her head.  
  
"She's so beautiful---and I can't believe she trusts you so much," Julie said while currying Princess's rump. "I mean, you don't even have a rope around her neck or anything. She's just standing here. It's amazing."  
  
"Yeah," I smiled. "She's the best."  
  
I showed Julie and Allie how I tack up, and I found my helmet. We all walked out leading Princess towards a big round ring, when I saw Shane jog to Red Spot's stall.  
  
"Oh no," I muttered. I cleared my throat and decided just to ignore him. I had promised my friends a ride on Princess for a very long time, and I was going to give it to them.  
  
Once we got to the inside of the pen, I tightened Princess's girth and lowered the stirrups. I held the left one out to Julie with one hand and handed her the helmet with my other.  
  
"Put on the helmet then stick your left foot in the stirrup," I instructed.  
  
"Okay mommy," Julie laughed, but she put on the helmet and put her foot in the stirrup.  
  
"Now hold onto the saddle and hoist yourself up."  
  
Julie jumped, but she misplaced her footing somehow and fell.  
  
"Owww," she moaned.  
  
Princess bent her head down and rubbed the helmet with her muzzle. Julie laughed again.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'll get up, Princess," she smiled, and tried again. This time she managed to get up.  
  
Allison and I cheered, but Julie looked confused.  
  
"Now how do I work these things?" she asked, holding the reins.  
  
I smiled and began teaching her how to go into a walk and move Princess left and right. While I was giving her the lesson, I noticed Shane jumping over a few fences, but his mind didn't seem to be on them. He was coming towards our round pen.  
  
"Um, lets go somewhere else," I said.  
  
"Why?" Julie asked.  
  
"Princess. . .uh. . .looks a little bored. We've been training in the round pen a lot."  
  
The truth was, we hadn't stepped one hoof in the round pen for months. I had been training her around the main arena for all of the competitions I had been in recently.  
  
"Okay, so where do we go?" Allie asked.  
  
"Umm. . .to the arena over there," I pointed.  
  
Princess snorted in disapproval---she was sick of the arena, I knew---but I had to get away from Shane. I helped Julie guide Princess to the arena, and noticed Shane had stopped following us and his shoulders were slumped.  
  
'Get away from me,' I thought. It's exactly what I had been thinking for these past two years. Every time Shane even attempted to approach me, I would shield away and make up some excuse for not talking to him.  
  
The truth was, his kiss still gave me the chills---in a good way or bad, I wasn't sure, and I WAS sure I would never know.  
  
After Julie rode Princess around for awhile, it was Allison's turn. She mounted Princess with grace and quickly learned the signals. Julie and I stood in the middle of the arena.  
  
"Hey look, there's Shane," Julie suddenly said, pointing.  
  
I cleared my throat and looked away. Julie gave me a funny look.  
  
"You've been avoiding him for a loooooong time," she commented. "You never were what I would call friends, but you ignore him completely now. What's up?"  
  
"Oh. . ." I trailed off. Obviously, I hadn't told Julie and Allie about the kiss because if I did, I would have to reveal the secret of the Den.  
  
"Diana. . ." Julie said, raising an eyebrow at me.  
  
I sighed. "Okay, okay, you got me." I stopped for a second, deciding how to word it---I was going to have to tell them about the kiss now, but I couldn't tell them about the Den.  
  
"Hey Allison! Get over here! Diana's going to tell us some juicy gossip!" Julie yelled.  
  
Princess jumped a little, startled from the sudden noise. Allison grinned and guided Princess over to us, where she dismounted.  
  
"So, what is it?" she asked.  
  
I sighed again. "Well. . ."  
  
"What's she telling us anyway?" Allie asked Julie.  
  
"Why she's been so deliberately avoiding Shane," Julie answered.  
  
"Oh, finally," Allison giggled.  
  
I gave them a Look and took a deep breath.  
  
"Well," I started, whispering in case Shane heard us. "A couple of years ago, when I was twelve, I think, Shane and I were, um, riding our Ponytas. . .and, um, well we, uh, found a place to sit and let them rest since we had been cantering them, and, uh let's see, um, well, he kissed me and I freaked out and I haven't talked to him since."  
  
Allison and Julie's eyes were bugging out and their mouths hung open.  
  
"Uh, can you repeat that, but in English?" Allie asked.  
  
Julie and I laughed. "I'll summarize it," Julie said. "Shane kissed Diana and she was spazzing out so she stopped talking to Shane."  
  
"Ooooooh," Allison trailed off. "Why don't you talk to him?"  
  
"Because. . ." I paused. How could I tell them when I didn't even know myself?  
  
Julie and Allison must've noticed my discomfort, because Julie blurted out, "So, what are you wearing to the graduation dance?"  
  
We all laughed, and some tension lifted from my shoulders.  
  
"I can't believe we're graduating PokeMiddle already," Allison sighed, a starry look in her eyes.  
  
"Yeah," I agreed. PokeMiddle was usually the last school anybody went to. Students usually left after graduating to become Pokemon trainers, breeders, or something like that. Or if you actually had money, you could go to a PokeHigh School to get a further education, but it was really expensive.  
  
Mom and I had talked about it, and we decided I would stay here for the time being and train with Princess, entering as many shows as possible. I was really starting to get professional. I had ditched wearing a T-shirt as I did in early competitions and had bought a very nice, professional red riding jacket, which for some reason, is called 'wearing the pinks'.  
  
Even though I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life jumping with Princess, I knew deep in my heart that Mom wanted me to return to the Den and become a Dragon Tamer.  
  
I couldn't even think about that. I didn't want to ever return to the place where Shane had given me that kiss. Not ever.  
  
Then again, Mystical would probably want to return to her Dragon friends. Mystical was still like a pet to me; I let her out of her Pokeball once a day, and didn't quite see her as the partner and friend as I did Princess. Mystical still seemed like a stranger to me, even after two years. I always meant to spend time with her, but I was busy jumping on Princess.  
  
". . .and it's a really pretty silver color," Julie said, interrupting my thoughts. I jumped a little, and Princess whinnied.  
  
"Huh?" I asked.  
  
"My DRESS, silly!" Julie laughed. "For the dance."  
  
"Oh, yeah." The dance. Every year, all of the PokeMiddle graduates got together, and we had a fun, formal dance. Or so I've heard.  
  
"What's your dress going to look like?" Allison asked me.  
  
"Um. . ." I trailed off. I had no idea. I didn't even want to go to the dance, but Allison and Julie had begged me, and I couldn't desert my friends.  
  
"Don't tell me you haven't picked one out?!" Julie cried.  
  
I shook my head. "I haven't even been thinking about the dance. I've been busy training Princess." Princess neighed in agreement.  
  
"Well, pick one out this weekend and call us and tell us what it looks like," Allison said, looking at her watch. "Because for one thing, my mom is going to be here any second to take us home."  
  
"Oh man," I sighed. "Well, anyway. . ." I paused as a car passed the Mavens's property and parked in front of my house. "See you guys later."  
  
"Bye!" they called as they ran off to meet Allison's mom.  
  
I mounted Princess and decided to ride her around again.  
  
"At least you were good for Allie and Julie," I murmured to her. She snorted.  
  
"I know, I know, you're good all the time," I smiled.  
  
After riding around some random parts of the property for awhile, I heard hoof beats next to me. I looked up and saw Shane on Red Spot, just a foot away. I coughed and broke from a walk into a canter. Shane followed me cantering. I slowed to a walk again, and so did he.  
  
I groaned. He wasn't going to give up.  
  
He eventually caught up to me. "So," he said quietly. "You're going to that big dance?"  
  
I nodded, not trusting any words to come out of my mouth.  
  
"Oh. Hmm, well, I might go. I guess. If I can find anything decent to wear."  
  
I couldn't believe him. He was following me just to talk about the stupid dance?! I shook my head in frustration and signaled for Princess to trot, and we trotted right to her stall, where I began silently crying as I dismounted and untacked her.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Man I really have to pee. I better see some reviews when I come back ~_^ 


	19. Chapter Eighteen: A Dream, a Dress, a Te...

Wheeeeeeee I'm finally updating! Ha ha, well I could've anytime last week but I was toooo busy doing. . . NOTHING! YAY!  
  
Well, on Saturday I had a horse show. I got second place (LAST, really, since only one other person was in both of my classes) twice. It was really fun going over the cavalettis (little wooden bar thingys that are supposed to train a horse to jump). At the last three, the horse I was riding, Gus, was trotting and instead of stepping over them like he was supposed to, he FLEW over them! It was soooo fun. ^_^  
  
Okay, enough about me, here is the chapter. I am almost done writing this fic, but I am really, really, really, really stuck. I have writer's block so bad _ Hmmm. . .perhaps a third 'Cure For Writer's Block' story is in order ~_^  
  
Okay, okay, here's the chapter. And Hanni, you must be some kind of mind reader ~_^ Why? you may ask. Well. . .you'll see. Muhahahaha  
  
Oh, and edit (geez, the ONE thing I forget): Yes, Diana would be 14 by now.  
  
~Chapter Eighteen~  
  
After Princess was safe in her stall, I ran home and straight up to my room. I flung myself on my bed and grabbed a pillow.  
  
"I wonder where I got these crybaby genes," I sobbed to myself. Probably Mom.  
  
I was sick of this, sick of crying all the time, sick of wondering what to say to Shane, sick of avoiding him for two years.  
  
I clutched the pillow harder and caught sight of the Pokeball containing Mystical on my dresser. I got up and opened the Pokeball.  
  
Mystical cheered when she discovered she was free. "Dra, Dra, Dratiniiiiii!" she cried, doing some little flips in the air.  
  
I giggled and bent down to stroke her head. I felt really bad for ignoring her most of the time, and spending every moment with Princess. The thing was, she remind me of Shane's you-know-what, and the fact that I would have to go back to the Den, someday. Even if I was dead set, something drew me to thinking about the Den.  
  
"Dra, Dra Dra," she said.  
  
"Sorry, I don't have Mom's telepathy power," I apologized.  
  
"Dra," Mystical pouted. She jumped on my bed and curled up. Her eyes slowly closed as she started to sleep.  
  
"Don't you sleep in that Pokeball?" I muttered, but smiled. I let her sleep there as I wiped whatever tears were left in my eyes and ran downstairs to ask Mom if I could get a dress for the dance.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"How about this one?," Mom suggested. "Nah, it's too short. . .oooh, how about this one?"  
  
"No," I said. "I don't like neon green in a dress."  
  
It was the next day, and Mom and I had taken a trip to Burdoffs, the local department store. Actually, it was practically the ONLY department store, but it still had nice things.  
  
Except for that neon green dress.  
  
Mom sighed, putting the dress back on the rack. "You're so picky."  
  
"Well, so are you!" I laughed. "Whenever I like one you say it's 'too short' or 'too sexy for my age'."  
  
Mom raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.  
  
"I'm going to look in the back of the store," I told her. "Maybe they have something hidden away just for me."  
  
Mom waved her hand, indicating I could go. "Good luck," she chuckled.  
  
Even though Burdoffs is only local, it's still pretty big, so it took me quite awhile to get to the back of the store, where a whole wall of racks with different dresses lined up.  
  
I started flipping through them. "No. . .no. . .no. . .no. . ." I rejected. Would I EVER find a decent dress?  
  
I went to another rack and went through them. "No. . .no. . .no. . .ooooh," I stopped. I held out all of the reject dresses on the rack and stared at the one before me.  
  
It appeared to be strapless, but there was a strap starting in the middle of the top of the dress that would go around someone's neck. The dress was a long, dark blue, shimmery color.  
  
The color reminded me of a Dragonair.  
  
"Oh Mom!" I called. I didn't want to look for her. I couldn't take my eyes off of this dress.  
  
She didn't come, so I called for her again. A few minutes later, she appeared beside me. "What is it, honey?" she asked.  
  
"I think I found the perfect dress," I answered.  
  
Mom laid her eyes on the dress and smiled. I knew that color would bring back so many memories for her, as it did me.  
  
Only mine weren't such good memories.  
  
Mom checked the price. "Hmm, not too expensive," she said, taking it off the rack. "Go try it on," she said, handing the dress to me.  
  
I took it ever so gently and went to the fitting rooms. It took me a minute to get the strap on, but once I did, I gasped at my reflection.  
  
I almost expected a Dragonair to appear next to me, to tell me what I should do. To tell me to be a Dragon Tamer.  
  
But of course nothing like that happened, and I shook my head and stepped out of my dressing room to show Mom how the dress looked on me.  
  
"It fits perfectly," I smiled, twirling around in it. The bottom billowed out slightly, making the dress even more heavenly.  
  
"Then we'll get it," Mom smiled back.  
  
I changed back into my other clothes and neatly put the dress on the hanger. The clerk rang it up, and the dress was mine.  
  
I couldn't wait to go to the dance.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The minute we got home, I hung the dress up in my closet and called Allie and Julie. We had another one of our three-way phone conversations.  
  
"Guess what!" I squealed.  
  
"What?" Allison and Julie asked.  
  
"I finally got a dress for that dance!" I exclaimed.  
  
"That's great!" Julie cried.  
  
"Awesome," Allison answered in approval. "What does it look like?"  
  
I sighed happily. "It's so gorgeous, I think I should just wait and surprise you."  
  
"Oooh man!" Julie whined. "At least tell us the color!"  
  
"Okay, okay," I gave in. "It's blue."  
  
"Light or dark?" Allie asked.  
  
"Not telling," I grinned.  
  
"Dianaaaaaaaaaa!" Julie whined.  
  
"Sorry, you're going to have to wait," I laughed. "At least you know for sure I'll be at the dance. I mean, where else am I going to wear that dress?"  
  
"It would sure look nice while you're riding Princess," Allison teased.  
  
"Yeah, like I could jump while wearing that thing," I giggled. "Anyway, I gotta go and model it for dad now. He hasn't seen it."  
  
"Okay, see you at the dance next week!" Julie and Allison chorused.  
  
"Bye!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
I spun around and walked up and down in a line a few times. "So, isn't it gorgeous?" I asked Dad.  
  
He smiled. "It's beautiful, honey."  
  
I grinned. "I still can't believe I'm going to be wearing this for the GRADUATION dance. I mean. . .GRADUATION!"  
  
Dad laughed. "Is it really that exciting?"  
  
I nodded happily. "No more school. . .no more waking up early. . .no more homework on stuff we've already learned. . .it's great!"  
  
Dad chuckled. "At least I never had to go through any of that."  
  
"Huh?" I cocked my head.  
  
"I only went to the local elementary school for about three years before I left to become a trainer," Dad explained. "I wanted to be a Pokemon Master. But then. . ." he trailed off.  
  
I knew what happened. He met Mom and lived in the Den.  
  
The Den, the Den, that stupid Den. Where Shane gave me that stupid kiss and left me feeling so. . .confused.  
  
Even now. Was he going to go to the dance and see me in this dress?  
  
"Anyway," he said, "You should put that dress back. You don't want it getting dirty."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "With my luck I'll spill something on it five minutes before I have to leave. I'm going to ride Princess once I get out of this thing, okay?"  
  
"Sure," Dad smiled. "Have fun."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Once I had changed out of the dress and into my breeches and boots, I went over to Princess. She seemed to smile when she saw me.  
  
"I've got a surprise for you," I murmured as I rubbed her nose. I pulled something out of my chest pocket and held it out to Princess. She sniffed it and whinnied.  
  
I had brought over Mystical so the two could play together. I knew Princess missed Mystical, but I had used training as an excuse so I wouldn't have to look at the Dratini that reminded me of so much. But I was sick of depriving Princess of being with her friend.  
  
I opened her stall and she cantered out, scenting the air. I threw the Pokeball, and with a flash of light, Mystical was free too.  
  
"Make sure she doesn't get loose," I called out to Princess and she and Mystical chased each other. "Have fun!"  
  
Princess neighed, and Mystical answered back with a happy, "Draaaaaaaa!"  
  
"Diana?" someone called. I spun around. It was Danielle, looking at Princess and Mystical strangely.  
  
"Oh, hi," I said. "That's Mystical," I said, jerking my thumb back.  
  
"A. . .Dratini?" she asked, still confused.  
  
"Yeah," I said. "It's the Dratini I. . .uh. . . .found in this lake in Ecruteak. . ." I stuttered.  
  
Which was sort of true.  
  
"Oh. . ." Danielle said. She just raised her eyebrows. "Anyway, I'm glad you're here. Shane's out looking for something to wear to that big dance-"  
  
"Shane's going to the dance?" I asked, my throat tightening up.  
  
"Yeah. He begged until I gave in. Anyway, since he's out and Princess is with. . .um. . .Mystical, I was wondering if you could turn out Red Spot and then exercise Pass. He'd love to go over some jumps."  
  
I grinned. I had never ridden Passion Fire, and he looked like an amazing Rapidash. "Okay," I said.  
  
"Great. I'll tack him up for you while you turn out Spot. He's not used to anyone but me tacking him up and I don't want him to fly into a rage."  
  
"Is he safe to ride or jump?" I asked, a little worried.  
  
"Yes, he's really good in the arena. . .it's tacking up he has a problem with," Danielle answered. "So don't worry."  
  
"Okay," I smiled, running off to get Red Spot's halter and lead rope so I could turn him out.  
  
While I was leading the Rapidash stallion to the same field where Princess, Mystical, and several other Ponyta and Rapidash mares and geldings were, I thought about Shane's decision to go to the dance. I wondered why he was going---because I was? Or did he just want to do something normal like everyone else?  
  
I shook my head and unclipped the halter so Red Spot could run free. He trotted over to Princess and nuzzled her back. She snorted and began a game of Tag with him and Mystical.  
  
I smiled and jogged back to the barn where Danielle was just finishing fastening the bridle on Pass. He didn't look too happy about being tacked up, but once I put on a helmet and grabbed the reins from Danielle, he seemed to brighten up a little.  
  
"Have fun kids," Danielle laughed as I mounted Pass and walked him towards the jumping arena.  
  
"Oh, we will," I laughed.  
  
I had never jumped on another Pokemon besides Princess, so I was a little scared---but not too much. Danielle said he was obedient, so it wasn't like he was going to gallop me out of the arena.  
  
I warmed him up first by trotting, then cantering around the arena. When a little of his energy was gone and he seemed more relaxed, I guided him to a fence. He flew over it.  
  
"Wow!" I called to Danielle, who was mucking out a stall. She looked up and grinned. "He's amazing!" I cried. "Are you going to keep him?"  
  
"We'll see," she shrugged, and went back to mucking out the stall. I jumped Pass a couple more times, then decided to spy on Princess and Mystical to see how they were doing.  
  
I looked out to the field they were in. A group of Ponytas were together, and sets of Rapidashes were chasing each other, rolling on the dirt, or relaxing. I saw Princess, Red Spot, and Mystical all together. Mystical had somehow gotten on Princess's back and was resting. Red Spot was nudging Princess's muzzle and she snorted in his face. I giggled.  
  
"Silly girl," I murmured, turning around Pass so we could jump another fence. Once again, he flew over it.  
  
I repeated this a few more times until I heard footsteps. I spun Pass around and saw Shane with a shopping bag in one hand and the other resting on the arena fence.  
  
I stared at him for a few seconds. His eyes seemed to bore into mine, and I couldn't look away until Pass gave a playful buck. I cleared my throat and led him out of the arena.  
  
As I brought him over to Danielle so she could untack him, I wondered what was going to happen at the dance. Was Shane going to spy on me like he has been doing? Or was he going to leave me alone?  
  
I was a little scared, but I couldn't wait to find out.  
  
~*~*~  
  
There's a nice loooooooong chapter for all of you. Before I added in all of my mumbo-jumbo, I think it was 2027 werds long. W00t w00t who's cool now?!?!  
  
Well. . .ME, if you leave a review -cough cough- 


	20. Chapter Nineteen: The Trail Ride of Hidd...

Heeeeey, remember me? Ha ha, yeah, so I haven't updated in awhile. Big deal :P  
  
I've actually been kind of busy. . .sort of. I got the fifth Harry Potter book (BIG sob at who dies ;_; ;_; ;_; ) and I've been reading that, I had a riding lesson and Gus was a complete fruit loop, and I found out how Shane felt when he fell off of Mars.  
  
My first ever fall off a horse! Kodak moment! Ha ha. Yeah, you try not falling off when you're cantering and you loose both stirrups and your holding onto the horse's mane for dear life trying to put your feet back IN the stirrups. It's impossible. I'm still sore.  
  
And I landed on my head (thank god I was wearing my helmet. . .-kisses helmet-), which has affected my story-writing ability -sob- It has not given me Writer's Block, but EXTREME Writer's Block. It blows. I'm having trouble writing an ending (-sob-) to this fic.  
  
But it shall soon come! When?  
  
. . .  
  
As soon as I shut up and let you read the chapter, which is. . .NOW!  
  
~Chapter Nineteen~  
  
"Man, I wish I actually had hair," I mumbled, holding up a hair tie. "You guys can actually do stuff with your hair. Mine's just. . .there."  
  
Allison laughed. "Yeah, but it's the prettiest color," she said, wrinkling her nose at her own nice, blonde hair.  
  
"Yeah, and you NEED it short anyway," Julie laughed. She ran a brush through her long, dark brown hair, but it was nowhere near as dark as mine. "You just cram it under a riding helmet all the time."  
  
I grinned. "Yeah, but I wish it could at least be shoulder length so I could put it up in a bun or something. My hair is going to look the worst out of everyone's."  
  
"Nah," Julie and Allie said in unison, and we all laughed.  
  
It was Saturday morning---the morning of the Big Dance. Julie and Allie had slept over, and now we were experimenting with our hair to see what kind of fancy hairdos we could create. My hair was too short to do anything with it, really. Like Julie had said, I always kept it short so I could stuff it under my helmet.  
  
"So Diana? When do we get to see this mysterious blue dress of yours?" Julie asked, putting a bobby pin in her hair then taking it out in disgust.  
  
"When I put it on," I laughed. "I haven't seen your dresses either, so we're even."  
  
"Yeah, I suppose so," Allison snorted. "AUGH! I can't decide how to do my hair."  
  
"Guys, guys, why are we worrying about this now?" I said, laying down my brush. "We have all day. The dance doesn't even start until seven this evening. We can worry about our hair later."  
  
"Thank goodness," Allison laughed.  
  
"Want to go ride Princess?" I asked. "Come to think of it, we can all go on a trail ride."  
  
"Really?" Julie and Allison cried.  
  
"Yeah," I smiled. "Danielle. . .Mrs. Mavens. . .wants me to exercise Pass," I said, explaining to them about Passion Fire. "And one of you can ride Princess, and I'm sure we have another gentle Ponyta or Rapidash for one of you to ride."  
  
Julie and Allie looked at me, grinning and nodding.  
  
"Okay then!" I smiled, clapping my hands. "Let me just get on my breeches." I looked at the shorts my friends were wearing. "You two---put on long pants."  
  
"Yes sir," they joked, and grabbed some jeans from their bags and we all went into separate rooms to change.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"So, who wants to ride Princess?" I asked once we were at the barn. Both of my friends put on huge grins.  
  
I sighed. "Okay. . .I think Allison should ride her. You had trouble mounting last time, Julie."  
  
Julie sighed, but still looked happy. "Okay," she said. "It would probably be easier for me to get on a Ponyta. . .is there one around here I can ride?"  
  
"Hmm. . .Mrs. Mavens!" I called. She came out of Pass's stall. I told her about our plan to go trail riding.  
  
"I'll tack up Pass for you. . .and. . .I think Mars would be good for you, Julie."  
  
"Mars?" I asked, my voice squeaky. "Um. . .there are plenty of other Ponytas, Mrs. Mavens. Why Mars?"  
  
Danielle raised an eyebrow at me, but all she said was, "Ever since Shane has been riding Red Spot again, Mars hasn't been getting any exercise. People are leasing all of the other Ponytas and riding them all the time."  
  
"But isn't she a little tall for Mars?" I asked. Julie riding Mars. Oh boy, I couldn't let this happen. . .  
  
"No, actually, she's a pretty good height. Mars has been growing," Danielle said. "I think he's going to evolve soon. It's perfect. Mars is dying to be ridden."  
  
"Sounds okay to me," Julie smiled, giving me a weird look.  
  
"Great!" Danielle smiled. "I'll go tack Pass now. . .Diana, you can help them get Mars and tack up Princess and Mars for me, okay?"  
  
"Sure, okay," I sighed. Danielle went into a different paddock to get Pass, and brought him in to start tacking him up.  
  
I grabbed Princess and Mar's halters and lead ropes and sighed again. Julie continued with her weird look, but Allison spoke up.  
  
"What was that all about? It's only a Ponyta," Allison shrugged.  
  
"He's Shane's Ponyta," I grumbled, opening the gate to the paddock. A few of the Pokemon looked up from their grazing and trotted away, but most of them just stayed and grazed.  
  
"Oooooooooh," Julie smiled. "That would explain it. But. . .I'M riding him, so what's the big deal?"  
  
I shrugged and shook my head. "I don't know. I just. . .don't know."  
  
"Hey, speaking of Shane, do you know if he's going to the dance?" Allie asked. I gave her a Look.  
  
"So he IS!" she grinned. "Interesting. He's going to a school function. That's a first."  
  
"Yeah, it's only Shane though," I mumbled, clipping on Mar's halter. I handed the lead rope to Julie. "Here, hold him. I have to get Princess."  
  
"Admit it Diana!" Julie called after me. Mars didn't like the shouting and pinned his ears back.  
  
"Admit what?" I asked, cornering Princess. She snorted as I put on her halter and led her across the paddock back to my friends, looking over her shoulder at Red Spot.  
  
"Admit that you like him," Allison said.  
  
"Who?"  
  
Julie and Allie rolled their eyes and shook their heads, almost in unison. "Nothing," they sighed. Allison took Princess's lead rope from me and led the Ponyta and Rapidash to Princess's stall.  
  
I stared at them for a few seconds before running, closing the paddock gate, and catching up to them. Princess whinnied for me and I rubbed her neck.  
  
"Sorry girl. Allie's riding you today," I said. I stared at my friend. "Only if she and Julie tell me what they meant back there."  
  
Allison looked at Julie and shrugged. Julie took a deep breath.  
  
"Diana. . ." she said quietly. "Listen, we know you better than anyone else. We've been friends since PokePreschool. And we also know when you don't want to admit something."  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" I asked. I did NOT like where this conversation was going.  
  
"Like remember when you liked our teacher in first grade and you didn't say anything the whole year?" Julie giggled. I snorted, remembering my school crush on my, handsome at the time, male teacher.  
  
"Yeah? So what's your point?" I asked, getting a knot in my stomach.  
  
"Well. . ." Julie started, but thankfully was interrupted my Danielle. She came up to us holding Pass's reins and handed them to me. "I'll leave the gate open so you guys can go out when you're ready. . .if you're ever ready," she smiled. "Want me to tack up Mars so you can get going?"  
  
"Yeah. I mean, sure. Thanks," I said.  
  
Danielle gave me another weird look, but went into the shabby tack shed to retrieve Mar's bridle, saddle, girth, and a saddle pad. I followed her and got Princess's tack. The Pokemon were brushed and tacked in just ten minutes, and Allison gracefully swung onto Princess, I mounted Pass, and Danielle gave Julie a leg up on Mars.  
  
"I'm just no good at this Ponyta stuff," she laughed.  
  
"Yeah you are," I said. "So you have trouble mounting. It's nothing. Now let's ride!"  
  
The three Pokemon walked off the property, and soon we were in single file on the side of the road. Allison was first, since I knew I could trust her and Princess, Julie was in the middle, and I was in the back to keep an eye on things.  
  
"So we're just riding on the side of the road?" Allison asked.  
  
"No," I said. "Take the next left, and then you'll see a broken fence. We go through there."  
  
"We're going to jump over a fence?" Julie asked. I could tell she was a little scared.  
  
"Mars will probably just step over it," I said. "So will Princess," I called to Allie, "If you pull back her reins."  
  
"Okay," my two friends called back.  
  
We soon reached the broken fence. I remembered discovering this trail last year when I was thirteen. I was looking for a good place for Princess to graze and so I could eat the lunch I had packed. Princess noticed the gate and we jumped over it---and found a secret trail. I hadn't told anyone about it---until now.  
  
Allie tugged on the reins a little, and Princess sighed and stepped over it like Allie wanted. Mars also stepped over it, but I wanted to jump over it with Pass.  
  
He flew over it, and Allie and Julie clapped. I grinned.  
  
"Welcome to my secret trail," I said. "It's wide, so we can walk side by side."  
  
"Cool," Julie said. "Now we can talk."  
  
I looked ahead. If we were going to talk about what I THINK they wanted to talk about, I wasn't joining in."  
  
"So where were we?" Allie wondered out loud. "Oh yeah---admit it Diana!" she squealed gleefully. Princess snorted.  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about," I said. "Want to trot?"  
  
"Don't change the subject," Julie said. "But sure. I think. Is he good with trotting?" She looked nervously at Mars.  
  
"I've never ridden him, I wouldn't know," I said. "But I guess he is."  
  
We all clicked our tongues and nudged the Pokemon with our heels. They moved into a trot, and we sat there trotting for awhile. Soon after, Julie got tired of posting and we slowed to a walk again.  
  
"So, I wonder what the dance will be like," Julie said after a few minutes of silence. She looked at me. "I can't wait to see your dress."  
  
"Yeah," I looked at my watch. "We better start heading back. It's already three-thirty now, and it takes a half hour to get to the school to the hotel from my house."  
  
The dance was being held at a giant hotel in between Cherrygrove City and Violet City. It was certainly better than the gym at school or something.  
  
"Plus we still have to get back to the stable, untack this guys, groom them, turn them out, eat something, take showers, fix our hair. . ." I babbled on and on.  
  
"We get the point," Allison laughed. "We have a lot to do. C'mon, let's go back."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Thanks to Danielle's help, Princess, Mars, and Pass were all ready in twenty minutes. Danielle said she'd turn them out. We thanked her and ran back to my house.  
  
I was extremely happy. I hadn't seen Shane all day. . .yet.  
  
"Okay," I said once we were back in the house. Mom had ordered a pizza in honor of the dance, and we were all chowing down in the living room. "We only have two bathrooms. . ."  
  
"That's hard to believe," Allison laughed. "Two bathrooms in THIS monstrosity of a house?"  
  
"Yeah, I know," I gigged. "Anyway, I'm going to ask Mom if she has any ideas for my hair. You guys take showers first. . .JUST enough to wash out the stable stink," I warned as Julie went to the upstairs bathroom and Allison took the downstairs one.  
  
I walked into the kitchen, where Mom was looking at some sort of book. She was muttering to herself, but immediately stopped and slammed the book shut when I came in the room.  
  
"Hi Mom," I said. I didn't ask about the book. I knew from the Den you shouldn't ask questions about stuff. What if you didn't like the way it turned out?  
  
"Hi honey," she said. "Excited about the dance?"  
  
"Yeah," I smiled a little. I sat down in a chair next to her.  
  
"You don't seem excited," she frowned.  
  
I sighed. "Well. . .someone's going to be there that I don't really want to see."  
  
"Shane?" Mom asked.  
  
I looked at her. "How did you know?"  
  
Mom smiled a little and ran a hand through my hair. "How does a mother not know? Honey, don't worry about it. Just have a good time. Stick with Allison and Julie."  
  
I groaned. "They're not going to help."  
  
Mom shrugged, but still smiled. "If he comes too close, dump the bowl of punch on his head."  
  
We both laughed.  
  
"Am I missing something?" someone asked. It was Julie. She was done with her shower.  
  
"Mom, when I come out, you must help me with my hair," I pleaded.  
  
"Of course."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Finally, we were ready, nearly two hours later. Mom had done some sort of French braid thing to my head with lots and lots of curls. She did Julie and Allie's hair too-she put Julie's hair in an elegant twist and for Allie, piled all her hair on her head surrounded by curls.  
  
I loved how it came out. It even made my hair look longer, surprisingly.  
  
Julie and Allie loved my dress. Of course I didn't tell them why I picked out a dress in this particular color---any other dress I had probably would have been black---but they ooed and ahhed over it all the same.  
  
After we all put on our matching silver charm bracelets---we've had them since second grade and added a new charm every year---and our shoes, we were ready for the biggest dance of the year---the finale that would close us off from school and into the real world.  
  
"Oooh I'm so excited!" Julie squealed, smoothing down her long-sleeved silver dress. She looked in a mirror in the hallway. We were waiting for Mom to find her shoes so she could drive us to the dance.  
  
"Me too," Allison sighed happily. Her dress was a gorgeous green---but not like that neon green I saw in Burdoff's. It was a deep, forest green with long sleeves and a square neckline.  
  
"MOOOOOM!" I called. "DID YOU FIND YOUR SHOES YET?"  
  
"Yes, and no need to yell," someone answered. I spun around and Mom was right behind me, holding the keys to her card and covering one ear.  
  
"Sorry," I laughed.  
  
"You girls got everything?" Mom asked.  
  
"Yes," we answered in unison.  
  
"Okay then," she smiled. "Let's go."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
MUHAHAHAHA! I love filler chapters -grins evilly-  
  
Well, maybe you don't, but you know how to get me to put up a better chapter soon?  
  
That's right. . .  
  
REVIEW! ^_^ 


	21. Chapter Twenty: Truth About the Kiss

Hey hey, remember me? Yeah, yeah. I know I said I was going to update faster, but. . .forgive me! I've actually been busy breaking my back lugging manga to my room, being mad at the Sam Goody's people, getting bitten by ants and having my finger swell to unnatural proportions, getting stepped on my horses and getting bruises on my foot, seeing my friends in a play, and trying to end this fic!!!  
  
I KNOW how I want to end this, but the words won't come out. I really need a laptop so I can write in my room in peace instead of being surrounded by my headache-inducing family.  
  
Grrr.  
  
Anyway, this chapter is a personal favorite of mine ~_^ I hope you all like it too, and think it was worth the wait!  
  
And Lori C, that's 8 stars out of five? O_O Ha ha. . .I wish. I'm glad you like this fic so much ^_^ Edgar. . .I'll be stalking you -cough- until you review! Muhahahaha.  
  
~Chapter Twenty~  
  
I got a sickening, sinking feeling in my stomach the second Mom dropped us off at the hotel ballroom. Not because I was carsick---because I was so afraid I was going to see Shane.  
  
"C'mon!" Julie and Allie cried, each pulling one of my arms. "Let's go!"  
  
They walked happily into the mob scene that was students from our school; I was slow and looked gingerly at everyone. If I ran into Shane. . .I was probably going to take Mom's advice.  
  
I could barely see anyone, though. People were already dancing, in groups, couples, or by themselves. A Machamp was helping out the DJ.  
  
'Smart,' I thought.  
  
People were buzzing around the food table like angry Beedrills. I could see two bowls filled with punch at the end of the long line of tables, and in between were snack foods, like brownies, cookies, and popcorn.  
  
"Hey look," Allie whispered, pointing at the snack table. "They've got mints," she giggled. "I wonder what for?"  
  
I chuckled, but I wasn't in the mood for jokes. I was just so scared I was going to see him. . .  
  
But I didn't, not for at least an hour. Allie and Julie made me dance with them, and I did once I made sure there wasn't any sign of Shane. We found a bunch of our other classmates and were dancing and chatting with them about what we were going to do once we graduated. Everyone wished me luck on becoming a professional show jumper with Princess, but I knew deep down that would somehow never happen.  
  
Soon, though, the DJ played what I had been dreading: a slow song.  
  
Julie, Allison, and I had agreed to stake out the snack table once a slow song was playing---less people would be there then---but before I could join them, someone grabbed my wrist.  
  
My stomach twisted. It was Shane. It had to be Shane. It. . .  
  
"Hey Diana," someone said. I spun my head around. It was Mark, one of my classmates. I let out a huge sigh of relief. I spotted Julie and Allie by the food. They winked and started stocking up on brownies.  
  
"Hi Mark," I finally said.  
  
"Want to dance?" he asked.  
  
I didn't really want to, but I was so incredibly revealed that it wasn't Shane that had stopped me, that I said yes.  
  
Mark put his arms around my waist and I slowly put them around his neck. I had never slow danced with a boy before, so I was a little nervous. We just swayed back and forth, and instead of looking at Mark, I was glancing around at all of the other people dancing.  
  
Suddenly, I heard footsteps. People were looking up to see who it was, but the Machamp had dimmed the lights for 'effect', so you couldn't see anyone's face that well. The person was walking towards Mark and I.  
  
'Oh no,' I thought. I lost my breath. Mark was looking around.  
  
"Excuse me," the person said. "May I cut in?"  
  
"What? Oh. . .um, sure, I guess," Mark said. I had been closing my eyes, silently begging him not to say that, but apparently Mark didn't know telepathy.  
  
"Hi Diana," the person whispered, locking their arms around my waist.  
  
"Hi Shane," I mumbled. I didn't put my arms around his neck, but he didn't seem to care.  
  
"I made it," he said. Like I had been expecting him or something. "Mom had a little trouble getting Princess back in her stall. She wanted to play with Red Spot."  
  
"Mm hmm," I mumbled.  
  
The slow song stopped, but Shane didn't let go of my waist.  
  
"Let go," I said. I wanted to escape. Go to Allie and Julie. Anything.  
  
But he didn't let go.  
  
"Let go!" I said more loudly, and pushed him away. I walked to the other side of the ballroom---and I saw a large window of bead curtains. I walked through them and found myself in a little courtyard. I sat on the first bench I saw.  
  
"Diana?"  
  
I looked up. Shane had followed me. Again. Why couldn't he leave me alone?  
  
Someone else came through the bead curtains---Julie and Allie.  
  
"Diana. . .c'mon you have to have a brownie before they run out," Allie said, jerking her head a little.  
  
"Yeah. . ." I said, wanting to get away from Shane.  
  
"Diana, wait," Shane said softly. "I really, really need to talk to you."  
  
I looked helplessly at my friends. They stared at me for a few seconds before spinning around and going back into the ballroom.  
  
"Traitors," I muttered, not really meaning it. I just didn't want to be stuck anywhere with Shane.  
  
I sat down on the edge of the bench, and he sat on the other side. It was silently for a few minutes before he started talking.  
  
"So you're still upset over something that happened two years ago?"  
  
I stared at the ground and crossed my arms. WAS I upset? I didn't know. . .but I did.  
  
"No," I finally said. Shane looked at me, but I didn't look back. "I'm not upset."  
  
"Then why do you keep avoiding me?"  
  
I sighed. Tears threatened to come out of my eyes, but I held them back. "I. . .I don't know."  
  
"I think you do know," he said quietly.  
  
Neither of us spoke for another ten minutes, until I finally mustered up the courage. I still couldn't believe I was talking to Shane like this.  
  
"Yeah," I whispered. "I was. . .confused. I didn't want to talk about it. I'm not good with talking about my feelings."  
  
"I see," he responded, and looked up at the sky. "It's hard for me too. That's why I think actions speak louder than words."  
  
I kept staring at the concrete. "You mean you couldn't find any words between Anthony beating you up and the shock of finding out he was making you do something really terrible, so you. . ." I trailed off.  
  
"So I kissed you," he filled in. He actually sounded a little proud.  
  
I didn't speak for a few seconds. So he had meant that kiss. He really meant it. It wasn't a side effect, or an hallucination---it was his feelings.  
  
"But. . ." I whispered. I took a deep breath. This is what I had been wondering these two years. "But what did it mean?"  
  
Shane was quiet before answering. "Diana. . .I knew from the minute I saw you, you were someone special." He looked at me, and this time I looked back. "I know when I was younger I was a real grouch and all of that, but I didn't really mean to be nasty to you. And I felt like I had to protect you. I swear, the most frightening moment of my life was when Princess took off and jumped over that fence. I thought you were going to be killed."  
  
My eyes widened. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah, Princess was a nutcase back then," he said. I smiled a little. "And. . .I wasn't really avoiding you on purpose. . .it was Anthony most of the time."  
  
I shivered, not wanting to remember.  
  
"But other times, I was just too scared to talk to you. I was afraid you were going to ignore me." He stared at his hand. "Like you've been doing."  
  
"Shane," I started. I couldn't believe this. "I didn't really mean to ignore you. Like I said. . .I have a lot of trouble talking about my feelings. After you. . .you kissed me," my voice quivered on the words, "I guess I was shocked. I knew if we talked about it, well. . .well, we'd get in a conversation like this. Talking about our feelings. Which, I've mentioned, I'm bad at."  
  
Shane smiled a little and looked up at me again, but the smile quickly disappeared. "Look," he said. "I haven't really said what I wanted to say tonight. What I've wanted to say for the past two years."  
  
"What?"  
  
Shane got up, pulled me to a standing position, and put his arms around my waist again. This time, I put my arms around his neck, as if I was dreaming.  
  
Another slow song was playing from inside the ballroom. We rocked back and forth. I laid my head on his shoulder, and he lowered his mouth to my ear and whispered something I knew I would never, ever forget.  
  
"Diana. . .what I've been meaning to say is. . .I really like you. In fact. . .I think I love you."  
  
I gasped and brought my head up. Shane looked deep into my eyes---I think he was even surprised at what he said. I know I was.  
  
Before I knew it, our lips met again.  
  
And this time, I didn't mind a bit.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Stupid ant bite. GRRRRRR. Die ants, die! While I'm squashing all the ants that bit me last Friday, leave a review! ^_^ 


	22. Chapter TwentyOne: Three Years Later, Pr...

Has anyone ever heard 'Misty's Song'? If you haven't you HAVE to download it, especially if you are an AAML fan like me ^_^ It sort of reminds me of how Shane felt about Diana. . .  
  
And heeeere's a special treat. . .want to see the main character of the THIRD Tamer installment? Of course you do! Take out the stars to this link. . .  
  
http:/*/community.*webshots.*com/*photo/*650785*77/*82801407*BYaJXQ  
  
And if for some WEIRD (-cough cough-) reason that doesn't work, go here (take out the stars):  
  
http:/*/community*.webshots*.com/*user/*rainbowserenity  
  
And click on 'Drawings' and you should find it. If you don't. . .well, I don't know what to say.  
  
School starts in like two weeks down here. . .gaaaah. There are. . .five more chapters left in this ;_; Hopefully I'll post them all before school starts. If I don't. . .well, I'll still post them, but AFTER I complain about my Spanish class.  
  
Ok, I'll shut up now. READ! ^_^  
  
And to avoid any confusion, Diana is seventeen here.  
  
~Chapter Twenty-One~  
  
"So, what are you doing tomorrow?" Mom asked. "I have to go to Goldenrod with Danny to check some stuff out, and you probably don't want to come."  
  
"No," I shook my head. "It's our three year anniversary tomorrow. We're going to go on a trail ride and have a picnic or something."  
  
Mom smiled. "Three years already?"  
  
I grinned. "Yeah. . .I still can't believe. It seems like that dance was only yesterday. . .and here I am, seventeen and talking about me and Shane's three year anniversary."  
  
"It's amazing how time flies," Mom said quietly.  
  
"That reminds me. . .I wanted to call Allie and maybe Julie," I murmured.  
  
"Inviting them?" Mom teased.  
  
"No!" I cried. "Of course not. No. I just want to see how they're doing. I haven't talked to them in ages."  
  
"Well, I have to go to Professor Elm's lab. . .he wants me to be there for when the trainers pick out their Pokemon. What would I know?" Mom muttered as she walked out of the living room, where we had been.  
  
I picked up a phone as soon as she was out of earshot. It wasn't that this was a super-private conversation. . .it was just that I wanted to talk to my friends about anything, and it's pretty hard when your mom is right next to you.  
  
I picked up the cordless phone and dialed in a code. I didn't bother to use the videophone because Allie couldn't see me anyway. My friend picked up in a few seconds.  
  
"Hey!" I cried. "It's Diana!"  
  
"Diana!" Allison squealed. "I can't believe it! You haven't called in ages!"  
  
"Yeah, I know," I laughed. "So, how's the training going?"  
  
A few months after graduation, Allison left Cherrygrove to pursue her dream of becoming a Pokemon Trainer. She had been in the Jhoto League, but lost, so she was starting all over again---for some reason, she didn't want to go to Kanto or Hoenn just yet.  
  
"Oh, it's great," she said, and I could almost see her smile. "Since I still have my same team, I beat Falkner real easy. I just used my Electabuzz, and his birds were defeated in five minutes!"  
  
I laughed again. "That must be some sort of record."  
  
"Yeah, but it was an even shorter battle with Bugsy. He took one look at my Tyrannitar and remembered me. Ty just did one fire blast on his Butterfree and I got the badge!"  
  
I smiled. "So where are you off to now?"  
  
"Goldenrod City. I hope it's easy to defeat Whitney this time."  
  
"Oh, Mom's going to be up there tomorrow," I said. "If you run into her."  
  
"Cool," she said. "So, how are you? You and Shane still together?"  
  
I sighed happily. "Yes. It's our three year anniversary tomorrow."  
  
"Congratulations!" Allison squealed. "Wow, three years. Time really has flown by. So what are you doing to celebrate?"  
  
"Going on a trail ride and having a picnic or something," I said. "Something simple." I then frowned. "But I don't know. Princess has been getting really weird lately. She threw me off twice yesterday."  
  
Allison gasped.  
  
I shrugged, even though she couldn't see me. "Maybe I'm getting too tall for her. I don't know. Nurse Joy is going to come sometime this week to see what's up with her."  
  
"That's good," Allison replied. "Hopefully it's nothing. Maybe it's just a mood."  
  
"Yeah," I said, though I wasn't convinced. In all the years I had owned Princess, she had never thrown me off. She had barely even reared while I was riding her. Why the sudden mood change?  
  
"I'm sorry, but I have to go," Allison sighed. "I'm in the Ilex Forest and I heard a group of kids coming."  
  
"No problem," I said. "Good luck with the badges."  
  
"Thanks, good luck with Princess. . .and Shane," she teased, before hanging up.  
  
I clicked 'End' on the cordless and threw it on the couch. I sighed, wishing I could talk to Julie. She had decided she wanted to be a teacher, so her dad had shipped her off to some Poke Boarding school in Kanto. She was always busy whenever I called her, so she usually called me instead, with her phone card so we didn't have to pay long distance.  
  
I looked around the living room, feeling kind of bored. Dad was probably in Goldenrod City, and Mom must've reached Professor Elm's by now. I really wanted to see Shane, but him and Danielle were out for the day. . .and he wouldn't tell me why. I smiled, suspecting it was for tomorrow.  
  
I desperately wanted to ride Princess, but I was worried she was going to throw me off again. She never seemed to want to be with me, and wanted to go off and play with Red Spot instead. She was even being mean to Mystical, whenever I brought her over.  
  
I went upstairs to my room and got the Pokeball containing my Dratini. Shane really liked Mystical---and of course he knew about her and the Den. I just couldn't understand why Princess was having all of these mood swings.  
  
I held up Mystical's Pokeball. "Maybe you can cure her," I murmured, slipping it in my pocket. I ran downstairs and next door.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Oh Princess. . .look, it's your best friend, Mystical," I called. Princess looked up from her grazing and snorted in response, but didn't make any attempt to move.  
  
I stared at my Rapidash. I really needed to ride her, and practice for this show in a month---she had been slacking off. Her belly was getting rounder-- -she was putting on weight. I made a mental note to only feed her half a scoop of grain since she was grazing so much.  
  
Mystical hopped into the paddock and slithered towards Princess. She put on her happy Dratini face and cried, "Draaaaaaatini!"  
  
Princess made a low noise and nuzzled Red Spot's neck. The Rapidash stallion looked up at Mystical and snorted. Mystical pouted and slithered towards a tree, where she curled up and closed her eyes.  
  
I sighed, and went to Princess's stall to get her halter. I really wanted to ride her today---she was going to have to behave herself on the trail ride tomorrow.  
  
I hid the halter and lead rope behind my back and stepped into the paddock. I stepped quietly towards Princess, and luckily, she was too busy paying attention to Red Spot. I quickly slipped the halter over her head. When she realized it was on, she snorted angrily.  
  
"Princess," I whined. "Come on. You need to be ridden. We've got a competition in a month."  
  
I yanked the lead rope in an attempt for her to follow me and stop grazing. She made that low noise again and glared at me.  
  
I felt a little scared. I had never been scared of Princess, not ever--- even when she threw me off.  
  
"Princess Flamemight, come ON," I said firmly, tugging the lead rope again.  
  
Princess, however, had other ideas. The last thing she wanted to do was come in her stall and be groomed. She continued her harsh glare and bared her teeth.  
  
I knew I should get out of there, but I was frozen. Apparently Princess wanted me out of the way. With a death-defying neigh, she reared, her hooves dangling inches over my head. I screamed and she let out a Fire Blast attack into the sky.  
  
I was still holding the lead rope, so I yanked it and tried to get her to come down, but she didn't listen. Princess still danced on her hind legs, neighed, with those diamond-hard hooves so close to me. I knew one strike would do it. . .  
  
I let go of the lead rope and put my hands over my head. Princess looked like she was going to crash back to the ground on all fours any minute.  
  
"DIANA!" someone yelled. I heard footsteps, and it all happened so fast--- about half a second before Princess's hooves crashed back to earth, someone had pushed me out of the way.  
  
My eyes were squinched shut. I was expecting pain. . .but I felt fine. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Shane staring at me, his face white with shock and worry. His hand was on my shoulder, and beads of sweat were dropping down his face.  
  
"Are you okay?!" he asked worriedly. He grabbed my hands and helped me up.  
  
I took a deep, shaky breath. "Yeah. . ." I whispered. I looked over at Princess, who glared at me and galloped off to Red Spot, the lead rope flying behind. "Yeah, I'm okay."  
  
Shane looked behind him and at Princess. He muttered something to himself that I didn't quite catch, but I was too shocked to ask him about it.  
  
"Diana!" Mrs. Mavens called. "Are you okay? What happened?"  
  
"I'm okay. . .I think," I whispered, too surprised to talk in a louder voice. "I wanted to ride Princess and when I put her halter on she wouldn't follow me like she normally does, so I tugged on her lead rope and she just reared. And I was too scared to let go."  
  
Danielle stared at me for a minute. Shane had wrapped his arms around me and tried to calm me down, but I still felt like I couldn't breathe right.  
  
She then looked over at Princess. "She's been spending a lot of time with Red Spot, hasn't she?" Mrs. Mavens asked, her brow creased.  
  
"Yeah," I said slowly. "For a long time. For years."  
  
Danielle raised her eyebrows and met Shane's eyes. He shrugged a little, but didn't say a word. I didn't bother asking what it meant.  
  
After a long time, I finally felt calm enough. Shane had taken me to sit on the grass near the tack room and gave me sips of water every now and then.  
  
"You don't have to baby me," I half-smiled.  
  
"You did when I fell off of Mars," Shane pointed out. "Plus, doesn't every decent guy take care of his girlfriend?"  
  
I smiled fully. "Yeah, yeah."  
  
Danielle suddenly came running out of the house. "I've contacted Nurse Joy," she said. "I know I was going to have her come here later in the week, but I told her what happened and she'll be over here within the hour."  
  
"Oh. . .okay. . ." I trailed off, looking at the ground.  
  
Shane looked at me. "Don't you want to find out what's wrong with her?"  
  
I shrugged. "Yeah, of course, but if it's something really serious. . ." I paused.  
  
Shane also paused before answering. During this silence, Danielle went into the paddock to attempt to catch Princess.  
  
"Well," Shane finally said. "If it's a physical problem, Nurse Joy will have her cured---" He snapped his fingers "---like that."  
  
"What if it's not physical?" I sighed. I looked up. Princess was snorting at Danielle. Mystical was hopping up and down beside Princess, trying to get her to calm down.  
  
"What if it's Anthony?" I suddenly wondered. I sat up. "Maybe that's it. Maybe he somehow escaped and he's possessed her like he got to you."  
  
Shane shifted uncomfortably. I knew it made him feel guilty to think about that, even if it wasn't really him killing the dragons. He always said he felt guilty all the same because his body had done it.  
  
"I don't think so," he finally answered. His voice sounded like it was hiding something, and this time, I asked.  
  
"You're keeping something from me, aren't you?"  
  
"Huh? What---no, of course not."  
  
I raised an eyebrow.  
  
Shane sighed. "You---you'll find out. Sooner or later."  
  
I nodded in agreement. I was alright with that, as long as I did find out, especially if it was about Princess.  
  
About a half an hour later, Danielle finally managed to grab Princess's lead rope and tug her out of the paddock. Red Spot followed, and nobody objected.  
  
She managed to capture her just in time---within five minutes of getting Princess on the cross ties, a white ambulance pulled up in the driveway. Nurse Joy and two Chansey's came out started examining Princess as soon as they got there.  
  
Danielle, Shane, and I stood off to the side while Nurse Joy checked over Princess and performed all sorts of tests. I must've looked really worried, because Shane grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze, letting me know Princess was going to be fine.  
  
At least, that's what I believed when Nurse Joy put down her stethoscope and grinned.  
  
"Who is the owner of this Rapidash?" she asked.  
  
"Me," I said. "I'm Princess's owner."  
  
"Well, congratulations," Nurse Joy smiled, and the Chansey's clapped and squealed, "Chan SEEEEE!" happily, while Princess just snorted.  
  
"What?" I whispered.  
  
"Princess is in foal. She's going to have a baby."  
  
~*~*~  
  
LOOPHOLE! LOOPHOLE! EEEE!  
  
I'm craaaaaaazy. Must be all those Bottlecaps. Mmmm. . .I sure love Bottlecaps. Thank goodness my dad bought me a whole roll of them ^_^ Time to chill under the covers with my voice-activated Uni and a roll of my favorite candy.  
  
Who cares if it's only 3:48 in the afternoon?!  
  
Leave a review! ~_^ 


	23. Chapter TwentyTwo: Shane Knows, Diana Do...

Hey Haruka. . .thanks for the review ~_^ Hey, it's not all Diana's fault. She doesn't LIVE with Princess, just next door to her, hehe. And if Shane knew, maybe he kept it a secret. . .after all he's. . .SHIFTY SHANE!  
  
WELCOME BACK HANNI! It's about time you reviewed! ^_~ 'Dividing The Fruit' is coming along great. . .HEY EVERYONE! IF YOU LIKE MEWTWO FICS GO READ HANNIS! ^_^  
  
And this chapter is for samicat. Why? Because she's cool like that. Go read her stuff too! ^_^  
  
And Lauren's, as soon as I read some of her work myself. Muhahahaha.  
  
Okay, I'm done promoting everyone. My sister is yelling at me. _  
  
READ!  
  
~Chapter Twenty-Two~  
  
My mouth dropped open. "Whaaaat?!" I cried.  
  
Nurse Joy nodded, and the Chansey's imitated her. "You say she's been eating a lot, she's been moody, refuses to be lead. . .and I did a belly scan and saw the makings of a baby Ponyta."  
  
I was just as shocked as I had been when Princess reared.  
  
"So that explains why she's gone crazy," I murmured. I let go of Shane's hand and cautiously walked up to Princess. She pinned her ears back, but let me pat her on the neck.  
  
"Oh girl," I whispered. "I didn't know. I'm sorry."  
  
She gave a low whinny, and I knew she forgave me.  
  
"Thank you Nurse Joy," Danielle said, staring hard at me. "We appreciate you taking time from the Pokemon Center to come here."  
  
"Oh, no problem," the redheaded nurse smiled. "Come on Chansey!"  
  
Nurse Joy walked out of the yard and to her ambulance, while the Chanseys waddled behind.  
  
I turned back to Shane and Danielle. "I can't believe it! There's going to be another Ponyta around here! Are we going to keep it? I'm sure we can afford to keep the baby. . .how long until it's born? I mean---"  
  
"Diana," Danielle said softly. She and Shane glanced at each other.  
  
My smile faded. "What?"  
  
Shane looked back at his mother. "I should. . .because. . ."  
  
Danielle nodded and walked into the house.  
  
"What is it?" I asked again. I undid one of the cross ties and Princess nuzzled my shoulder.  
  
Shane sighed. He looked out at Red Spot, who had gone back into the paddock, at Princess, and back towards me. It seemed like hours before he said anything, but finally he muttered, "Put Princess back with Red Spot. Let's go sit somewhere private."  
  
I shrugged and undid the other cross tie. Princess snorted gratefully. As I lead her to the paddock, I gazed at her stomach. I couldn't believe there was a baby Ponyta in there.  
  
I had learned earlier in school that some Pokemon laid eggs and the babies were born from the eggs, but others didn't lay eggs at all. I wondered if Princess was going to lay an egg.  
  
Princess must have been reading my thoughts, because she shook her head. I smiled and gave her neck a final pat before unclipping the halter.  
  
"You're better at telepathy than Mystical is," I laughed. My Dratini looked up in confusion, but when she realized I wasn't talking to her, she went back to the nap she was taking.  
  
I went back to Princess's stall and put her halter on a hook. I spotted Shane sitting on the grass near the tack shed---he was staring straight ahead, not even blinking. He seemed deep in thought.  
  
I jogged towards him and sat down beside him. "So," I started. "What's up?"  
  
Shane gave another deep sigh, still staring ahead. What seemed like five million years later, he finally said, "You've been around horse-type Pokemon for. . .eight years?" I nodded. "And you still have no idea."  
  
"No idea about what?" I wondered out loud. "Tell me."  
  
Shane paused for another few minutes. I could tell this was really hard for him to talk about.  
  
"A Rapidash is a weird Pokemon," he started slowly. "Pokemon usually don't have a single mate, but Rapidashes do. You know, when they have a mate, they mate for life. And usually whenever they have their first foal. . ."  
  
I stared out at Princess. Red Spot was nuzzling her back, and her eyes were closed. She seemed to enjoy it.  
  
"Usually whenever they have their first foal," he repeated. "It means they want to start a family."  
  
"Like humans?"  
  
"Yeah. And. . .well. . ." He sighed again and looked at me. "Maybe I should just say it," he murmured. "Diana. . ."  
  
"Yes?" I was getting impatient.  
  
"Once Princess and Red Spot have their foal, they're going to leave," Shane blurted out.  
  
My mouth dropped open as my gaze went back to Princess. "Leave?"  
  
"Yes. . .they're going to go into the wild, start a herd, teach their foal things."  
  
"But. . ." I stammered. Why couldn't Princess have her foal here? Why did her and Red Spot have to leave?  
  
"But why?" I finally asked.  
  
Shane shrugged. "It's the Rapidash way. Almost no foal is raised in captivity. In fact, every single Ponyta and Rapidash here was captured in the wild."  
  
Tears stung my eyes as this sunk in, but I blinked them back. "Is she going to leave soon?"  
  
"I don't know," Shane admitted. "They usually leave the minute they realize they're in foal, but Princess must've known for quite awhile. She likes you too much."  
  
I smiled, but something else Shane had said was bugging me.  
  
"What did you mean when you said 'Once Princess and Red Spot have THEIR foal'?" I asked him.  
  
"Haven't you noticed they've been spending a lot of time together?" Shane pointed out. "They were 'dating', I guess. Getting used to each other. Plus, Red Spot is the only stallion in this whole place."  
  
"So Red Spot's leaving too," I sighed. "I didn't even think of that."  
  
"Well, it's an easy mistake," Shane laughed. "The stallion does all of the work, gets none of the credit."  
  
I chuckled. Danielle suddenly came out of the house, staring at both of us intently.  
  
"I suppose Shane told you the news?" she asked me.  
  
I nodded. "Will I be able to ride her when she's in foal?"  
  
Danielle nodded. "But very, very lightly. No jumping, no cantering. . .a jog at the most"  
  
I sighed. I guess this was the price I had to pay for letting Princess stay in the paddock with a stallion. "And how long until the baby is born?"  
  
"It usually takes around ten months, but sometimes it's eleven," Danielle replied.  
  
I groaned. "Almost a YEAR! How am I going to survive not jumping for a year?"  
  
"There's always Pass," Danielle smiled. I blinked.  
  
"I was planning on keeping him," Danielle continued. "And he's got such potential I would love to show him, but I'm not exactly what I used to be. Plus, I'm busy working with all of these others.  
  
"Diana, you're a fantastic jumper, so I was wondering if you could show Pass for me?"  
  
I raised my eyebrows. "But what about Shane?" I asked, looking at him.  
  
He answered for her. "You're a way better jumper," he laughed. "Plus, I can still jump on Red Spot. . .he's not pregnant." I laughed. "Anyway, I'm also hoping Mars will evolve soon."  
  
"Alright then," I smiled. "I'll show Pass for you, Mrs. Mavens."  
  
"Oh, how wonderful," she smiled. "Of course you don't have to compete until the foal is born; you can just practice."  
  
I shrugged. "We'll see. I'm just glad I know what was up with Princess."  
  
'Even if she has to leave,' I added in my thoughts.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Boring chapter. . .in my opinion. Muhahaha. Now I must let my sister on before she has a heart attack. REVIEW! 


	24. Chapter TwentyThree: Eighteenth Birthday...

Okay, here I am, here I am. Sorry that I didn't update sooner Melani. . .eh. . .-cough cough- ^_^;;  
  
Okay, so after this there are. . .three chapters left -sob sob- ;_; . . .BUT I am currently writing the THIRD Tamer installment. . .so YAY to that!  
  
Gack, school starts on Monday. . .noooooooo. Well, actually I guess I don't mind. . .I can see my homies again. Yeah, I could've called them during the summer but I don't like the phone. Why do you think I write fanfics? ^_^;  
  
Okay, so anyway, here is the neeeeew chapter. You may now read it!  
  
HEY ROSE! ^_^ (don't ask. Unless, of course, you're Rose).  
  
~Chapter Twenty-Three~  
  
One year later. . .  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Diana. . ." someone whispered, shaking me. I blinked my eyes open and saw Mom standing over me. She smiled.  
  
"Hey sleepyhead, you better get up. Everyone's going to start coming in about two hours."  
  
I stared at the ceiling for a minute before sitting up, my eyes wide. "Two hours?!" I glanced at the clock. It was noon. "How could you let me sleep this late, Mom?" I wailed.  
  
Mom laughed. "Well, it IS your eighteenth birthday so you should sleep as late as you want. And I've taken care of most things for your party today."  
  
I smiled. "Thanks." But then I sighed deeply. Mom gave me a worried look.  
  
"Oh, it's just Princess," I said softly before she could ask. "She's about three weeks past her due date. I'm so worried the foal's dead or something."  
  
Mom shook her head. "Nurse Joy's been giving her checkups, right?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"And Danielle and Joy said everything's fine, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well then, I don't see the problem. This is nature, and weird stuff happens in nature all the time," Mom said, a little too seriously.  
  
I laughed, but the serious look on Mom's face didn't leave. She finally told me to get dressed, and left the room.  
  
I shrugged as I pulled on a pair of jeans and this nice black shirt with a shimmery blue design on it and hurried down the stairs.  
  
The living room was completely transformed. Tables were set up in the back and already lined with bowls of chips, pretzels, and other snacks. A huge stereo was in one corner, and a karaoke machine in the other. Old Christmas lights blinked on and off.  
  
"Mom!" I cried, jogging into the kitchen. "Everything's perfect! How did you get this set up so fast?"  
  
Mom laughed, putting something the oven. "Well, Danny helped me. He had to go to. . .to Ecruteak." She stuttered at the city name, but took a deep breath. "He had to go to Ecruteak for some things, and he helped me set up before he left."  
  
I looked at Mom carefully. She hadn't seemed like herself in the past few days. She went pale at every mention of my eighteenth birthday, her personality was changing---even the way she WALKED had changed---it seemed like she would glide more smoothly over the surfaces.  
  
"Oh," I finally said. "Well, hopefully he'll be here later. . ."  
  
"Yeah," Mom said shortly, and sat down at the table, staring at the wall.  
  
I decided to leave her alone. "I'm going to ask Mrs. Mavens if she'll watch Princess today, okay?"  
  
Mom nodded, but seemed to barely acknowledge me. I stared at her again before leaving for next door.  
  
Was it me, or were Mom's bright green eyes becoming more blue?  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Diana, don't be silly. Of course I'll keep an eye on Princess!" Danielle smiled. "I was planning to, anyway."  
  
"And you'll call me if she shows any signs of foaling?" I bit my lip.  
  
Shane, who was standing next to me, gave my arm a squeeze. "Yes, she will," he smiled. "Don't worry about it. Mom's an expert at this stuff."  
  
"Well. . .okay," I smiled back. I noticed Danielle raise her eyebrows at Shane out of the corner of my eye. Shane just smiled wider and nodded slightly.  
  
"Well!" Danielle clapped. "Isn't your party starting soon, Diana? You two better get over there."  
  
I nodded. "Come on Sha---"  
  
"Oh wait a minute," Danielle cried. "I just remembered, I have a present for you. . .eighteenth birthdays only come once in a lifetime. . .let me just remember where I put it. . ."  
  
Mrs. Mavens began her hunt for my gift. Shane and I just stood where we were. He put an arm around my shoulder, and I leaned against him.  
  
"So you're finally going to be a grown-up," he teased.  
  
"Yeah," I smiled. "But it's weird. Mom keeps asking me what I want to do."  
  
"Do? I thought you were going to show jump as a career."  
  
I shrugged. "I want to, but I know Mom wants me to go back to the Den. She keeps---"  
  
I stopped abruptly when Danielle burst into the room, holding a flat package wrapped in shiny paper.  
  
"Found it under a saddle in my room!" she laughed, handing the gift to me. "Of all the places for me to hide something. . .open it!"  
  
I smiled. "Thank you so much," I said, tearing off the paper.  
  
Finally, it was all off, and I nearly cried looking at what I held in front of me.  
  
It was a photographed, framed in a rich, dark wooden frame. The picture, though, was what got to me.  
  
On the left was Shane and I, young and (at least for him) obnoxious, holding the lead ropes to Princess (it looked as if it was when I first bought her) and Red Spot when he was a Ponyta. Shane and I looked quite angry to be in the same picture.  
  
On the right were, once again, Shane and I, but we looked happier. One of his arms was around me, the other was around the evolved Red Spot. I was holding the lead rope to Princess the Rapidash, and that picture must have been taken recently, because it looked as if she was in foal.  
  
What amazed me though, was that all of this was in one picture!  
  
"How. . .?" I trailed off, speechless.  
  
"I scanned in the pictures and used a computer program to bring them together," Danielle explained. "I thought it would be nice for you to have nearly ten years of memories in one picture." She smiled.  
  
I stared at the picture for a few more seconds before wrapping Danielle in a big hug.  
  
"Thank you," I whispered, a tear escaping my eye. "This means so much to me, I can't tell you."  
  
"I'm glad you like it." She smiled wider. "Now shoo. You have a party to get to. Don't worry about Princess, I'll keep my eye on her."  
  
I smiled. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem dear. Now scoot! What are you waiting for?" She pushed us out of the kitchen. Shane and I laughed the whole way to my house.  
  
~*~*~  
  
People were already crowding in the living room by the time Shane and I got back---friends of Mom's, maybe one friend of Shane's, but mostly my friends from school. I said hello to all of them, that I was glad they could come, but finally I saw---  
  
"ALLIE! JULIE!" I cried. They were talking with one of Mom's friends---Mo, I think---but stopped the conversation and screamed when they saw me. We had a big group hug for about a minute.  
  
"AHHH!" I screamed with happiness when we broke apart. "I can't believe this! You're both here! Oh my gosh, I'm so glad to see you!"  
  
We all babbled on and on---I could tell everyone was looking at us strangely, but I didn't really care.  
  
"I can't believe you're finally eighteen," Allison sniggered. "About time! Poor Diana, always the youngest out of all of us."  
  
I laughed. "Yeah, yeah, you'll see who's going to be laughing when you both turn eighty and I'm still in my seventies, 'as wild as a youngster,'" I said, imitating a old person's voice.  
  
Allison and Julie looked to the side and finally noticed Shane, who had been standing away from us, looking a little bewildered. He was holding the picture Danielle had given me.  
  
"Ooooh yeah, I want to show you guys something," I said, taking the picture from Shane. I held it up for my two best friends to see.  
  
"Oh, wow!" they cried.  
  
"That's awesome," Julie smiled. "Who gave it to you?" She eyeballed Shane.  
  
"Mrs. Mavens," I grinned. "She used a computer to put them together. Almost ten years of memories in one picture," I quoted. I looked at the picture again. "I'm going to put this up in my room. I'll be right back."  
  
"Okay," Allison answered.  
  
I trudged upstairs, finally entering my room. I looked around for a spot to put this picture, and finally saw an empty spot on my nightstand. I stood the frame up and smiled. Something rolled out from behind another picture--- it was Mystical's Pokeball.  
  
I immediately stopped smiling. I picked up the Pokeball and sat on my bed, just staring at it, remembering a talk my mother and I had had a few days ago. . .  
  
~*~  
  
"So is Julie coming?" Mom asked.  
  
"Yup," I answered. "She managed to convince the teacher to let her go on summer break just a few days early, since she finished all of her exams."  
  
Mom nodded absentmindedly. "Honey, I need to talk to you."  
  
I suddenly felt nervous. "Okay. . ."  
  
We went in the living room. Mom sat on one chair, and I sprawled out on the couch.  
  
"It's almost your eighteenth birthday. . ." she started.  
  
I grinned. "I know. I'm so excited!"  
  
Mom gave a faint smile. "Yeah, I can tell. Anyway. . .we have to talk about. . .the Den."  
  
I frowned. "Why? Anthony hasn't come back or anything, has he?"  
  
Mom winced. "No, no. . .but. . .well. . ." She looked up at me. "I want you to go and live in the Den, and soon."  
  
My mouth dropped open. "Mom!" I cried. "Don't you remember? You said I could be a show jumper, that I didn't have to go anywhere NEAR that Den unless I wanted to."  
  
"Yes. . .but Princess is going to deliver her foal soon, right? And then you won't have a Rapidash." Mom sounded a little smug.  
  
I was practically screaming now. "I DON'T CARE! DANIELLE WANTS ME TO SHOW PASS FOR HER! I AM GOING TO SPEND MY LIFE WITH RAPIDASHES AND PONYTAS, NOT SCALY OLD SLITHERY THINGS, AND I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE NEAR THAT DEN!"  
  
I stomped angrily to my room and slammed the door.  
  
~*~  
  
I put the Pokeball down and stared. After I had yelled like that, Mom had talked to me through the door, but I turned up my stereo and made it clear I didn't want to talk about the Den. After I had calmed down, she let it go, but still tried to work Dragons and the Den into practically every conversation.  
  
It wasn't that I didn't like Dragon Pokemon. Far from it. I loved Mystical. And I did have the intention of going back to the Den. . .just not right away. I was barely eighteen. What was the big rush?  
  
I shook my head and sighed, going back down the stairs and returning to my party. I found Allison and Julie, who were talking to Shane. They had huge grins on their faces.  
  
"And then---" Shane was saying.  
  
"Diana!" Julie squeaked. Shane spun around and looked surprised to see me for a second, but then smiled.  
  
"Hey, birthday girl," he teased. "What took you?"  
  
"Oh, I just had to find the perfect place for the picture," I said. Which was sort of true. "You know how messy my room is. . ."  
  
Allison snorted. "You still haven't solved that problem?"  
  
"No!" I stuck my tongue out at her.  
  
"Girls, girls, girls," Shane sighed, shaking his head.  
  
We all laughed, and got into the party.  
  
~*~*~  
  
After about two hours of what Mom said was 'socially dancing' (meaning dancing and talking at the same time), the cake was finally brought out. It was this HUGE chocolate monstrosity, and it made me wonder if Mom really did make it herself like she said she had.  
  
"Happy birthday dear Diana!" everyone sang. "Happy birthday to you!"  
  
I blew out the nineteen candles---eighteen and one for luck---without making a wish. As far as I was concerned, all my wishes were coming true.  
  
Mom and I cut piece of cake for everyone, and they all scattered around the room again. Julie and Allison went to the other side of the room for some reason, saying that they wanted to finish their conversation with Mo. So Shane and I went to a deserted corner of the room, eating the cake.  
  
"Mmmm," I said. "If Mom really did make this, it's really good."  
  
"I think my mom helped her," Shane smiled, shoving a forkful in his mouth. "Iweinimproslbilifyeorbobbadeitheflelf."  
  
"Swallow, please," I laughed.  
  
Shane swallowed. "I'd find it impossible if your mom made it herself."  
  
I laughed again, finishing the cake. Someone whizzed by and took our empty plates---another one of Mom's friends, I think. Soon, Shane and I were alone again.  
  
Shane shoved his hands in his pockets, biting his lip. "Diana?" he finally asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Well. . .I. . .um. . .oh, never mind."  
  
He kept shifty from foot to foot, his eyes darting around the room. I heard people laughing, people talking, music, and the distant sound of the phone ringing in the kitchen. Someone picked it up---probably Mom.  
  
After a few more seconds, Shane spoke up again. "Diana?"  
  
"This sounds familiar," I chuckled. "What?"  
  
"I was wondering. . ."  
  
"DIANA!" someone yelled across the room. I recognized the voice as Mom's. She shoved through a sea of people and made her way to me.  
  
"Diana!" she cried again. "You have to get next door right away. Danielle said Princess has gone into labor!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
EEEEE! Cliffhanger! Oh, I love these things.  
  
Well, of course I do, since I know what's happening next ~_^ If you want to know. . .REVIEW! 


	25. Chapter TwentyFour: The New Member of th...

Okay, okay, Melani, here's your update -sighs-  
  
I have to watch Demon Child today. . .GAAAAAAAAACK. I hate children _ Especially children who ask questions about every little thing you say and pick up stuff they shouldn't be, like cigarettes and wine (not mine @_@).  
  
I HATE CHILDREN!  
  
Okay. . .now that I've gotten THAT out of my system ^_^;; heeeeere's an update. I'm so glad Lauren (eh heh forgot your new pen name already. . .-_- ;; ), Hanni, and Melani are reviewing. . .-coughEdgarcough- Hehehe rock on you guys ~_^  
  
Okay, I have to get back to watching Demon Child -cries- so reeeeead the chapter. Read it NOW I say!  
  
~Chapter Twenty-Four~  
  
Shane and I ran next door---or rather, I ran and he jogged behind me. When we reached Princess's stall, Danielle was standing at the door, peering inside. I did the same.  
  
"Oh, Diana," she sighed. "You sure got here fast. I'm sorry I interrupted your party."  
  
I shook my head. "Don't worry about it." I stared at Princess. "Is she okay?"  
  
Danielle nodded. "Just a few minutes ago, I noticed she was showing signs of giving birth. Her legs were really swelled up, and her flames were dimming a bit."  
  
I must've looked worried, because Mrs. Mavens smiled. "Don't worry, it's all perfectly normal. Anyway, I managed to get a halter on her, and lead her to her stall, and she's been like this ever since."  
  
Princess was laying on her side, her huge belly heaving up and down. After a minute, she got up and walked two steps before she buckled to the ground again.  
  
"Princess," I whispered.  
  
She slowly lifted her head up and gave me a soft whinny. I smiled.  
  
"I'm here Princess," I continued. "And I'll always be here for you. My special girl."  
  
Princess gave another low whinny before setting her head back on the floor.  
  
"I've contacted Nurse Joy," Danielle said. "She should be here soon."  
  
"Why?" I asked. "Is something wrong?"  
  
She shook her head. "Just in case---nothing's wrong now, but something could go wrong. Besides, I noticed Spin's leg was swelling up, and I wanted her to look at that."  
  
Ultra Fire Spin was another Ponyta on the property that Danielle had gotten a few months ago. He was a little nasty for a gelding, but I hadn't really thought about him that much.  
  
After another few minutes, Nurse Joy came walking into the yard.  
  
"Is everything going well with Princess?" she asked, looking in the stall.  
  
"Yes," Danielle said. "I want you to look at this one Ponyta though. . ."  
  
"Alright," Nurse Joy replied in her chipper voice. "Show me."  
  
"Hold on. . ." Danielle turned to me and Shane, who was standing next to me. Nurse Joy was telling her Chansey's to get some things out of her car.  
  
"I have no idea how long it's going to be until Princess actually starts foaling," she whispered to us. "If you see ANYTHING that looks like she is, or is going to, one of you find Nurse Joy and I. Don't yell to us---that might upset her."  
  
We nodded, and Danielle went with Joy to look at Spin's leg.  
  
Shane and I turned back to Princess. She looked so miserable. Patches of sweat were starting to form on her neck.  
  
I suddenly heard hoofs. I looked up and saw Red Spot cautiously walking towards the stall.  
  
"Of course," Shane smiled. "The father should always be here for this."  
  
"How did you get out?" I asked Red Spot. He neighed softly.  
  
"Translation?" I asked Shane.  
  
He looked behind him and shrugged. "He was in the big paddock where Mom and Nurse Joy are now," he smiled. "They probably let him out."  
  
I smiled too, especially when Red Spot stuck his head over the stall and whinnied. Princess's big ears shot up and she whinnied back.  
  
Shane put an arm around me as we continued to watch Princess.  
  
~*~*~  
  
About an hour later, Princess still hadn't started foaling. I heard people coming out of my house and driving away. Mom had probably told them what was going on.  
  
I yawned, and Shane laughed quietly.  
  
"I don't blame you," he smiled. "I've seen Ponyta being born, but, well--- only when they were actually being born. I've never stood around waiting for one."  
  
I sighed. What was taking Princess? Maybe Danielle was wrong and she was just in pain.  
  
Suddenly, Princess, who had been laying in her straw, scrambled to her feet. She touched muzzles with Red Spot, who whinnied eagerly. Princess made a different noise before her knees sank, and she was on the floor again. She groaned.  
  
Shane suddenly gasped. "She's foaling! She's foaling!" he whispered loudly.  
  
He was right. Little hooves had appeared out of Princess. She groaned again and heaved her huge belly. Red Spot neighed loudly.  
  
"I'll go get Mom and Joy!" Shane cried. "You stay here and watch her!"  
  
I could barely agree before he was off like a shot to another paddock. I gave my attention to Princess.  
  
"Oh girl," I sighed, as she heaved some more. Her huge stomach was moving up and down, and her flames had died down some more. Her eyes, though, were brighter than ever, and showed fear.  
  
"Even when you leave," I whispered. "I'll always be here for you. You are my first special girl, my champion jumper."  
  
Princess closed her eyes. I didn't know if it was because she had heard me, or if she was in pain.  
  
Shane suddenly reappeared, with Danielle and Nurse Joy at his sides. Joy cautiously opened the stall door, and Princess's head shot up, with her bright eyes wide open.  
  
Red Spot made a noise, to comfort her I guess, because her head fell to the straw again.  
  
Nurse Joy checked things over. "Yes. . .yes, everything's going well," she smiled.  
  
Princess suddenly groaned loudly, causing all of us to jump. Nurse Joy looked shocked.  
  
"Here we go!" she cried.  
  
Everything seemed to move so fast. It seemed as if I just blinked, and a newborn Ponyta foal was suddenly lying in the straw.  
  
Nobody moved for a few seconds---not even Princess. She seemed exhausted. Finally, though, the foals tiny ears flicked around, and Princess hoisted her head up, and sniffed her new baby.  
  
Nurse Joy checked the foal. "It's a filly," she smiled again. "A little girl."  
  
I grinned. Tears were threatening to spill from my eyes, but I wiped them away. I was so happy---I felt like an aunt. Or maybe a grandmother.  
  
The filly raised her head and touched noses with Princess. Princess snorted softly, and started giving her baby a bath, which she desperately needed.  
  
I didn't know what I was expecting, but not for the filly to look the way she did. She was all brown and wet, probably from being inside Princess. She had no flames whatsoever, and her eyes were partially closed.  
  
"Is she. . .okay?" I asked.  
  
"The filly?" Danielle replied.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh, don't worry," she smiled. "Once Princess gives her a proper bath, she'll look more like a Ponyta. And in a few minutes, her eyes will open all the way and her flames will flicker. It takes awhile for them to fully burn."  
  
I nodded in understanding. Nurse Joy quietly stepped out of the stall, but before any of us could bolt the door closed, Red Spot shot in. He lay down next to Princess and looked proudly at his new daughter.  
  
Shane---who wasn't looking at Princess---suddenly gasped and tapped me on the shoulder.  
  
"Diana, look," he whispered.  
  
I spun my head around, and to my amazement, saw every single Ponyta and Rapidash Danielle owned sticking their heads over the fence to the main paddock. They were all just looking quietly, but after a second, one of them---probably Pass---neighed loudly, and the others followed.  
  
I smiled, but deep down, I realized that they were probably saying goodbye.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Step 1: Read  
  
Step 2: Enjoy  
  
Step 3: Review!!!  
  
I'm sure all of you won't forget Step Three ~.^ 


	26. Chapter TwentyFive: Princess Flaming Red...

Okay, okay. I'm sorry I've been ignoring all of you. ;_; I started school on Monday. . .-hurls- First week of school for me=bad. My best friend and I don't have ONE class together, even though we signed up for practically the same ones! GRRRRRRRRRRRR!!! SCHOOL IS EVIL! I HATE IT AS MUCH AS SMALL CHILDREN!  
  
Okay, okay, I'm done. . .anyway this chapter is for Edgar, who has been in the hospital all these chapters because he fractured his ankle. . .but now he's back! YAY EDGAR! ^_^  
  
Now I'm going to yell at my stepbrother for no reason and read the two manga my friend Diana (yes, I have a real live friend named Diana ~_^) lent me. And YOU can read (and review -cough cough-) this lovely chapter!  
  
~Chapter Twenty-Five~  
  
About forty-five minutes later, the filly was standing up. She took a few shaky steps towards the door in the stall, then fell. She immediately stood up again.  
  
I giggled. "She's so determined."  
  
Shane nodded in agreement.  
  
Princess had given her daughter a bath, and her eyes were more open now, so she now looked like a miniature Ponyta with legs that were too long.  
  
Nurse Joy had left and Danielle was in the house, so it was just me, Shane, Princess, Red Spot, and the filly all together. Almost. . .like a family.  
  
"We should give her a name," I suddenly said.  
  
"The filly?" Shane replied.  
  
"Who else?"  
  
Shane smiled, but shrugged. "Well, what would be the point? They're probably. . ." he trailed off. I knew he was about to say, "Going to leave soon."  
  
There was an awkward silence for a minute, then Shane shrugged again. "Well, anyway, Princess likes you too much to leave right away, so, yeah, we should probably name her. It WOULD get boring just saying 'the filly' all the time."  
  
I smiled. "Yeah." I began racking my brain for names. Name, name, name. Like Shane was thinking, it probably didn't matter, but it would be nice to label the filly with something nice.  
  
"We could take part of Red Spot's name and part of Princess's name and combine them," Shane suggested. "That's how some breeders do it."  
  
"Okay. How about. . ." I paused. Just combining the names was one thing, but really making them flow together would be a little tough. "How about. . ." I started again. "Princess Flaming Red Spot." I grinned at Shane. "Flame for short."  
  
Shane repeated the name to himself, then grinned back. "It's perfect."  
  
Flame suddenly wobbled to us on her tiny, skinny legs and whinnied at us.  
  
"I think she's telling us she likes it too," I said.  
  
"That, or that she and her parents would like to get out," Shane laughed. I looked up from Flame and saw Princess and Red Spot stomping their hooves, a sign that, indeed, they wanted to get out of the stall.  
  
"Okay," I said slowly, wondering how Flame would do outside of the stall. I opened the door and three bursts of flames shot out.  
  
Flame seemed to love being outside and tried to use her legs even more to canter around her parents. Princess and Red Spot went in circles, then reared and neighed at the Ponytas and Rapidashes that were still standing at the fence.  
  
Danielle came back out of the house---with Julie and Allison!  
  
"Omigosh!" I gasped. "I'm sorry, you guys! I completely forgot---"  
  
"No problem," Julie laughed. "We know a baby Ponyta is more important than any party. Speaking of which, where is the little booger?"  
  
I laughed, and pointed out towards Flame. She was trotting alongside the fence, touching noses with all the of Pokemon.  
  
"Shane and I named her," I said. "Princess Flaming Red Spot, Flame for short."  
  
Allie grinned. "It's perfect. So are you going to turn her into a jumper like her mama and daddy?"  
  
My smile suddenly faded. "Um. . .not exactly. Look, why don't you guys go back to the house. Tell Mom I'll be there in a minute. I'll explain everything later."  
  
Allie and Julie were going to spend the night at my house, just like when we were kids.  
  
"Okay," they both said, with question marks on their faces. Danielle led them through the gate, eyeballing Shane for some reason.  
  
I ran back next to Shane, sighing. "I can't believe I didn't tell them," I groaned. "Just living it is painful enough. . .but explaining it again. . ." I trailed off, watching Flame run up to her mother and start nursing. Red Spot grazed next to them.  
  
Shane took a deep breath. "Diana. . ." he started.  
  
In my hysterics about Princess leaving and having to tell my friends about it later, I cried out, "Oh, what, are you leaving too?"  
  
Shane gave me a crooked smile. "Not exactly. . ." he said, reaching into his pocket and took out something. He took one of my hands in his, and my breath stopped as I felt something slip onto my finger. He held my hand for another few seconds and then let go.  
  
I held my hand up. On my ring finger was a silver band glittering with a deep blue stone.  
  
"Shane. . ." I whispered. "Is. . this. . ."  
  
He nodded and pulled me into his arms, and we kissed.  
  
I couldn't believe it.  
  
~*~  
  
I felt incredibly mixed up as I walked home. Part of me was ecstatic, the other was sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
I was immediately happier when I walked into my house. Julie and Allie were sitting on the couch talking, and Mom and Dad were talking in the kitchen, where I bet Mom was making snacks for me and my friends.  
  
"Hey you guys!" I cried, sitting in between them.  
  
"Diana!" Allison gasped, but then looked at me. "Is something wrong? You look. . .kind of mixed up."  
  
"Probably about Flame," Julie suggested.  
  
"Well---" I started.  
  
"What happened, anyway? You said you would explain it when you got back, and here you are. So tell!" Julie continued.  
  
Allison caught sight of my hand and gasped again. "Where did that ring come from?!" she cried.  
  
"Maybe---" Julie started.  
  
"YOU GUYS!" I yelled, and they both shut up. "I'll explain if you let me get in a word edgewise," I smirked. "Good news or bad news?"  
  
My friends looked at each other and immediately said in unison, "Bad news."  
  
'Figures,' I thought. I swallowed and stared at the floor. "Well. . .it's about Princess. And Flame and Red Spot."  
  
I explained to them why they all had to leave after they had a foal. They looked a little confused.  
  
"Why do they HAVE to leave?" Julie asked. "I mean, couldn't you. . .force them to stay or something?"  
  
I shook my head. "For one thing, I could never do that. You can't hold a Pokemon against its will, especially if it's not the Pokemon of a trainer." Allison shifted a little. "And for another, it's. . .nature, I guess. Weird things happen in nature all the time," I quoted my mom.  
  
Julie shrugged. "That really sucks. So. . .you're not going to have a Rapidash to jump?"  
  
"Not one of my own," I said. "Mrs. Mavens wants me to show one of her Rapidashes, Pass, for her. So I'll still get to show---"  
  
Mom suddenly burst into the room, holding out a bowl of popcorn and a plate of sandwiches. "Here you are girls," she said, stared at me like what I had just said was a crime, and went back into the kitchen.  
  
"Your mom's been acting really weird lately," Julie said, grabbing a handful of popcorn.  
  
"Yeah. She kept muttering to herself and looking at this weird book when you were with Princess." Allison shrugged and grabbed a sandwich. "Oh well. Now. . .what's the good news?"  
  
I suddenly grinned and held up my hand. The blue stone glittered with the movement of my hand.  
  
"That ring is gorgeous," Julie said. "Who gave it to you?"  
  
"Shane," I grinned.  
  
"Why would. . ." Allie started. Suddenly her eyes widened and she put her hand over her mouth.  
  
Julie screamed with delight. "Oh my gosh! Oh my GOSH!"  
  
I laughed and threw some popcorn at them. "I'M the one that's supposed to be screaming."  
  
"Then why aren't you?" Julie cried, and pulling me up. We all started screaming and my friends hugged me. Finally Mom burst out of the kitchen.  
  
"What is going ON in here?" she asked.  
  
I glanced at Allison and Julie and they nodded with stupid grins on their faces. I held up my hand to Mom. She squinted at the ring, and without saying anything, I knew she understood.  
  
"You and Shane are getting MARRIED?!" she yelped.  
  
"YES!" I squealed, hugging Mom. "He asked me outside after Flame--- Princess's filly---was running around outside," I babbled.  
  
"Princess had a daughter?" Mom smiled crookedly. "That's. . .that's great. So. . .she's going to leave soon?"  
  
I immediately felt upset again. "Yeah, I guess," I mumbled. I turned to my friends. "C'mon you guys. Let's go up to my room."  
  
~*~  
  
"So have you planned anything about the wedding yet?" Julie asked the second we settled in my room.  
  
I shook my head. "No. He just gave me the ring and then after a few minutes Danielle called him inside. Something about the Pokemon," I shrugged. "Anyway, what's been going on with you guys?"  
  
It was like we were twelve again, and we stayed up until two in the morning talking. I had a sudden flashback of when we were looking through my stuff and my friends rode Princess for the first time. I smiled to myself, and after awhile, we all finally fell asleep at 2:39 in the morning.  
  
~*~  
  
When I finally woke up at ten the next morning, I found myself alone in my room. I was a little surprised Julie and Allison went off for breakfast without me---they usually waited. I shrugged as I pulled on some clothes. They were probably downstairs.  
  
But in the kitchen, I only found Mom. She was looking through that weird book again.  
  
"Mom, where did Julie and Allie go?" I asked.  
  
She stared at the book for a few more seconds before answering without looking at me. "Julie was needed back at her school, and Allison's mom wanted to see her. She requested that you not disturb them," Mom said in a flat voice.  
  
Funny. How did she know I planned to call Allison the second she said that?  
  
But something told me Mom was hiding something. "Are you sure?" I asked.  
  
Mom nodded listlessly. "Yes. Why don't you go over and see Princess?"  
  
I shrugged and jogged over there without saying another word to Mom. She was acting weird lately---WAY too weird.  
  
I decided to forget about it as I went to one of the smaller paddocks, where Flame, Red Spot, and Princess were being kept until they decided to leave.  
  
"Princess," I called softly.  
  
She looked up from her grazing and walked slowly over to me, keeping one eye on Flame, who was asleep. Princess put her muzzle in my outstretched hands and snorted into them.  
  
"Princess," I sighed. I looked into her eyes for who knows how long---but it felt like forever.  
  
I knew then. . .it was time.  
  
"Oh Princess," I sobbed, tears spilling from my eyes. "Why do you have to go?"  
  
She snorted again, and rubbed her nose on my shoulder.  
  
"Princess," I whispered again. She was ready to go. She wanted to live her life as she probably had when she was a tiny Ponyta herself. She wanted to run, run free and fend for herself.  
  
But I couldn't let her go---not until Shane had said good-bye to Red Spot.  
  
"I said my farewells last night," someone whispered. I jumped. Shane was standing near me. "I spent nearly all night in the paddock," he said, leaning his hands on the fence. His eyes looked a little red, but when he blinked, they looked normal again. "I even jumped him a little. He's raring to go, but I knew you wanted to say goodbye to Princess."  
  
I smiled tearfully, and patted Princess on the neck. "You know if you ever run into anything really major, you can come back here," I said to her. "But try and take care of yourself and Flame, okay?"  
  
Princess whinnied softly in reply.  
  
I opened the gate. Red Spot and Flame shot out and ran into the road and across the street, waiting for Princess---but she had stopped in front of me.  
  
"Oh, don't make this any harder," I cried. I wrapped my arms around her neck, and she rested her head on my back. All of the memories of Princess and I suddenly flashed in my head. The time when I first jumped her, when she connected with me, our first competition, when I used her to get Shane to the hospital, when I found out she was in foal. . .the memories went on and on.  
  
Before I knew it, my face had become a waterfall. I let go of Princess.  
  
"I don't want your flames to go out," I joked, wiping my eyes. "Go on. Your new family is waiting."  
  
Princess stared at me without blinking for another few seconds, then darted across the street with Red Spot and Flame. They trotted away, until I couldn't see their flames anymore.  
  
"Princess," I whispered into the morning air. Shane walked up next to me and laid his arm across my shoulder.  
  
"They were both special," he said. "But there's a whole world of Rapidashes out there." He looked at me and smiled a little. "And we can discover them together."  
  
I buried my head in his chest, still crying, and both of his arms wrapped around me. We stood there for a few minutes, remembering Princess and Red Spot---in our eyes, the world's best Pokemon.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Aww, how sweet -sob sob- It was so great, you MUST review it now. YES INDEED! ^_^ 


	27. Epilogue: The Last Tale Unfolds

Welcome, welcome all to the last chapter (or, as I call it, 'epilogue') of Diana: Die No Tamer.  
  
WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
I always feel a little sad when I end a long fic everyone likes. Which means I've felt this way once (ending April). ^.^  
  
What a day to end a fic. I've been in school for three weeks, and I've already got a cold that's been going around. GEEEZ! WHERE IS THE HUMANITY?! AND I'm supposed to be going to a riding lesson tomorrow and Busch Gardens with my best friend on Sunday. Me, sick?! No, no. I can't be.  
  
But it might explain why the above made no sense ;D  
  
Anyway, since it's my birthday in exactly 31 days, my evil ex-mother sent me a box full of. . .junk. I'm serious. Some gum, some cheap ankle bracelets, some REALLY ugly rings. . .and a cell phone with no service that has the antenna glued on. And I thought IIII was insane. . .  
  
Enough of that. I don't want to stall you. . .wait, yes I do. Doooon't leeeet itttt enddd. Hehehe.  
  
Okay now I'm just being stupid. Must be a result of that Advil I just took. Geez, they work fast on me, don't they?! Then why does my tissue pile keep growing?!  
  
Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I'll shut up for the moment. Please enjoy the Epilogue of "Diana: Die No Tamer" and join us for the backstage party after the chapter where we will have pie, cookies, and lemon drops.  
  
~Epilogue~  
  
After they were gone, Shane tried to convince me to go on a trail ride, but I just couldn't look at Rapidashes and Ponytas that second. I made up some lame excuse about a family thing, and ran home, trying not to cry.  
  
To my surprise, Dad was home and on the couch, talking with Mom. They both looked up when I stepped inside the house.  
  
"I thought you had to work today," I said to Dad lamely.  
  
He gave a little shrug. "I got time off." He looked at Mom, who was staring at the floor. She gave a little nod.  
  
"We have to go to the Den," Dad said.  
  
My eyes widened. "Why? You know, no offense, but I really don't want to go there. Princess just left and I just want to hang out in my room, and maybe- --"  
  
"Get in the car Diana," Mom said in a sharp, low voice. The kind you can't ignore---so I did as she said.  
  
Nobody said a word the whole way over to Ecruteak City. I could tell Dad wanted to talk about something, but Mom was staring down at her hands, and I was looking glumly out the window, wondering where Princess was.  
  
"Here we are," Dad said hours lately. He parked in front of the Pokemon Center, and we all got out of the car. Without saying anything, we began walking towards the forest that led to the lake.  
  
Funny---I had only been to this lake once, yet my feet knew exactly where to go. What did THAT mean?  
  
Once we reached the lake---Mom and Dad holding hands the whole time---we stopped about a foot in front of it. I stared at the huge body of water--- crystal clear, perfect, almost as if it was there just for people and Pokemon to look it. Who knew it held such a different world under it?  
  
We all stood there for awhile, just staring at the lake. Then Mom walked forward, holding that weird book I kept seeing her with. The book had a worn blue cover, and was pretty big, but it didn't look like it had many pages.  
  
She opened it to a particular page, and began reading something. At least--- I think she was reading. She wasn't speaking any words I could understand--- it was more like music. The more I listened. . .the more it sounded familiar.  
  
My head snapped up. The sound she was making---it was just like a Dragonair!  
  
Before I could say anything, she suddenly stopped, dropped the book, and ran to Dad. She buried her head in his chest, and I was suddenly reminded of Shane and I that morning.  
  
Mom whispered something to Dad, and they stayed hugging for so long it was starting to feel awkward. But they finally let go, and I suddenly found myself being hugged by my mother, like I was nine again.  
  
Mom kissed the top of my head. "Diana," she whispered.  
  
"Mom, what's going on?"  
  
She sighed. "When the time is right. . .you'll know. As long as you have the key and your heart is with the Dragons, you will someday know."  
  
"Mom," I said slowly. "What. . ."  
  
"And I'm so glad you found Shane. He'll be a wonderful addition to the family. Just make sure he takes care of you."  
  
"He always does." I paused. "Mom, why does it sound like you're going away?"  
  
Mom let go of me and smiled the saddest smile I could ever imagine. "Just remember, the Dragons are here for you. They are your destiny." She sighed again and started walking backwards away from me.  
  
"Perhaps we will meet again," she said, walking backwards even further. She was making it clear she was not going to stop---and tripped backwards into the lake.  
  
"MOM!" I cried, and started to run after her, but Dad grabbed my shoulder and held me back.  
  
"Dad, what's going on?!" I cried hysterically. Nobody was telling me anything. As usual.  
  
Dad didn't answer, but stared straight ahead at the lake.  
  
There were a few bubbles. I could see Mom's shadowy form in the crystal- clear color of the lake.  
  
Suddenly, the clearness was clouded out by a bright blue light. You couldn't see anything anymore.  
  
"MOM!" I screamed again.  
  
Of course no one answered me. The light got brighter, and suddenly, a huge amount of water shot straight up, like a geyser. The sound of the rushing liquid blocked out my screams, but I heard, very softly, the same music Mom had been speaking. It got louder and louder, until suddenly, the music and water stopped as abruptly as they had come.  
  
The water was still, and the light was gone. I couldn't see anything---or anyone---in the water.  
  
"Mom?" I echoed into the empty lake.  
  
Something landed at my feet. I looked down in surprise---it was the key. Without even thinking, I put it over my neck and clutched it for dear life.  
  
Dad grabbed my shoulder again and shook his head, still not saying a word. He handed me the book Mom had been chanting from, and pulled me up.  
  
"Let's go home," he finally said flatly.  
  
~*~  
  
At first I yelled at Dad, trying to get him to tell me what happened, but his mouth didn't move an inch, so after we drove through Goldenrod City, I gave up.  
  
I realized the book was still in my hand, so I opened it up. To my surprise, there were no words any human could possibly read---weird symbols covered every page. I was frustrated as I flipped through the book some more, until I came to the last page. A poem-like piece of writing was written in English.  
  
I was about to start reading it, but Dad said, "We're home," so I closed the book and trudged inside. I ran straight up to my room, threw the book on the floor, and buried myself in my pillows.  
  
"Where did Mom go?" I cried into the pillows. "What is going on? Is this my punishment for not going back to the Den?"  
  
I suddenly heard a noise, and my head shot up. To my surprise, Mystical had let herself out of her Pokeball. She hopped onto my bed and snuggled next to me.  
  
"One thing Princess could never do," I smiled, stroking Mystical's smooth skin. "Trying to make me feel better?" I asked the Dratini.  
  
"Draaaatini," she answered, and hopped from my bed to the window that looked over the Mavens' property. I somehow hoisted myself from my bed, wiped my tears, and looked out the window. Shane was mucking out Mars's stall.  
  
I smiled to myself. That was just like Shane---he was probably still crumbling inside from Red Spot leaving, but he threw himself into work so he didn't have to think about it.  
  
"C'mon Mystical," I said, feeling the tiniest bit happier. "Let's go distract Shane."  
  
~*~  
  
"So. . .she just disappeared in the water?" Shane repeated.  
  
I nodded sadly. We were sitting by the tack shed, like we had so many times. Mystical was sniffing around like a Growlithe in the grass.  
  
"And then Dad gave me this weird book. . ." I paused. "But hey, whatever. I don't know what happened. I'll probably never know."  
  
Shane shrugged, his light brown hair falling over his face. "Do you think this has anything to do with the Dragon's power in the Den?"  
  
I shrugged back. "I really don't know. . .I think this is some sort of punishment for not going back to the Den, like Mom wanted me to."  
  
Shane sighed. "I'm sorry you have to go through all of this," he said sadly. "First Princess leaves, and now this weird thing with the Den. . .you're so strong."  
  
I laughed pitifully. "Sure, whatever you say. I'm just distracted easily."  
  
Shane gave me a crooked smile. "Distracted? How?"  
  
"Here's how," I said, before surprising him with a kiss. Mystical suddenly jumped on my lap, mad she wasn't getting any attention. I laughed and told her to find her own boyfriend.  
  
"You mean fiancé," Shane laughed, before pulling me next to him for another kiss, with Mystical and about ten horse Pokemon watching.  
  
Perfect.  
  
Well, for the moment.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
THE END.  
  
-sobs- It's the EEEEEEND! NOOOOO! -cries-  
  
Well, I guess this means soon we must have a THIRD Tamer thing. . .muhahaha. There you will find the answers. And some more problems. And I promise, more Dragons. I know this fic was sort of lacking in them. Some Dragon Tamer! _  
  
Thank you, thank you to all of my reviewers who are too numerous to mention. . .  
  
Well, actually, not really!  
  
Thanks to everyone (in the order in which they reviewed):  
  
Moonlit Shadow-Well, I'm glad you've liked this, but have you ever come back?!  
  
Raymound-Quit being a silent reader!  
  
Edgar-Thank you for Shane -bows- I hope your ankle's okay. . .but how would I know?! You lacked reviewing in these last chapters! MOO! MOO I SAY!  
  
Lauren Black/Karania Avalon-When have I ever not continued? ~.^ Thanks for being such a loyal reviewer!  
  
Pokemaniac Hanni-YOU! Thanks to you I had the courage, the words, the pie to go on writing this. I love your reviews, they kick arse! And so do you! PINNEAPPPLE! Here! Have a zillion, million, billion lemon drops you lucky lucky monkey! WOOOO! -bows-  
  
Meep-Only about the Ponyta thing. . .and those killer Pikachus. Them Pikachus are out to get us. . .  
  
Aurora-Eh. . .I haven't seen you around. . .but I'm glad you liked up to chapter 7?  
  
Kim-Well, I'm glad you LOVE my story, but you haven't reviewed much. . .and cliffhangers are evil, as football.  
  
veralidaine-sarrasri-Wow. . .I have no clue who you are. Yay!  
  
Samicat/Melani-Thanks for yer support towards the end. Who knows when this thing would be posted if you didn't ask me?! Why. . .I probably would've saved this for Christmas. Muhahaha. I'm going to hurry up and type this so you can read it ;D  
  
dan ferna-See comment about veralidaine-sarrasri.  
  
Violet Angel1-Hmm, haven't seen much of you, but I'm glad you've liked what you've reviewed!  
  
Dinosaur2-I dunno who you are. . .but WOW you know how to give compliments to someone who thinks she can't write. Thanks! ;D  
  
Liz-- See comment about veralidaine-sarrasri. (There is a pattern here. . .)  
  
Lori C-8 stars out of how many?!?!  
  
Hakura-Uhh. . .thanks for the comments? Diana no baka. Erm. . .Anthony baka ;D  
  
DUDE! A lot of different people have reviewed this. COOL! Thank you, thank you a bazillion times to everyone. I love you all. Please have some cookies, Oreo pie, and lemon drops.  
  
On second thought, stay away from the lemon drops. Hanni will probably eat you if you touch them.  
  
Okay, okay, I know you're all wondering when the third Tamer installment will be posted. . .right? Okay, even if you're too busy stuffing your face with my free pie, the prologue to "Lindsey: Tamer's Prophecy" will most likely be posted on Monday. . .Labor Day! W00t! So make sure to check!!!  
  
And with those final words, I'm off to watch Pet Star.  
  
Toodles.  
  
-eats pie- 


End file.
